Das Schattenkabinett
by suedehead
Summary: Jeder Mensch hat zwei Pesönlichkeiten: Eine für den Tag, eine für die Nacht. Eine helle, eine dunkle.
1. Chapter 1

Nahe des zentralen Massivs Cori Celesti, wo die atmosphärische Magie besonders dicht ist, entwickelte sich bereits vor Äonen von Generationen ein kleines Spinnentier.

Angepasst die die rauen Bedingungen des Bergmassivs, die weder genießbare Nahrung für ein organisches Lebewesen, noch wenigstens halbwegs lebensfreundliche Witterungsbedingungen bot, dafür aber häufige, heftige Stürme, welche zumeist auf die Stimmungsschwankungen eines ungeduldigen Gottes oder einen verirrten Schmetterling zurückgingen, überlebte der Weberknecht nur aus zwei Gründen: Erstens: Er hatte sich einen derartig lebensfeindlichen Lebensraum ausgesucht, dass er sich nicht gegen andere Spezies – insbesondere den Menschen – behaupten musste, die sich in seinem Revier breit zu machen versuchten. Zweitens: Er hatte gelernt sich von Abstrakta zu ernähren. Das ist ein ziemlicher Vorteil, denn selbst in einer Eiswüste gibt es Axiome zur Genüge und in der Nähe der Götter hielten sich Inspirationspartikel per se bevorzugt auf.

In einer auf Magie basierenden Welt haben Abstrakta ein substanzielles Wesen und bieten dem angepassten Verdauungstrakt eine nahrhafte Mahlzeit.

Um die Inspirationspartikel einzufangen greifen die Weberknechte von Cori Celesti auf einen evolutionären Trick zurück: Sie spinnen ein feines Netz aus einer Seide, welche besonders attraktiv auf Ideen wirkt. Es heißt, sie habe einen warmen, sonnigen Glanz, der den Betrachter die Existenz von Schatten vergessen lässt.

So geschieht es tagtäglich, dass Ideen, Träume und Visionen in Netze gelangen um von einem der kleinen Spinnen ausgesaugt werden, ohne dass sie jemals von einem Geist empfangen und umgesetzt, wahrgenommen und umgesetzt werden.

Unzählige Erfindungen, die nie gemacht werden, unzählige Gedichte, die nie geschrieben werden, unzählige Bilder, die nie jemand vor seinem inneren Auge sehen wird.

Es herrscht ein ökologisches Gleichgewicht zwischen Traumfressern und der Anzahl an Innovationen, welche die Scheibenwelt verkraften kann.

Bisher ist es noch immer gut gegangen. Entwicklungen hielten sich im ökologisch annehmbaren Rahmen und stetige, nachhaltige Modernisierung sorgte gleichzeitig dafür, dass den Menschen nicht langweilig wurde.


	2. Chapter 2

Vor den Steilwänden des zentralen Massivs fand eine Zusammenkunft besonderer Natur statt.

Drei Wesen erschienen, waren für einen kurzen Augenblick existent und vergingen dann wieder im scheinbaren Nichts.

Sie alle sahen gleich aus, wenn man sie hätte sehen können. Ihre Gestalt – so sie eine besaßen – wurde von einer spärlich materiellen Kutte umwallt. Die Kapuze trugen sie dort, wo sich der allgemeinen Erfahrung nach der Kopf befinden musste. Erkennen konnte man ihn nicht. Gesichter blieben im Dunkeln verborgen und die Stimmen der drei Wesen verursachten keine Schallwellen.

Eigentlich wurde nicht gesprochen. Doch um die Kommunikation der drei Revisoren dem Leser zugänglich zu machen, soll hier versucht werden die metaphysische Entsprechung einer menschlichen Sprache zu übersetzen.

Eine Kutte sagte: Menschen sind viel zu einfach konstruiert, als dass die die Welt beherrschen sollten!

Eine andere sagte: Sie bestehen aus zwei gegensätzlichen Teilen, die keinen Konsens finden.

Die dritte fügte hinzu: Sie bringen Chaos über diese Welt.

Die erste erwiderte: Chaos und Unordnung.

Die zweite sagte: Verstand und Sehnsüchte kreieren eine gefährliche Mischung an Persönlichkeit.

Die dritte überlegte: Ihre Sehnsüchte, Hoffnungen und Ängste zu kontrollieren hat nicht geklappt.

Die erste führte den Gedanken weiter: Schalten wir ihren Verstand aus!

Ein kleiner, neugieriger Weberknecht verschwand im Ärmel einer der Kutten und sah in diesem Augenblick seine Heimat zum letzten Mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Weit entfernt vom zentralen Massivs Cori Celestis, in der völlig anderen Existenzebene eines kleinen Parasiten-Universums saß eine große, dürre Gestalt hinter einen Schreibtisch und grübelte.

SCHLAFES BRUDER MIT DREI BUCHSTABEN? ICH KENNE ALLE MENSCHEN AUF DIESER WELT, ABER EINEN SOLCHER NAME IST SELBST MIR UNBEKANNT.

Tod legte das Kreuzworträtsel bei Seite und überlegte kurz, ob er aufgeben sollte, oder doch einen Abstecher in die Kammer mit den Uhren unternehmen sollte, wo er vielleicht jemanden finden konnte, der einen Bruder hatte, der Schlaf hieß.

Er entschied sich für ersteres und schüttelte langsam den Schädel.

UND DAMIT VERTREIBEN SICH MENSCHEN ALSO IHRE FREIE ZEIT, WAS? ICH KÖNNTE MIR ETWAS BESSERES VORSTELLEN. IMMERHIN SOLLTE IHNEN IHRE ZEIT KOSTBAR SEIN. DAS PRINZIP DER LANGEWEILE TRÄGT SELTSAME FRÜCHTE.

„Die meisten Menschen werden sich ihrer Sterblichkeit erst im letzten Moment bewusst, Herr.", erklang eine Stimme neben dem Schreibtisch.

Albert hatte Tod eine Tasse Tee gebracht und einen abschätzigen Blick auf das Kreuzworträtsel geworfen.

„Willst du es noch lösen, oder überlässt du es mir?", fragte er.

DU KENNST DICH DAMIT AUS?

„Habe mich in meiner Jugend damit beschäftigt, Herr. Fand es recht kurzweilig zwischen den anstrengenden Studien und so.".

HIER, NIMM ES. ABER ICH MÖCHTE DIE LÖSUNG SEHEN, WENN DU FERTIG BIST.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille in Tods Büro, doch Albert wagte es nicht, den Raum zu verlassen. Er kannte seinen Meister, wenn er an seinem Schreibtisch saß und den Kopf langsam hin und her bewegte, versuchte er mal wieder vergeblich eine Eigenheit des menschlichen Lebens zu ergründen.

WAS IST ES, DAS MENSCHEN DAZU BRINGT, IHRE ZEIT ZU VERSCHWENDEN, ALBERT? IHR LEBEN IST SO KURZ UND ES IST NOCH KÜRZER, WENN MAN ALL DIE PHASEN ABZIEHT, IN DENEN SIE ARBEITEN ODER KRANK SIND ODER SCHLAFEN ODER VERSUCHEN SICH ZU BILDEN, WIE DU ES AUSDRÜCKST.

„Nun ich denke, das ist es, was einen Menschen ausmacht, Herr. Er hat ein großen Potential und er nutzt es nicht, weil er den Wert seiner Zeit nicht erkennt. Der Mensch ist ein tragischer Held. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht von…".

JA, MIT AUSNAHME VON DIR, ALBERT.

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass es besser ist zu handeln, als den ganzen Tag und das ganze Leben zu verschlafen.".

ÄH… ALBERT?, rief Tod, als sein Diener drauf und dran war durch die Tür zu schlurfen, die Zeitungsseite mit dem Kreuzworträtsel unter dem Arm.

Er drehte sich um: „Ja, Herr?".

ES KÖNNTE FÜR UNS VON VORTEIL SEIN, WENN WIR WÜSSTEN, WER DER BRUDER DES SCHLAFES IST. ICH GLAUBE, ICH MUSS EINMAL EIN WÖRTCHEN MIT IHM REDEN.

Albert druckste: „Nun… gemeinhin sagt man… nun… es heißt… der Tod sei des Schlafes Bruder.".

DAS IST EINE LÜGE, ALBERT! ICH HABE WEDER BRÜDER NOCH SCHWESTERN. WIESO SCHREIBT DIE ZEITUNG SO ETWAS, WO ES DOCH HEISST, WAS DIE ZEITUNG SCHREIBT SEI ORDENTLICH UND GEWISSENHAFT RECHERCHIERT?

„Um ehrlich zu sein, verstehe ich nicht, wieso du dir jeden Tag diese Zeitung kaufst, Herr. Dein Erinnerungsvermögen reicht über die Schwelle der Gegenwart hinaus und gilt als allumfassend und unvergänglich.", erwiderte Albert.

ICH MAG ES, NACHRICHTEN ÜBER MICH ZU LESEN, gab Tod zu, ALLE RICHTIGEN NACHRICHTEN FÜR DIE TITELSEITE LAUFEN AUF EINEN MEINER JOBS HINAUS. ES GIBT SOGAR EINE GANZE SEITE, DIE MEINEN KUNDEN GEWIDMET IST. SIEH NUR! SEHR ÄSTHETISCH AUFGEMACHT.

„Das sind Nachrufe, Herr. Ich schätze, dabei läuft es nicht darauf hinaus, dir für deine gewissenhafte Pflichterfüllung zu danken.".

ICH FÜRCHTE, DU HAST RECHT, ALBERT. DIE LEUTE WISSEN NICHT VIEL VON MIR. SIE GLAUBEN, ICH HÄTTE EIN BRUDER NAMES SCHLAF.

Tod wirkte ein wenig beleidigt und ließ Albert gehen um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten.

Nicht einmal annähernd hat der Schlaf etwas mit mir zu tun, dachte Tod und stand auf um sich der alltäglichen Pflicht zu widmen.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Sommersonne brütete über Ankh-Morpork. Es war der letzte Schultag und der Unterricht endete gerade mit dem finalen Gongschlag der Schuluhr.

Es ist erstaunlich welche Geschwindigkeit Kinderfüße erreicht könne, wenn es darum geht, als erster die magische Schwelle zwischen Schulalltag und Ferienfreizeit zu überschreiten. Es ist außerdem erstaunlich, dass im alljährlichen Wettrennen um den Ferienanfang vor allem jene Kinder mit besonderem Eifer bei der Sache sind, die sich während des Schuljahres eher weniger durch Fleiß auszeichnen.

Es scheint ein Naturgesetz zu sein, das im gesamten Multiversum zu gelten scheint, dass am letzten Schultag, der zugleich auch Tag der Zeugnisausgabe ist, Schüler und Lehrer für die Dauer der Sommerferien Frieden, oder zumindest Waffenstillstand, schließen. Man besinnt sich darauf eigentlich der gleichen Spezies anzugehören und im Grunde im gleichen Boot sitzt – und gegen den gemeinsamen Feind, den Lehrplan, ankämpft.

In den folgenden Wochen werden Lehrer von Schülern auf der Straße freundlich gegrüßt, während Schüler von Lehrern nicht als parasitische Lebensform wahrgenommen werden.

Schließlich konnte man nie wissen welches Schicksal das kommende Schuljahr bereit halten würde.

Besser man machte bereits vorher einen guten Eindruck auf potentielle neue Elemente der Lehr- und Lerninstitution.

Besser, man bewies vorher, dass man eigentlich ein netter Kerl war, bevor schulische Leistungen einen unvoreingenommenen Blick trüben konnten.

Besser man verhielt sich neutral den jungen Mitbürgern gegenüber. Man wusste nie, welche Eltern sie hatten und ob man ihnen nicht in ein paar Wochen in die Augen blicken und eine missratene Schulaufgabe als eigene Verfehlung eingestehen musste.

Fräulein Susanne war keine dieser nervlichen Wracks, die sie aus der Lehrergilde kannte. Sie behandelte Schüler das ganze Jahr über wie Schüler und Schüler grüßten sie auch während der Schulzeit auf der Straße. Sie wagten es nicht die Straßenseite zu wechseln und so einen Blick und den Eintrag in ihrem berüchtigten mentalen Notenbüchlein zu riskieren.

Fräulein Susanne vergaß nie etwas.

Irgendetwas an ihr sorgte dafür, dass man ihr Respekt entgegenbrachte.

Die Ferien jedoch bedrückten die junge Frau immer wieder auf's Neue. Es war nicht die viele Freizeit, die ihr zu schaffen machte, Zeit hatte sie genug – auch während der Schulzeit. War sie einmal spät dran, trat sie einfach aus der Zeit heraus, erledigte, was sie zu erledigen hatte und ihr blieb immer noch genug Zeit um sich die Haare zu einem strengen Knoten zu frisieren.

Viel mehr bedrückte sie in den Ferien mehr als sonst die Tatsache, dass sie allein war.

Es gab keine Verwandten in dem Sinne. Sie hatte ihr Herzogtum in Sto Helit, aber mit Untergebenen ließen sich tiefgründige Gespräche ebenfalls nur auf dem Niveau ihrer Schulklasse führen.

Susanne kannte flüchtig einige Leute aus Ankh-Morpork, die zumeist Eltern ihrer Schüler waren oder Mitglieder der leidgeprüften Lehrergilde. Auch mit ihnen ließ sich kaum ein vernünftiges Wort wechseln.

Susanne neigte dazu ihr Gegenüber einzuschüchtern und mit einer derart prägnanten Aufmerksamkeit zu verwirren, dass nach den ersten Sätzen lediglich noch Gestammel an ihr Ohr drang.

Während des Schuljahres hatte diese Eigenschaft große Vorteile Vorgesetzten und Schülern gegenüber, doch in ihrer Freizeit verfluchte sie die Autorität, die sie ganz automatisch auszustrahlen schien und welche die anderen Leute ganz automatisch zu meiden versuchten.

Oft flüchtete Susanne sich in die Bahre, einem Lokal, dessen Klientel sich auf recht spezielle Bürger der Metropole am Ankh belief.

Es handelte sich um Wesen, die zum größten Teil unter Unsterblichkeit litten, so wie Susanne.

Nun, Susanne war nicht in dem Sinne unsterblich, sie war größtenteils menschlich. Sie war weder ein Zombie, noch ein Werwolf oder ein Vampir, auch kein schwarzer Mann oder eine Banshee, obwohl das am ehesten hinkam.

Das größte Problem der Untoten von Ankh-Morpork stellte die Tatsache dar, dass sie die einzige ethnische Gruppe der Stadt waren, bei der sich alle anderen Spezies einigen konnten, dass man sie verabscheute.

Susanne kannte das Gefühl verabscheut zu werden. Niemand hatte es ihr je deutlich gesagt, aber genau das ist der Unterschied zwischen Hass und Verabscheuen. Verabscheuen geht tiefer, ist unüberwindlich.

In ihrem ganzen Leben kannte Susanne es nicht anders, als dass andere Leute, sterbliche Leute, wie automatisch Abstand zu ihr hielten, oder sie einfach nicht wahrnehmen wollten und deshalb auch tatsächlich nicht wahrnahmen.

Anders war es bei untoten Geschöpfen. Sie hatten ihre Begegnung mit dem Tod zumeist schon hinter sich – in den Fällen einiger Vampire auch schon mehrfach.

Unsterblichkeit konnte eine schwere Bürde sein. Susanne wusste das aus vielen Erzählungen der finsteren Gestalten in der Bahre, aber sie erfuhr es auch am eigenen Leibe, immer wenn sie von ihrem Großvater gebeten wurde, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen.

Susanne legten großen Wert darauf, ein normales Leben zu führen, ein Mensch zu sein, dem Zeit gegeben war und die Chance diese zu nutzen.

Sie vermied es so gut es ging Gedanken an ihren Großvater zu hegen – das machte sie zumindest ein wenig menschlicher. Doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Tod zu ihrer Familie gehörte, dass sie selbst Erfahrungen mit der Pflicht gemacht hatte und dass sie gewisse Talente vom Adoptivvater ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte.

Hinzu kam, dass er der einzige war, den sie hatte. Er war ihre Familie, oder was davon übrig geblieben war. Er war das zu Hause, zu dem sie immer gehen konnte, das einzige zu Hause, das sie in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte. Und das schlimmster daran war, dass sie es nicht leugnen konnte.

Susanne dachte gnadenlos realistisch und es war ihr nicht möglich sich selbst etwas vorzumachen oder sich gar zu belügen, um sich einen wohligen Augenblick ahnungsloser Menschlichkeit zu gönnen.

Susanne wusste Bescheid und es gab nichts an einem Leben, dass sie noch erschrecken konnte, glaubte sie.


	5. Chapter 5

Die ephebianische Philosophie, entwickelte sich mit der Einführung der Demokratie, während die ephebianische Demokratie verwurzelt war in der uralten Kunst der Philosophie.

So hieß es.

Tatsächlich entwickelten sich Demokratie und Philosophie gleichzeitig, jedoch nicht parallel. Sie entwickelten sich eher auseinander, besaßen jedoch den gleich Ursprung.

Es handelt sich um einen Gedanken des Staatsmanns und Philosophen Didaktylus (jede der beiden Lager beansprucht den Urgedanken für sich – tatsächlich nannte man Didaktylus zu seiner Zeit einen nichtsnutzigen Träumer).

Er behauptete, in jedem Menschen lebte eine zweite Seele, wie auch jeder Staat eine zweite Seele brauchte.

Der Philosoph begründete seine Theorie damit, dass ein intelligentes Wesen wie der Mensch und ein von ihm geschaffenes Staatsgebilde viel zu gefährlich wäre, wenn es keine kontrollierende Instanz im Hintergrund gäbe.

Des Menschen Gewissen, sei sein Schild, hieß es zunächst, doch schnell fand Didaktylus heraus, dass sich im Inneren des Menschen nicht der gute Hintergrund seiner Seele befand, sondern die Abgründe eines Dämonen.

Didaktylus starb, bevor er verhindern konnte, dass ein solches System in die politische Struktur von Ephebe etabliert wurde.

Einen Tag nach seinem Ableben wurde der erste ephebianische Ministerialrat einberufen und das Schattenkabinett entsprechend bestellt.

Der Mensch an sich war schlimm, doch das war nichts gegen das Monster in seinem Inneren.

Die Regierung war schlimme, aber das war nichts gegen die Opposition.

Das Phänomen der dualen Persönlichkeit beschäftigte in der Zeit nach Didaktylus noch viele Generationen von Philosophen und Staatsmännern. Viele von ihnen fanden verborgene Wahrheiten und spezielle Sichtweisen auf das Leben, die meisten jedoch redeten ziemlichen Blödsinn, was dazu führte, dass irgendwann das ephebianische Kabinett hart durchgriff und jede neue Existenzphilosophie unter Verbot stellte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da gerieten viele der abstrusen Ideen in Vergessenheit wie eine Modeerscheinung, der man sich erst schämt und die man dann verleugnet.

Doch die Schriftrollen überdauerten und es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis jemand sie irgendwo, irgendwann wieder entrollen und lesen würde.

Hoffentlich würde es bald passieren…


	6. Chapter 6

Die Unsichtbare Universität für Zauberer in Ankh-Morpork war der ideale Arbeitsplatz für Wesen, die menschliche (vor allem weibliche) Nähe und Licht meiden wollten.

Die düsteren Gänge der magischen Hallen boten ein angenehmes Arbeitsklima, wenn man es darauf anlegte, ständig auf Trab gehalten, von dicken, selbstzufriedenen Männern schikaniert zu werden und man es vorzog eher weniger Freizeit genießen zu können.

Im Grunde konnte man sagen, eine Anstellung als Arbeitskraft in der Unsichtbaren Universität war so unattraktiv, das vornehmlich Frauen in der Küche und in der Wäscherei arbeiteten.

Männer, die man für schwerere Aufgaben und die körperliche Arbeit im und um das Fakultätsgebäude benötigte, hielten es nie lange aus unter den skeptischen Blicken der höheren Zauberer zu wirken und kündigten meist schon nach wenigen Tagen.

Die Universität brauchte dringend einen Hausmeister. Modo, der Zwerg, welcher für die Grünflächen des Campus zuständig war, stellte nur einen unzureichenden Ersatz dar, da er nach eigenen Aussagen unter schwerer Höhenangst litt, die ihn selbst Schwindel spüren ließ, wenn er auf einem Hocker stand – und selbst dann reichte er Erzkanzler Ridcully nur bis zu den Schultern – und er deshalb unter gar keinen Umständen die Verantwortung für ein Gebäude übernehmen wollte, das einen Turm besaß, von dessen Spitze aus, man hinab auf die Wolken blicken konnte.

Für Eddy jedoch erschien das Stellenangebot der Universität die große Chance seines Lebens zu sein.

Es war neu in der Stadt und nach allem, was er über Ankh-Morpork gehört hatte, zog er es vor in einer sicheren Gebäude statt auf der Straße zu verweilen.

Er vertrug Licht nicht besonders gut und bevorzugte Schatten oder die komplette Abwesenheit von Lichtquellen.

Die Universität, die von je her nur männliche Studenten aufnahm, bot Eddy außerdem Schutz vor seiner größten Schwäche: „Frauen".

Den Dienstmädchen, Putzfrauen, Wäscherinnen und Köchinnen musste er zwar aus dem Weg gehen, aber das war immer noch besser, als draußen auf den Straßen zu arbeiten, wo sich einem die Näherinnen praktisch ausdrängten.

Die viele Arbeit, die man ihm auferlegte, würde ihn zusätzlich von derartigen Versuchungen ablenken und in seinem Stadium, war Ablenkung noch dringen notwendig, wenn er nicht rückfällig werden wollte.

„Du bist also neu im schönen Ankh-Morpork.", begann Erzkanzler Ridcully gönnerhaft.

Er saß hinter seiner Schreibtisch und positionierte sich so, wie es nur ein dicker Mann tun, kann, der sich seinen Körperumfangs vollkommen bewusst ist und der weiß, ihn einzusetzen – vor allem, wenn sein Gegenüber schlaksig, fahl und kränklich wirkt.

Mustrum Ridcully signalisierte mit jeder Pore, dass er ein Alpha-Männchen war und es jedem gut gehen würde, der ihm aus dem Weg ging.

Eddy nickte scheu und lächelte ohne die Zähne zu zeigen.

„Sag, wo kommst du her, Junge?", fragte Ridcully und genoss es, seine Stimme den Raum füllen zu lassen.

„Überrwald.", antwortete Eddy und gab sich Mühe seinen Akzent zu verbergen.

„Tatsächlich? Das ist ja interessant! Schöne Gegend sagt man.".

„Schlechtes Wetterr.", kommentierte Eddy.

„Viele Schlösser und Burgen. Und dichter, üppiger Wald. Sicher wimmelt es dort von Wild?", sagte Ridcully und blickte dem jungen Mann vor seinem Schreibtisch in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Nun, es ist lebensgefährrlich allein durch den Wald zu strreifen.", erwiderte Eddy knapp, „Es wimmelt eher von Werwölfen als von Wild.".

„Was zieht dich hierher, Eddy?", fragte Ridcully.

„Nun, ich brrauchte, einen… Wechsel. Eine Luftverränderrung.".

„Ich dachte immer die Luft in Überwald sei recht gut, bei all dem Regen und dem Wald. Jedenfalls besser als in Ankh-Morpork.".

„Ich meinte es eherr im überrtragenen Sinn, Herr.", sagte Eddy leise. Er drückte sich nun recht fest in den Sessel, als wünschte er sich von der Polsterfalte verschluckt zu werden, „Ich wollte etwas anderres sehen. Schlösserr und Gewitterr und all diese… Situationen machen mich krrank! Das heißt, ich bin hierr, um gesund zu werrden, Herr.".

„Du kommt ausgerechnet hierher, um gesund zu werden?", fragte Ridcully überrascht.

„Ich brrauche etwas Abstand.", sagte Eddy und wehrte sich gegen jedes Wort, das ihm über die Lippen kam.

„Wieso möchtest du diese Stelle haben. Du siehst mir rech schmächtig aus und du wirst hart arbeiten müssen. Dieser Schuppen ist nicht mehr der neuste und die Zauberer nicht die Rücksichtsvollsten im Umgang mit dem alten Gemäuer.".

„Oh, ich bin rrecht starrk.", sagte Eddy aufrichtig, „Man sieht es mirr nicht unbedingt an, aberr ich wärre in derr Lage dich und noch einen deines… Umfangs zu stemmen.".

„Oh, ein Art göttliche Gabe, schätze ich?", mutmaßte der Zauberer.

„Nun, eigentlich…".

„Ich halte nicht viel von Göttern, aber Halbgötter habe ich immer gemocht, ehrlich.".

„Herr, ich kann dich berruhigen, ich trrage kein göttliches Bl… Bl… Ich bin zu keinem Teil göttlich, Herr.".

„Mein Angebot sind zwölf Dollar im Monat.", Ridcully klang plötzlich völlig ernst und seine Alpha-Männchen-Pose verriet, dass er sich auf kein Handeln einlassen würde. Zwölf Dollar und keinen Cent mehr!

„Ich bin einverrstanden.", sagte Eddy.

„Du bekommst ein Zimmer im…", begann der Erzkanzler.

„Oh, du musst dirr keine Mühe machen, ich brrauche nichts weiterr als eine kleine Ecke, vielleicht im Kellerrgewölbe. Ein kleines bisschen hänge ich doch an Trraditionen.", fiel ihm Eddy hastig ins Wort.

„Wie du möchtest, junger Mann.", sagte Ridcully, der immer bereit war, eine Forderung anzunehmen, das unter seinem Angebot lag, „Du kannst heute einziehen und morgen mit der Arbeit beginnen. Modo wird dich einweisen und die die Universität zeigen. Du wirst schnell selbst darauf aufmerksam werden, wo die Hand eines Meisters gebraucht wird. Die Außenwand des Westflügel ist so eine Stelle.".

„Was ist mit derr Wand, Herr?".

„Sie wurde zerstört, als der Dekan letzten Monat einen Feuerball durch den Gang schickte, um zu beweisen, dass Steine bei einer gewissen Temperatur schmelzen. Nun, er hatte recht, aber es stimmt nicht, dass Wände deshalb ein unzulänglicher Schutz gegen das Draußen sind.".

„Wie bitte?", fragte Eddy in höflichem Ton, denn er hatte dem Gedankengang des Erzkanzlern nicht ganz folgen können.

„Der Dekan behauptet, wenn Stein so leicht zum Schmelzen zu bringen ist, reiche er nicht aus, um das Innere der Universität zu schützen. Wenn du mich fragst ist er paranoid. Niemand konnte je die Universität unbefugt betreten, als sie noch alle Wände hatte. Aber er besteht auf Bannzauber, und Flüche um den Campus. Ich sage dir, Junge, ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass ein Vampir durch eine solche, massive Steinwand geht!", Ridcully deutete auf die Wand hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich versicherre dirr, dass Vampirre nicht durrch Wände gehen, Herr. Sie suchen sich lieber offene Fensterr und derrgleichen. Aber ich schätze, dein Dekan wäre ohnehin kein Opferr ersterr Wahl.".

„Wie dem auch sei, ich möchte, dass die Wand wieder aufgebaut wird und sie Vampire aller Art fern hält.", sagte Ridcully.

„Ich finde, dass auch Vampirre eine Chance verdienen, wenn sie sich anpassen, Herr.", flüsterte Eddy so leise, dass man glauben konnte, er hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn der Erzkanzler ihn nicht gehört hätte.

„Oh, sicher haben sie eine Chance verdient. Aber nicht in meiner Universität!".

„Wenn alle so denken, gibt ihnen doch niemand einen Chance.", sagte Eddy und starrte auf seine Schuhe, „In Überrwald gibt es eine Bewegung, gegen die speziezistischen Vorrurrteile gegen Vampirre. Dorrt lerrnt man, dass, wenn man etwas änderrn möchte, man zuerrst sich selbst änderrn muss.".

„Das ist sicher löblich.", sagte Ridcully.

„Sie trrinken kein Bl… kein Bl…".

„Kein Blut?", half er Zauberer.

„Ja, sie verrzichten darrauf, Herr. Aus Rrücksicht auf die Menschen und im Hinblick auf das schlechte Image. Man errkennt sie an dem schwarrzen Band an ihrrem Arrm.".

„Ein solches, wie du trägst?", fragte Ridcully argwöhnisch. Es war zwar manchmal etwas schwer von Begriff, aber er war nicht blind. Er sah den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, wenn man ihn darauf aufmerksam machte.

„Ja, Herr. Ich bin seit einem Monat trrocken.", verkündete Eddy stolz.

„Nun, das freut mich, Junge.", sagte Ridcully vorsichtig und besonders freundlich.

„Ich bin hierr herr gekommen, weil die Stellung als Hausmeisterr an der Univerrsität mich vorr vielen Gefahrren und auch den Verrsuchungen der Stadt ablenkt. In meinem Stadium ist man noch sehrr anfällig fürr Rrückfälle.".

„Dann hoffe ich, dass du gute Arbeit leistest, Eddy Lugoj.", sprach Ridcully und stand hinter dem Schreibtisch auf. Dass er sich zu voller Höhe und Breite aufrichtetet, bedeutete für Eddy, dass seine Audienz mit der Erzkanzler zu Ende war.

Auch er stand auf.

Ridcully und der Vampir reichten sich die Hände, nicht ohne Vorsicht und Eddy verließ das Büro des obersten Zauberers rückwärtsgehend und ohne die Augen von Ridcully zu lassen. Dieser Mann wäre tatsächlich fähig, es zu wagen in den Wäldern von Überwald allein zu jagen. Und vermutlich würde er sogar am Ende erfolgreich und lebendig zurückkehren.

Ein typisches Alpha-Männchen.

Eddy Lugoj war alles andere als ein Alpha-Männchen. Seine Gestalt war lang und schmal. Seine Gliedmaßen machten dein Eindruck einige Zentimeter zu lang zu sein und seine Hautfarbe und –Konsistenz erinnerte an Pergament.

Er trug schwarze Kleidung, weil sich das für einen abstinenten Vampir der ersten Stufe so gehörte. Mit Stolz trug er auch das schwarze Band, jedoch konnte man es auf dem schwarzen Anzug nur erkennen, wenn man genau hinsah.

Gegen das Tageslicht trug Eddy eine Sonnenbrille, selbst in geschlossenen Räumen. Das taten viele Leute in Ankh-Morpork und nur wenige davon schienen Vampire zu sein. Die meisten Jugendlichen hielten Sonnenbrillen einfach für cool.

Als er die Tür von Ridcullys Büro hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete Eddy auf, griff erleichtert in die Tasche seiner Jacke und zog eine kleine Papiertüte daraus hervor.

Mit äußerster Vorsicht verteilte er etwas von seinem Inhalt auf den Rücken seiner linken Hand und schnupfte das weiße Pulver gierig durch die Nase. Er stopfte die Papiertüte wieder in seine Tasche und grinste, teilweise irr, teilweise geistesabwesend und teilweise zufrieden.

Was machten schon ein paar Drogen aus, wenn man nahezu unsterblich war und die einzige Möglichkeit das zeitliche zu segnen ein ordentlicher Holzpflock im Herzen war und man sich selbst dann noch nicht sicher sein konnte?


	7. Chapter 7

Drei Revisoren erschienen. Eigentlich waren sie überall, doch nun gewannen sie an Konsistenz. Ihre Durchsichtigkeit bekam Konturen und ihre Gedanken eine Stimme.

Es waren natürlich kollektive Gedanken und eine einheitliche Stimme, doch manche Dinge musste ausgesprochen werden, damit sie geschehen konnten. Es ist eins der Gesetze narrativer Realität.

Ein Revisor sagte: Es ist ein sehr großes Land.

Ein anderer hielt dagegen: Die Größe ist nicht das Problem, es ist die Zeit.

Der dritte überlegte: Sie müsste ausreichen, um bis Morgen fertig zu sein.

Sie schwiegen und besahen sich das Land über dem sie schwebten, mit unsichtbaren und vermutlich nicht existenten Augen.

Wir verstehen nicht, was an diesem Land so besonders sein soll, ließ sich der erste verlauten, es ist nichts weiter als ein Stück brachliegende Erde.

Menschen sehen es mit anderen Augen, erklärte der zweite.

Es ist widerlich, sprach der dritte und zwei unsichtbare, aber mit Sicherheit argwöhnende Augenpaare musterten ihn.

Der erste Revisor sprach: Hattest du da gerade eine Empfindung?

Nein, nein… allgemein gesprochen, finden wir es widerlich, verteidigte sich der gescholtene.

Gut, erwiderte der dritte Revisor.

Es ist unlogisch, sprach der zweite etwas leiser, Träume sind chaotisch und halten sich an keine Regeln der Natur oder der Vernunft. Wie können wir die Menschen darüber kontrollieren?

Ein anderer antwortete: Im Traum ist jeder Mensch der Mittelpunkt seines Universums und das bedeutet er ist nicht mehr Teil dieses Universums.

Der letzte fügte hinzu: Die zweite Persönlichkeit eines jeden intelligenten, körperlichen Wesens lebt in seinen Träumen und diese Persönlichkeit ist einfältig und körperlos. Menschen in Dämonen zu verwandeln bedeutet, die Menschen loszuwerden, sie in ihren eigenen Welten gefangen zu halten.

Der skeptische Revisor fragte: Warum gerade hier?

Einer der anderen antwortete: Dieser Ort bildet ein Verbindungsstück zwischen Realität und Vorstellungskraft. Jeder Mensch sieht ihn auf eine andere Art und Weise. Es ist Knotiges Land. Hier existieren nur Ideen, Form gibt ihnen jeweils der Geist der sie betrachtet. Das Land sieht für jeden Menschen anders aus und es verändert sich mit den Gemütslagen seiner Betrachter. Es verändert sich mit den Ängsten und Hoffnungen ein jeder Person individuell und gleichzeitig. Es gibt Merkmale wie Brücken und Täler und Bäume, doch für jeden Menschen sehen diese Dinge anders aus, was Schönheit, Gefährlichkeit und dergleichen betrifft. Empfindungen entsprechen der Wahrheit. Das Land passt sich seinem Betrachter an. Hier haben Ideen Konsistenz. Hier können Träume in die Wirklichkeit gelangen. Hierher kommen Gedanken. Hierher verirren sich Vorstellungen. Wir müssen sie nur einfangen, damit sie die Welt nicht am Morgen wieder verlassen können.

Revisoren konnten alle Arten von Atomen und Molkühlen bewegen und zusammensetzen. Sie konnten Körper genau kopieren, aber sie konnten kein Leben erschaffen.

Das brauchten sie auch gar nicht. Sie mussten gar nicht den kleinen Weberknecht kopieren um an die Traumfängerseide zu gelangen. Sie benötigten nur eine kleine Probe der Seide, um diese selbst kopieren und produzieren zu können.

Und so begannen die Revisoren damit das Knotige Land unter einem Schleier von Seide einzuspinnen.


	8. Chapter 8

Weit entfernt im Urwald des Wiewunderlandes gibt es eine Legende über einen Krieger, welcher unter schrecklichen Albträumen litt.

Als er es kaum noch wagte sich zur Ruhe zu legen, bat er eine Spinnenfrau um Hilfe.

Die Spinnenfrau war weise und geschickt. Sie spann dem Krieger ein Netz in einen gebogenen Weidenring, welches schlechte Träume abhalten und gute hindurch lassen sollte.

Er solle es über seine Schlafstätte aufhängen und könne sich drauf verlassen während der Nacht nicht mehr von bösen Geistern heimgesucht zu werden.

Noch heute hängen die Stammesmitglieder der Buschleute um Wiewunderland Traumfänger dieser Art über ihre Schlafstätten und es heißt nie wieder wurde einer von ihnen von einem bösen Traum behelligt. Tatsächlich handelte es sich bei den Buschleuten im Wiewunderland um die wahrscheinliche glücklichsten Leute der Scheibenwelt.

Sie hatten die Dämonen in ihrem Inneren zu zähmen gelernt und konzentrierten sich darauf als Menschen zu leben.


	9. Chapter 9

ALBERT, ICH SPÜRE, DAS ETWAS VOR SICH GEHT, sagte Tod zu seinem Diener.

Albert war grade dabei Binkys Stall auszumisten und Tod führte sein Pferd hinaus, um seiner täglichen Pflicht nachzugehen.

„Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, Herr?", fragte Albert automatisch und überlegte erst nachdem er die Wort ausgesprochen hatte. Tod konnte sich nicht irgendwie fühlen.

Doch Tod antwortet: JA, ICH GLAUBE, SO FÜHLT ES SICH AN, WENN MAN SICH NICHT WOHL FÜHLT.

„Aber du kannst nicht krank oder so werden, Herr.".

ES IST MEHR EIN GEFÜHL DER SCHLEICHENDEN… AUFLÖSUNG, ALBERT. EIN GEFÜHL IST SCHON SELTSAM GENUG, ABER ES BEDEUTET MIR, DASS ICH BALD NICHT MEHR GEBRAUCHT WERDEN KÖNNTE.

„Du musst es mir nicht auf die Umständliche Weise erklären, Herr. Bleib lieber bei deiner Logik, damit wirkst du realistischer.", sagte Albert und stützte sich auf die Mistgabel.

ICH BIN EINE ANTHROPOMORPHE PERSONIFIZIERUNG. DAS BEDEUTET DER MENSCHLICHE GEIST HAT MICH GESCHAFFEN. ICH LEBE AUSSERHALB DER ZEIT UND AUSSERHALB DES RAUMES. ABER ICH EXISTIERE IM MENSCHLICHEN GEIST UND ICH SEHE IHN IN GEFAHR, sprach Tod, JEMAND PLANT EINEN ANGIFF AUF DEN MENSCHLICHEN GEIST, UM IHM DIE MENSCHLICHKEIT ZU NEHMEN.

„Ist so etwas möglich?", fragte Albert.

SO WIE SIE ES VERSUCHEN KÖNNTE ES FUNKTIONIEREN, ALBERT.

„Und wie versuchen sie es diesmal, Herr?".

SIE DRINGEN DORT EIN, WOHIN ICH NICHT GELANGEN KANN. IN DIE GEDANKEN, WÜNSCHE UND VORSTELLUNGEN DER MENSCHEN. VIELLEICHT AUCH IN IHRE ÄNGSTE, ABER WENN SIE SCHLAU SIND, WERDEN SIE DAS NICHT VERSUCHEN, sinnierte Tod und griff nach seinem Schwert, dass in einem Schirmständer im Stall steckte.

„Ich dachte immer es sei gerade die Phantasie, die einen Menschen ausmacht. Das hast du selbst gesagt.", sagte Albert und hob eine Augenbraue.

ES IST DIE VON AUSSEN UNKONTROLLIERTE PHANTASIE, DIE SIE AUSMACHEN, ALBERT. ES IST DIE FÄHIGKEIT FREI ZU WÄHLEN, OB MAN EINEN GADENKEN AUFNEHMEN ODER VERDRÄNGEN WILL. ES IST DIE FÄHIGKEIT SICH SELBST ZU KONTROLLIEREN, DAS BIEST SO WEIT ES GEHT ZU VERDRÄNGEN.

Tod saß auf und kontrollierte die Stundengläser an seinem Gürtel, bevor er Binky zu verstehen gab, dass er lostraben sollte.

Das Pferd setzte sich in Bewegung und seine Hufe verließen bald den Boden von Tods Anwesen und schwebten in der Luft.

ICH BIN SPÄT DRAN UND ICH SCHÄTZE, ICH WERDE HEUTE ETWAS LÄNGER IM DIENST BLEIBEN. VIELLEICHT SCHIEBE ICH NOCH EINEN KLEINEN ÜBERRASCHUNGSBESUCH EIN, rief Tod Albert zu und verschwand am Horizont der kleinen, parasitischen Welt, die sich Tod geschaffen hatte, um die Welt der Menschen einzutauchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Das Knotige Land befand sich innerhalb der Grenzen des Königreichs Lancre in den Spitzhornbergen.

Es war kein besonders großes Stück Land. Eigentlich handelte es sich nur um einen kleinen Strich in der Landschaft, der sich erst entfaltete, wenn man ihn betrat.

Plötzlich fand man sich wieder auf einem Feld, das an einem Tag eine sommerliche Wiese, am nächsten Tag eine Wüste und am übernächsten eine Hochebene sein konnte.

Das Knotige Land war ein magischer Ort und da es in und um Lancre kaum Zauberer gab, war es Hexenland.

Kein Mensch, der sich nicht mit dein Eigenschaften des Knotigen Landes auskannte, wagte es, den Landstrich zu betreten.

Es passte sich den Gefühlen, Hoffnungen und Ängsten der Menschen an. Jeden einzelnen Menschen. Gleichzeitig.

Dabei blieben die Merkmale an sich immer gleich, bekamen jedoch eine individuelle Wirkung und damit ein individuelle Wirklichkeit.

Es floss beispielsweise ein Bach durch das Land, über den eine Brücke führte.

Weiter lässt sich diesbezüglich nichts beschreiben, den jedes Auge sah den Bach und die Brücke auf eine andere Art und Weise. Jeder hatte Recht.

Für den einen tat sich unter einer unsicheren Hängebrücke eine tiefe und gefährliche Schlucht auf, für den anderen handelte es sich um eine Zierbrücke in einem Lustgarten.

Das Land passte sich den Stimmungen an, reagierte auf Empfindungen und Erwartungen. Ein pessimistischer Mensch erwartete größerer Gefahren, als ein optimistischer und bekam sie auch. Ein grimmiger Mensch streifte durch eine öde Landschaft und es war wahr für ihn. Ein frisch verliebter Mensch wandelte durch ein Blumenmeer, hörte Vögel singen und genoss herrliches Wetter.

Ein Mensch sieht nur das, was er sehen will. Deshalb konnte Tod das Knotige Land nur unter gewissen Voraussetzungen betreten: Wenn ein Mensch tatsächlich erwartete hier zu sterben.

Es gibt einige Theorien, wie das Knotige Land entstanden sein mochte. Eine ist so unrealistisch wie die nächste, doch auf Realismus kommt es in der Mythologie ohnehin nur am Rande an.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass es sich auf einem Riss befinden. Ein Riss zwischen Realität und Vorstellung bedeutet, dass sich im Grenzgebiet beide Wirklichkeiten vermischen und eine einzigartige physikalisch-philosophische Existenzebene schaffen.

Es gibt gleichzeitig Materie und Essenz. Die Materie passt sich der Essenz an. Aus einer Idee wird ein individuelles Bild.

Die Welt der Essenz, die Welt der Ideen ist nur ein Gedanke weit entfernt. Hin und wieder kommt es zu Überschneidungen. Hier und da leckt ein Idee aus der spirituellen Welt der Vorstellungen hinein in die Wirklichkeit.

Manchmal wird aus einem individuellen Bild eine Verallgemeinerung.

Jedes Mal wenn es zu einem derartigen Ladungsaustausch kommt, wird ein kleiner Blitz freigesetzt und Ideen, Inspirationspartikel werden in die Atmosphäre abgegeben und suchen sich ihren Weg zurück. Sie suchen nach einem aufnahmefähigen Geist, der aus amorphen Vorstellungen etwas Handfestes entwickelt. Sie suchen nach Unterschlupf im Knotigen Land, das immer bereit ist, neue Möglichkeiten in sich aufzunehmen. Oder sie verfangen sich in einem der Netze der kleinen Weberknechte oben auf Cori Celesti.

Im und um das Knotige Land wimmelt es nur so von frei schwebenden Ideen und Inspirationen. Sie warten nur darauf sich in einen offenen Geist einzunisten und dort Wurzeln zu schlagen.

Das Knotige Land mochte ein kleiner Landstrich in Lancre sein, doch es hatte auch geöffnete Grenzen zu jedem Menschen der bereit war es zu betreten.

Es waren nicht viele, die die bewusst wagten. Doch unbewusst konnte ein jeder dieses Land betreten.

Wie sonst ist zu erklären, dass viele große Wissenschaftler ihre größten, wichtigsten Entdeckungen im Traum machen?

Ideen, die frei und wild herumschwirren und den menschlichen Geist bombardieren musste Einhalt geboten werden, dachten die Revisoren.

Menschen brauchten keine Ideen, sie brauchten keine verwirrenden Traumerlebnisse, aus denen sie am nächsten Morgen erwachen konnten und über die sich mit ihrem analytisch-logischem Tag-Verstand lachten.

Träume waren so real wir die wache Wirklichkeit. Man musste es sie nur glauben lassen. Man durfte sie nicht mehr erwachen lassen. Man musste Ideen, Träume, Ängste und Hoffnungen fangen und fixieren. So konnte man den Geist des Menschen fixieren.


	11. Chapter 11

Eddy stand auf dem Universitätsgelände und starrte nach oben. Eigentlich sollte sich dort die Wand erstrecken, doch alles, was von ihr übrig geblieben war, war ein inzwischen erhärteter Sandsteinteich zu seinen Füßen.

„Haben schon verrückte Ideen, die Herren, was?", hörte Eddy eine Stimme unter ihm verlauten.

Er blickte hinunter und entdeckte eine Zwerg in einer grünen Latzhose.

„Herzlich Willkommen, Neuer!", sagte er fröhlich, „Mein Name ist Mode und ich bin hier für das Grünzeug zuständige.".

Modo gab sich alle Mühe lässig und gewinnend zu wirken. Er war immer darum bemüht einen guten, interesseerweckenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen, bevor man ihn besser kennen lernte. Modo hätte nie im Ernst über seine Pflanzen von „Grünzeug" gesprochen, aber sein feiner Sinn für Beobachtung hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass einige Studenten sich über ihn und seine Pedanterie, was die Rosen anging lustig machten.

Es fiel jedoch sofort auf, dass Modo keinesfalls so locker drauf war, wie er vorzugeben versuchte.

Doch Eddy ließ sich nichts anmerken und lächelte: „Tatsächlich? Du bist derr Gärrtnerr? Ich glaube, derr Errzkanzlerr…".

„Ich soll dich ein bisschen hier herumführen, Frischling.".

„Oh, ich möchte dirr keine Umstände machen, Modo.", sagte Eddy schnell.

„Nur keine falsche Scheu! Wenn du erst mal eine Weile hier bist, wirst du verstehen, warum das Personal an dieser Universität zusammenhalten muss.".

„Ach?".

„Um ehrlich zu sein, die Herren haben eine Schraube locker. Kümmere dich um deine Arbeit und geh ihnen aus dem Weg, wenn du nicht in einen Frosch verwandelt werden willst.".

„Ich hatte eherr den Eindrruck, das Errzkanzlerr Rridcully ein rrecht prragmatischerr Mann ist.".

„Oh, das ist er ohne Zweifel. Manchmal ist er ein wenig zu pragmatisch. Komm mit, ich zeig dir alles, mach dich mit den wichtigen Leuten bekannt, zeige dir die besten Verstecke und die geheime Leiter über die Mauer. Du wirst sehen, einem Hausmeister geht hier nie die Arbeit aus. Ständig wird ein anderer Teil des Universität verseucht, in die Luft gejagt oder in eine andere Dimension verfrachtete. Deine Aufgabe ist es, die materiellen Verluste so gering wie möglich zu halten.".

Modo zerrte den Vampir am Ärmel mit sich durch das große Loch in der Wand, zurück hinein in das Universitätsgebäude.

Sie gingen schweigend durch die finsteren Gänge.

Modos frische, lockere Art hatte ihn mit Eintritt in die dunklen Gänge verlassen. Es war nur der Begrüßungs-Modo gewesen, der übersehen konnte, dass ein Vampir in begleitete. Seine ernste, pedantische und biedere Persönlichkeit gewann je tiefer sie ins Herz der Universität eindrangen.

Modo verhielt sich wie eine grüne Pflanze, wenn man ihr das Licht entzog.

Umgekehrt schien Eddy nun mit zusätzlichem Leben ausgestattet zu werden. Vampire sind nachtaktiv und laufen in Dunkelheit zu ihrer vollen Betriebsamkeit auf.

Hinter den dunklen Sonnenbrillengläsern bekamen Eddys Augen ein irres Leuchten. Es war kein böses, furchteinflößendes Leuchten, das seine Vorfahren womöglich einst in seiner Familie etabliert haben. Es stand Neugier und tatsächliches, aufrichtiges Interesse darin.

Eine Führung durch die Unsichtbare Universität bekam man schließlich nicht jeden Tag geboten, auch wenn der Führer ein, mit zunehmender Düsternis immer griesgrämiger werdender Zwerg war.

Er plapperte los und fühlte sich schon gleich wie zu Hause, als sie den staubigen Geruch modrigen Pergaments wahrnahmen: „Die Bibliothek, nicht wahrr? Zu Hause in Überrwald hat meine Familie ebenfalls eine Bibliothek. Ich schätze, sich ist nicht so grroß wie die berrühmte Bibliothek der Unsichtbarren Universität, aber ich glaube doch, dass ich mich darrin zurrecht finden werde. Bücherr sind ein kleines Hobby von mirr. Ist rrecht ungewöhnlich fürr einen Vampirr, aberr was soll's? Man muss ja nicht immer mit dem Strrom schwimmen. Wenn ich mit dem Strrom schwimmen wollte, hätte ich dich schon längst ausgesaugt. Ich glaube, da ist das Lesen, doch die besserre Alterrnative.", Eddy schnaubte, als er zum Lachen ansetzte.

„Faszinierend.", kommentierte Modo, dem nun sichtlich unwohl zumute war. Dunkelheit war nicht sein Element und geschlossene Räume ihm schon immer suspekt gewesen.

„Einige von uns beschäftigen sich auch mit Rrosenzüchten.", erzählte Eddy, „Das ist eherr was fürr dich, glaube ich. Aberr ich habe mit Grrünzeug immerr nurr Pech.", wieder setzte er zum Schnauben an, doch seine in Dunkelheit scharf sehenden Augen bemerkten den scharfen Blick Modos, der bedeutete, dass niemand außer ihm Rosen als Grünzeug bezeichnen durfte, „Jederr hat so seine Hobbies, was?".

„Ich schätze, da hast du Recht.", erwiderte Modo knapp und klopfte an die Eingangstür zur Bibliothek.


	12. Chapter 12

Susanne war eine willensstarke, junge Frau. Sie hielt ihren strikten Prinzipien vor allem deshalb durch, weil sie wusste, wann es angebracht war, sie zu brechen.

Sie wusste, dass sie heute Nacht nur schlecht einschlafen würde und überlegte, dass es ihr vielleicht besser fallen würde, wenn sie noch einen kleinen Abstecher in die Stadt machte.

Ankh-Morpork war nicht ihre Heimatstadt. Sie lebte allerdings schon länger hier, hatte eine Zeitlang als Gouvernante gearbeitet und schließlich eine Anstellung als Lehrerin gefunden. Sie arbeitete in einer Privatschule und war kein Mitglied der Lehrergilde, die sie für einen Haufen geistesgestörter Nervenbündel bezeichnete. Trotzdem hätte sie jetzt gerne etwas Gesellschaft gehabt.

Susanne musste der Tatsache ins Auge blicken, dass sie in dieser Stadt seit Jahren lebte und niemanden kannte. Das heißt sie kannte eine Menge Leute, Eltern und Kinder und ihr Kolleginnen, aber es handele sich hier zu meist um Leute, die sie eigentlich lieber nicht kennen wollte.

Es hatte einen ziemlichen gedanklichen Ruck bedeutet, als Susanne sich eingestand, dass sie als Mensch nicht für Freundschaften geschaffen war. Sie wirkte irgendwie falsch auf andere Leute, machte ihnen Angst oder flößte ihnen zumindest die Art von Respekt ein, die gestandene Männer zum Stammeln brachte.

Aber Susanne war realistisch genug, zu wissen, dass es Selbstbetrug gleichkam, sich diese Seite von sich wegzuträumen.

Sie hatte es sich also eingestanden und respektierte das Erbe an sich, das neben genereller Abneigung dafür sorgte, dass sie zumindest teilweise unsterblich war.

Ihr Platz war immer bei den Kindern und den Geschöpfen der Nacht gewesen; Kinder deshalb, weil ihr unumschränkte ehrliche Denkweise Susannes Realismus sehr nahe kam und ihre Naivität ihnen die seltene Fähigkeit verlieh, die Dinge genauso zu sehen wie sie waren und die Kreaturen der Nacht, weil sie mit den gleichen Vorurteilen und der gleichen Abneigung zu kämpfen hatten wie Susanne.

Susanne mochte den Umgang mit Vampiren, Zombies, Werwölfen und schwarzen Männern nicht, aber es waren die einzigen Wesen, die sich nicht vor Angst in die Hosen machten, wenn sie ihnen mit ihrem Blick gegenübertrat. Das schafften nicht einmal die Kinder.

Niemand hätte es gewagt Susanne anzugreifen, obwohl sie allein in einer düsteren Gasse unterwegs war. Sie strahlte die Wehrhaftigkeit praktisch aus. Diebe, Gauner und andere düstere Gestalten fühlten sich in ihrer Nähe wieder wie Kinder, denen das schlechte Gewissen im Kopf herum spukte. Sie verlangten parktisch nach einer Nachhilfslektion in gutem Benehmen und gesellschaftlicher Verträglichkeit.

Susanne konnte sehr überzeugend sein. Ihre Sicherheit war praktisch substanziell. Niemals huschte auch nur ein Schatten von Selbstzweifel über ihr Gesicht. Sie wusste immer, was richtig war und sie war sich sicher, dass Dinge dazu neigten richtig zu werden, wenn sie sie tat.

Ihr resoluter Gang über das versiffte Kopfsteinpflaster des sommernächtlichen Morporks wirkte ebenso zielstrebig wie unaufhaltsam.

Sie ging durch eine Tür und betrat den Innenraum einer Schankwirtschaft. Wenn hier von „durch die Tür" die Rede ist, muss dem Leser klar sein, dass Susanne dabei nicht auf die Hilfe eines Türknauf zurückgriff.

Es ärgerte sie, denn eigentlich wollte sie ein Leben führen, dass so normal wie möglich verlief. Türen zu durchschreiten, ohne sie vorher zu öffnen, gehörte jedoch nicht zu einem normalen Leben. Hin und wieder vergas sie jedoch diese Regel und wenn sie ihr dann wieder einfiel musste sie zumeist eine recht kreative Ausrede finden.

Hier war das jedoch nicht notwendig. Kaum jemand in der Kneipe schien erstaunt darüber zu sein, dass die junge Frau eben durch eine massive Tür geschritten war. So etwas regte einen nicht mehr auf, nach allem was man in seinem untoten Leben bereite gesehen hatte. Außerdem kannte man Susanne.

Auch das ärgerte Susanne. Es gab eine Millionen normale Tavernen in Ankh-Morpork, aber wie selbstverständlich trugen ihre Füße sie immer wieder hierher, als wüssten sie, dass es nur hier Wesen gab, die freiwillig ein privates Wort mit Susanne wechseln würden.

Es war Teil ihres realistischen Gelübdes, sich einzugestehen, dass sie hierher gehörte, zumindest teilweise. Sie gehörte überall nur teilweise dazu, aber dieser Teil hier geriet nicht in Panik, wenn man erklärte, dass man die Enkelin des Todes war.

Der Tod schockte hier niemanden mehr.

Dies war die Bahre. So nannte man die kleine Taverne, die darauf bedachte war, von außen nicht als Taverne erkannt zu werden. Hier kehrten nur Insider ein. Dieser Schuppen hatte nur Stammkundschaft. Man wollte unter sich und unbehelligt bleiben. Es war besser nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, wenn man in der Unterzahl war und noch dazu von allen Verabscheut wurde.

Hier kehrten Untote und Nachtmare ein. Dies war eine Kneipe für Inkuben und Schreckgespenster, für Wesen einer surrealen Daseinsebene, Wesen, an die man glauben musste, damit sie existent waren, Wesen die nirgends einen Unterschlupf fanden, Gejagte, Verfolgte, Getriebene, Personifizierungen, Gestalt gewordene Naturphänomene, Phantasien, Ängste.

Susanne setzte sich an einen Tisch und winkte dem Wirt zu.

Igor trippelte heran: „Ah, das Fräulein Susanne. Was kann ich dir bringen?".

„Bring mir einen Sherry.", sagte Susanne und seufzte. Ja, heute Abend konnte sie sich ruhig einen oder zwei erlauben. Schließlich hatte sie Ferien.

Igor machte eine Verbeugung und verschwand hinter der Theke.

Nur wenige Augenblicke erschien er plötzlich hinter Susanne mit einem Tablett in der Hand, auf dem ein Glas mit dem bestellten Getränk stand. Susanne erschrak kaum. Es war Igors Markenzeichen plötzlich hinter einem zu stehen. Kein Grund zur Panik.

Sie kramte eine Münze aus ihrer Tasche und legte sie Igor auf's Tablett, dann ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen.

Die üblichen Verdächtigen hatte sich mal wieder eingefunden. Ein trübseliger Vampir saß am Tresen und nippte an einem Glas mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit darin. Susanne wusste, dass es sich um Blutorangenlimonade handelte.

Hinter ihr in einer Ecke hechelte ein großes, haariges Wesen, eine Mischung zwischen Mensch und Grizzlybär. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten mit seinen Pranken sein Glas zu greifen. Deshalb trank er aus einen Strohhalm.

Auf dem Boden vor dem Tisch den Bärenmenschen lag ein Wolf und döste. Es gab nicht viele Werwölfe in Ankh-Morpork, zumeist handelte es sich um die schwächeren, schäbigeren oder moralisch stabileren Exemplare, die ihre Heimat in Überwald verließen um ihr Glück in der Stadt zu versuchen, aber dieser Wolf wirkte ausgezehrt und alt. Soweit die Düsternis der Bahre eine qualifizierte Aussage zuließ, glaubte Susanne zu erkennen, dass das Fell um seine Schnauze bereits mausgrau geworden war.

Vor dem alten Wolf stand ein Napf mit Wasser, der offenbar noch nicht angerührt worden war.

Der Bär am Tisch bemerkte Susannes Blick und sagte: „Er weigert sich Wasser zu trinken, wenn er Whisky bestellt hat.".

Susanne schwieg und nickte.

„Igor ist der Meinung, dass er in seinem Zustand keinen Alkohol trinken sollte.".

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Susanne geistesabwesend.

„Das weiß nur er selbst. Aber wenn er Alkohol getrunken hat, beginnt er zu grübeln und kommt auf seltsam Gedanken.".

Susanne beließ es dabei. Man kam nicht in die Bahre um Fragen zu stellen. Niemand hier wollte und würde sie beantworten.

Hier war man der Meinung, dass man mit Problemen am besten allein zurecht kam, vor allem weil man dadurch von den Problemen der anderen verschont blieb.

In die Bahre kam man nicht um Gemeinschaft zu erfahren, sondern um sich zu vergewissern, dass Einsamkeit ein Zustand war, der nicht nur einem selbst vorbehalten war. Wenn man andere dabei beobachtete, wie sie einsam an kleinen, wackeligen uns splittrigen Tischen saßen, fühlte man selbst sich vielleicht etwas besser, weil der eigene Tisch weniger zu splittern schien oder die eigene Schnauze noch keine grauen Strähnen bekam. Es waren die kleinen Dinge, die den untoten Besuchern der Bahre Glück verhießen.

Ein fahlgesichtiger Banshee stand von seinem Platz in einer anderen Ecke des Schankraumes auf und schleppte sich nach vorne zum Tresen. Er kramte in der Tasche seines schwarzen, mottenzerfressenen Umhangs und fand ein paar Münzen, die er Igor hinlegte.

Er nickte und verließ wortlos und auf den Boden starrend das Lokal. Igor legte die Münzen in seine Kassenschublade hinter der Theke und fuhr fort ein Cocktailglas zu polieren.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Wesen betrat die Taverne, das zur Hälfte menschlich und zur anderen Hälfte ein Raubvogel zu sein schien. Eine Harpyie sah man selbst in Ankh-Morpork nicht oft. Sie lebten eigentlich eher in den abgelegenen Gegenden jenseits der Sto-Ebene, in Trollgebirgen und Gegenden, die von menschlichem Einfloss bisher verschont geblieben waren.

Diese Harpyie schleifte einen Flügel hinter sich her. Er schien gebrochen zu sein und das Wesen somit flugunfähig.

Sie wirkte abgekämpft, als wäre sie gerade einer knappen Verfolgungsjagd entgangen. Tatsächlich war sie einfach nur nicht gewohnt zu Fuß zu gehen und erschöpft weil ihre Klauen nicht zum Laufen auf Kopfsteinpflaster geeignet waren.

Susanne trank ihren Sherry in einem Schluck aus und stand auf. Sie ging zu dem Vogelwesen hin und sagte: „Ich kenne einen guten Arzt in der Sirupminenstraße. Er stellt keine Fragen und macht einen guten Job. Ich glaube, die Stadt ist kein gutes Pflaster für jemanden wie dich.".

Die Harpyie schwieg. Vielleicht verstand die kein Morporkianisch. Susanne wandte sich ab und ging durch die Tür.

Die frische Nachtluft war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den schwül-heißen Sommertagen und der stickigen Luft düsterer Gebäude.

Die Nacht hatte sich inzwischen bis in die letzte Ecke breit gemacht, doch Susanne fühlte sich kein wenig Müde.

Harpyien waren seltsam. Werwölfe, Bärenmenschen waren seltsam. Banshees, die nichts sagten, waren seltsam. Susanne wollte sich nicht in einer Reihe mit diesen Personen sehen und doch musste sie zugeben, dass sie fähig war Mitleid mit ihnen zu empfinden, ein klares Indiz dafür, dass sie in gewisser Weise mit ihnen verbunden war.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie hatte genug von Buhmännern und Monstern und substanziellen Alpträumen, Zahnfeen, für den Sommer arbeitslosen Eisblumenmalern und schalem Sherry, extra abgestanden für die Enkelin des Todes.


	13. Chapter 13

Susanne hatte in einer Stadt, die so überfüllt war, dass keine Zimmer, sondern Betten vermietet wurden, zwei Zimmer für sich in einem Haus im Herzen Ankhs, dem etwas saubereren Stadtteil der Zwillingsstadt.

Geld war nie ein Problem in ihrem Leben gewesen. Sie gehörte zu jener privilegierten Schicht, die befugt war Steuern zu erheben. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern war sie Herzogin von Sto Helit geworden, jedoch bestand sie darauf auch einer richtigen Arbeit nachzugehen.

Als Lehrerin auf einer privaten Schule verdiente sich nicht schlecht und so leistete sie sich den Luxus einer Dreißigquadratmeterwohnung, in einer Stadt, in der gewöhnliche Lehrer ihr Bett mit einem Barkeeper teilten, der in Nachtschicht arbeitete. Die meisten Betten in Ankh-Morpork hatten keine Gelegenheit abzukühlen.

Susanne besaß ihr eigenes Bett. Es war nicht breit und auch nicht sonderlich komfortabel, aber selbst das große Himmelbett einer Gräfin hätte es ihr heute leicht gemacht einzuschlafen.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Zeit, um die lange Zeit, die ihr bevorstand, um die Ewigkeit und die Unendlichkeit, die ein Augenblick ausmachen konnte. Was konnte ein Wesen wie sie von der Zukunft erwarten? Was war die Zukunft wert, wenn sie einem gewiss war, wenn gewiss war, dass sich kaum jemals etwas ändern würde.

Veränderungen lagen ihr nicht. Sie war nur zum Teil menschlich und so musste sie sich häufig dazu zwingen neue Tatsachen als solche anzuerkennen.

Susanne hatte die Ewigkeit gesehen und im großen Meer der Ewigkeit geht ein kleiner Tropfen Innovation schnell verloren. Trotzdem erkannte sie das Potential, das in dem Teil ihres Geistes steckte, der sie menschlich machte.

Sie hatte neben diverser praktischer Fähigkeiten auch die Faszination für die Menschheit an sich von ihrem Großvater geerbt.

Zwar fielen Menschen ihr häufig auf die Nerven, weil sie die meiste Zeit unter ihnen zu leben gewählt hatte, doch das Leben war ihr immer noch lieber als der Tod – obgleich sie ihren Großvater trotzallem sehr gern hatte.

Susanne schlief ein, ohne es zu merken und ohne den Gedanken loszulassen.

Das Leben, das war Bewegung und Unruhe und viele Leute, die alle in verschiedene Richtungen strebten, die sich um Weg standen, sich auf die Füße traten.

Und dann gab es da noch eine Eigenart des Menschen: Er entschuldigte sich, wenn er jemand anderem auf die Füße getreten war.

MAN NENNT ES MORAL, sagte Tod und Susanne wand sich argwöhnisch um.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie leicht genervt, „Dies ist mein Traum!".

DAS IST ER, GANZ SICHER!

„Ich dachte, du kannst die Träume der Menschen nicht betreten.", stieß Susanne hervor.

ICH KANN IHRE TRÄUME SO WENIG BETRETEN, WIE ICH MIT IHNEN AUF DER STRASSE SPRECHEN KANN. DU BIST DA EINE AUSNAHME.

Susanne rollte mit den Augen. Sie wusste, was er meinte und es erinnerte sie erneut daran, dass sie nicht normal war.

Menschen neigten dazu unmögliche Dinge oder unliebsame Dinge zu übersehen. Ihr ging es häufig selbst so, dass sie übersehen wurde. Als Kind hatte sie diese Fähigkeit nicht unter Kontrolle.

Heute jedoch konnte sie es als Vorteil für sich nutzen, wenn es darum ging Aufsicht bei Klassenarbeiten zu führen.

Andererseits war sie in der Lage, all die unsichtbaren Dinge und Wesen wahrzunehmen, ihnen Glauben und somit eine Existenzgrundlage zu schenken.

ICH KANN DEINEN TRAUM BETRETEN, WEIL ICH WEISS, DASS DU EINEN SCHRITT WEITESIEHST UND DENKST ALS DIE MEISTEN MENSCHEN.

„Trotzdem bin ich ein Mensch!", beharrte Susanne und klang nun eindeutig trotzig.

DAS IST WAHR UND DESHALB BIST DU NICHT VON DER GEFAHR VERSCHONT, DIE AUF EUCH ZUKOMMT.

„Willst du mich überreden wieder irgendeinen deiner irrwitzigen Aufträge zu erfüllen? Nein danke! Ich hatte genug davon! Nein! Ich sagte NEIN".

DU KANNST ES NOCH, sagte Tod und grinste. Susanne hatte sein Stimme geerbt und ab und an rutschte sie ihr heraus.

ICH BIN GEKOMMEN UM DICH ZU WARNEN, DASS DU UND DIE ANDEREN MENSCHEN EUCH IN GROSSER GEFAHR BEFINDEN. ICH KANN DIR NOCH NICHTS GENAUES SAGEN, DOCH DU SOLLTST JETZT VIELLEICHT AUFWACHEN. DANN KANN ICH DIR WEITERES ERKLÄREN. JETZT ZU SCHLAFEN IST SEHR RISKANT.


	14. Chapter 14

Die Stimme klang wie aus weiter Ferne. Susanne mochte das wohlig warme Gefühl eines absurden Traum, in dem sie nicht gezwungen war auf die ordnungsgemäße Benutzung von Türklinken zu achten und niemand sich darüber aufregte, wenn ihre Haare ihre Form selbst festlegten.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, dass es nicht echt war. Unwahr war es deswegen aber noch lange nicht.

In ihren Träumen war Susanne eine Frau, die akzeptiert wurde, wie sie war und sich selbst als das akzeptierte, das sie war. In ihren Träumen konnte Susanne sein, wie es ihr gefiel und alle hatten das zu tolerieren, denn sie war Susanne, die wichtigste Person des ganzen Universums.

Ihre Träume waren ihr Universum…

„Mwah…", machte Susanne und fühlte wie das Kopfkissen ein Muster in ihr Gesicht pressen wollte.

Sie richtete sich auf, neben ihrem Bett stand ihr Großvater. Susanne erschrak nicht, sondern klappte ihre Augenbrauen herab. Das war etwas, das sie den Kindern in der Schule beibrachte: Wenn man drohte Angst zu bekommen, werde wütend stattdessen! So konnte man selbst dem Tod gegenübertreten.

„Was machst du hier? Wieso hast du mich geweckt? Hältst du das nicht für unhöflich?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

TUT MIR LEID, meinte Tod und klang verlegen, ES MUSSTE SEIN. DU MUSST WACHBLEIBEN, UM HERAUSZUFINDEN, WAS VOR SICH GEHT. UND ZU DEINEM EIGENEN SCHUTZ.

„Seit wann kümmerst du dich um meine Sicherheit?", zischte Susanne.

DU BIST EIN MENSCH, sagte Tod.

„Größtenteils, ja!", antwortete Susanne.

ICH MÖCHTE SICHER GEHEN, DASS DU EINER BLEIBST UND ALL DIE ANDEREN EBENFALLS.

„Was kümmert es dich, was ich bin oder bleibe?".

ES WÄRE EIN GROSSER VERLUST UND EIN FATALER EINGRIFF IN DIE ENTWICKLUNG DER GESCHICHTE, WENN DIE MENSCHEN DIESER SELTSAMEN SACHE ZUM OPFER FIELEN.

„Welcher Sache?", fragte Susanne, „Wovon sprichst du überhaupt?".

ICH BIN MIR NOCH NICHT SICHER. DIE GESCHICHTE VERLÄUFT DIESBEZÜGLICH IN UNTERSCHIEDLICHE RICHTUNGEN, ICH MÖCHTE JEDOCH DASS ZUMINDEST DIE MENSCHHEIT DEN RICHTIGEN WEG NIMMT.

„Menschen neigen dazu immer den falschen zu wählen.".

WENN ES MENSCHEN SIND, SO IST JEDER WEG EINE CHANCE, OB ER NUN RICHTIG ODER FALSCH IST, sagte Tod, DU MUSST MIR GLAUBEN, DASS ES MIR SCHWER FÄLLT, DICH SO AKUT UND DIREKT ZU FRAGEN, DOCH ES IST SEHR WICHTIG. MENSCHEN MÜSSEN MENSCHEN BLEIBEN.

„Und ich soll dafür sorgen? Dass Millionen von Menschen auf der Welt sich nicht unmenschlich entwickeln?", Susanne wurde ungeduldig und damit auch leicht zynisch.

Tod hatte Schwierigkeiten mit Ironie und Humor im Allgemeinen, obwohl er sich große Mühe damit gab: DU MUSST DAFÜR SORGEN, DASS SIE SICH ÜBERHAUPT ENTWICKELN. DAS SOLLTE NICHT GANZ SO SCHWER SEIN.

„Nein, Großvater. Ich werde jetzt nicht fragen, wie ich das anstellen soll! Und ich werde auch nicht fragen, wovon du sprichst, weil es mich nämlich nicht interessiert! Ich werde das alles nicht noch einmal mit mir machen lassen! Ich lebe ein normales Leben und das ist völlig in Ordnung. Ich will nicht, dass du es mir zerstörst. Du hast schon genug damit angerichtet, also bitte lass mit den letzten Rest Normalität und lass mir im Namen der Götter meine wohl verdienten Schlaf!", rief Susanne so laut, das sich im Treppenhaus des Mietshauses Türen öffneten, jedoch bereits kurze Zeit später wieder schlossen. Manchmal ist Furcht vor einem Einbrecher stärker als die Neugier darüber, wen es erwischt hatte.

Tod wandte sich wortlos ab.

Er hatte etwas in der Art erwartet. Es lag daran, dass er ein universelles Gedächtnis hatte und sich auch an Ereignisse in der Zukunft erinnern konnte.

Trotzdem traf ihn die Reaktion seiner Enkelin. Ein menschliches Gefühl regte sich in ihm und er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten. Er fühlte sich niedergeschlagen.

Er schritt durch die Wand nach draußen, wo Binky auf ihn wartete. Er saß auf und verschwand in der Nacht.


	15. Chapter 15

Die Nächte an der Unsichtbaren Universität sind lang, denn für gewöhnlich dauerten sie bis zum Mittag an.

Vor elf Uhr blieben die Flure verwaist und auch danach regen sich nur ganz vereinzelt Studenten, die beschlossen hatten vor dem Mittagessen noch ein Frühstück einzunehmen.

In der Zeit da die Zauberer sich mit den wichtigen Aufgaben des Schlafens und des Essens beschäftigten, waren die Bediensteten der Universität unbeaufsichtigt und es fiel keinem von ihnen ein, ihren Arbeitsplatz früher als nötig aufzusuchen.

Diese Art von Arbeitsmoral war Eddy fremd. Ohnehin war er mehr ein Wesen der Nacht. Naturgemäß bevorzugte er die Dunkelheit und Tageszeiten, in denen Menschen für gewöhnlich scheinbar unschuldig und gänzlich hilflos an ihrer Matratze horchten. Dies waren Zeiten, in denen ein Vampir aktiv sein sollte.

Nun, Eddy hatte sich daran gewöhnt bei Tageslicht aktiv zu sein, den nächtlichen Drang nach Bewegung und Aktivität konnte er sich jedoch nicht abgewöhnen. Er konsumierte Aufputschmittel um einem Leben ohne Schlaf gerecht zu werden. Er hatte seit Wochen kein Auge mehr zu gemacht und er fand, dass er sich ganz gut schlug. Er zitterte nur wenig, seine Augen hatten nur einen ganz wenig irren Blick und gegen das Blutunterlaufene konnte er ohnehin nichts unternehmen.

Drogen konnten einen Untoten nicht umbringen, doch sie hatten Wirkung.

Eddy starrte auf die Innenseite seines Sargdeckels und seufzte.

Manische Gedanken gewannen Klang in seinem Kopf. Es handelte sich nicht um logische Gedanken, viele eher um die Erinnerung einiger Triebe, die nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangten: „Raus hier! Raus hier! Raus hier!".

Eddy musste sich bewegen. Hier drin war es stickig und eng. Die Nacht war nicht zum Schlafen gemacht, nicht für einen Vampir.

Die Scharniere des Sargdeckels quietschten, als Eddy ihn von Innen aufdrückte. Dampf entstieg dem Sarg. Es war eine der kleinen Extras, die Eddy hatte einbauen lassen. Er mochte diesen Effekt. Ein kleines Stück Heimat in der Fremde.

Eddy bewegte sich zielsicher durch den Keller der Universität. Einige Leute behaupteten, der Keller sei unendlich, führe durch und zu verborgenden und gefährlichen Welten und wer sich einmal darin verirrt hatte, würde nie wieder das Licht des Tages erblicken. Das war natürlich Unsinn, eine Geschichte, die Modo sich ausgedacht hatte, um den Dekan vom geheimen Hausmeistervorrat an Bärendrückers Leckertropfen (natürlich nur zu homöopathischen Zwecken)fern zu halten, aber manchmal machen Geschichten sich selbstständig und finden einen Weg in Wirklichkeit. Furcht spielt dabei eine große Rolle. Wer sich fürchtet, möglicherweise Gefahr zu laufen im Keller verloren zu gehen, hat ein größeres Risiko tatsächlich plötzlicher Desorientierung anheimzufallen und sich in den staubigen Gewölben zu verlaufen.

Eddy fürchtete sich nicht vor dem Keller. Er fürchtete sich nicht vor der Einsamkeit des Sargs. Vampire waren von Natur aus Einzelgänger. Was ihn besorgte, was die kaugummiartige Zeit, die sich in seinem Sarg verklebt zu haben schien und dafür sorgte, dass er sich entsetzlich eingesperrt vorkam.

Er musste hier raus!

Zielsicher bewegte der Vampir sich durch den stockdunklen Keller. Eddys Orientierungssinn erinnerte sich an alle Wege, die er je beschritten hatte, zumeist, damit er sich erinnert konnte, wo er lieber nicht lang gehen sollte und so erreichte er erstaunlich zwischenfallsfrei die Falltür hinauf in den Dienstbotentrakt der Unsichtbaren Universität.

Es war Mitten in der Nacht. Es hieß zwar, dass die Küche der Universität niemals stillstand, doch auch dies war nur eine Geschichte, die irgendwann einmal unter die Leute gebracht wurde, als es in Ankh-Morpork zu einem Streik der Gilde der Köche gekommen war.

Zwar stimmte es, dass das Dienstpersonal verhältnismäßig früh auf den Beinen war, doch um diese Zeit schliefen auch sie noch.

Es war die kurze Zeitspanne, in der die Zauberer SCHON schliefen und das Personal NOCH nicht aufgestanden war.

Eddy schlich durch die düsteren Flure. Von hier und dort drang leises Schnarchen von Studenten an seine Ohren, als Eddy sich dem Teil der Universität näherte, der zur Vermittlung von Wissen genutzt wurde.

Es handelte sich nicht um einen besonders großen Teil und er war die meiste Zeit gänzlich verwaist. Hier gab es Studienzimmer, die eigentlich gar nicht da waren, wenn man genauer hinsah, Hörsäle, deren Existenz weitestgehend hypothetisch blieb, die alte Sporthalle und eine erstaunlich stabile Wand zwischen den Räumen 2B und 4B, aber hier durch führte ein direkter Weg zur Bibliothek.

Die Bibliothek der Unsichtbaren Universität war die größte ihrer Art auf der gesamten Scheibenwelt. Hier wurde die größte und gefährlichste Sammlung von Büchern und anderen Schriftstücken verwahrt und archiviert.

Das Gebäude war von außen betrachtet bereits mehr als imposant, die riesige Kuppel ein Wahrzeichen der Stadt, aber im Inneren der Bibliothek konnte man sie nicht nur verirren, man konnte auf immer und ewig verschollen bleiben. Hierher machte man Expeditionen und die jungen Studenten konnten von Glück sprechen, wenn sie Wochen später wieder vertrautes Terrain betreten konnten. Jeder der die Bibliothek betrat, war hernach um eine Lebens- oder Todeserfahrung reicher.

Die Bibliothek besaß außerdem einen Zugang zum L-Raum, der einen unvorsichtigen Stöberer an fremde Orte und bisweilen auch durch die Zeit und in völlig neue Universen befördern konnte.

Bücher sind gefährlich. Bücher beinhalten Worte und Worte konservieren Wissen. Wissen und Magie sind eine äußerst explosive Mischung und nur sehr erfahrene Bibliothekare wagten sich in die Tiefen des L-Raums vor.

Der Bibliothekar der Unsichtbaren Universität gehörte zu den besten seines Fachs. Er bändigte die Bücher und die Wort, obgleich er selbst die Fähigkeit mit Worten zu kommunizieren eingebüßt hatte.

Er war einst ein Zauberer gewesen, doch nach einem verhängnisvollen thaumischen Zwischenfall hatte er sich in einen Oran-Utan verwandelt und weigerte sich seither strickt sich zurück verwandeln zu lassen. Die Psyche eines Tieres schien um einiges einfacher zu handhaben zu sein, als die eines Menschen.

Der Bibliothekar arbeitete und schlief in seinem Reich. Wenn er nicht von seinen Büchern umgeben war, fühlte er sich unwohl und auch die Bücher wurden unruhig, wenn ihr Herr die Räumlichkeiten verließ. Und es war eine unendliche Zahl von lebendigen Büchern, die hier lagerten. Theoretisch – und in der Unsichtbaren Universität hatte „theoretisch" einen sehr praktischen Aspekt – befanden sich hier alle Bücher aus allen Welten, aller Universen, aller Zeiten, die bereits geschrieben waren, die noch geschrieben werden würden und die niemals geschrieben werden sollten. Der L-Raum hatte Knoten und seltsame Winkel und Türen und Tore an den unmöglichsten Stellen.

Jetzt jedoch schlief der Bibliothekar und auch die Bücher verhielten sich ruhig, als sich die Tür zum Innenraum öffnete und eine kleine, in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt eintrat und kurz Licht in den mit Regalen zugestellten Raum einfallen ließ.

Die Gestalt schloss die Tür leise und vorsichtig und alles lag wieder in Finsternis.

Bücher und Bibliothekar hatten nichts bemerkt.

Einen Menschen hätte der Bibliothekar sofort gerochen, doch ein Vampir achtete immer darauf keinen Eigengeruch zu entwickeln. Es war ein angeborener Waschzwang, der in Fleisch und – auf metaphorische Weise – Blut übergegangen war und damit zusammenhing, dass gut situierte Jungfrauen in weißen Himmelbetten sich nicht von müffelnden Männern im Fensterrahmen verführen ließen, von gut gekleideten, sauberen Herren mit Pomade im Haar jedoch schon. Es war ein seltsames Naturgesetz, das auf ewig den Blickwinkel der Vampire auf die oberflächlichen und einfältigen Menschen hinab definieren sollte.

Eddy wollte mehr über dieses Naturgesetz erfahren. Schon seit langen trieb ihn die Frage an, wieso er sich dazu erniedrigte kein Blut zu trinken. Er war durchaus in der Lage, die Sache objektiv zu betrachten: Indem er schwor, kein Blut von Menschen zu trinken, erkannte er die Menschen als autonome Lebensform und nicht nur als Vieh an. Mehr noch, er ordnete sich ihren Gepflogenheiten unter, um Teil ihrer Gesellschaft zu werden. Die menschliche Gesellschaft hatte Masse, doch Vampire hatten Stolz und das Wissen um ihre Überlegenheit. Trotzdem passte er sich den Wünschen und Erwartungen der Leute der großen Stadt an. Und er tat es gerne und es machte Sinne, denn man gab ihm eine Stellung und einen Job und… Anerkennung. War er auf Anerkennung einer niederen Spezies angewiesen?

Eddy mochte die Menschen. Er mochte sie, wie ein kleines Mädchen eine Holzpuppe mochte. Er wusste, dass sie nicht an ihn heranreichen würden, dass sie kaum ein nennenswertes Leben besaßen und doch konnte und wollte er ihnen nichts zu leide tun.

Dem stand sein natürlicher Trieb im krassen Gegensatz gegenüber, doch er hatte gelernt damit umzugehen. Es gab viele Vampire wie ihn und sie hatten sich zusammengetan und in der Gruppe waren sie stärker als der Trieb.

Eddy war natürlich klar, warum die Menschen Vampire verabscheuten. Ihr Hass hatte Furcht als Grundlage und die Furcht war begründet.

Dennoch fand Eddy es seltsam, dass die Menschen Angst vor Vampiren hatte, obwohl sie nie einem begegnet waren. Dass Menschen gerne Gerüchten und Aussagen blind vertrauten, die ihnen entweder gut zusprachen, sie in einem lange gehüteten Vorurteil bestätigten, oder ihnen Panik einreden wollten, war Eddy bekannt. Er hatte gesehen, wie auf dem Hier-gibt's-alles-Platz ein nichts ahnender Mann ein Würstchen von einem sehr verdächtig aussehenden Kaufmann erstand. Seltsam, hatte Eddy gedacht, einem etwas müffelnden Mann auf dem Fenstersims würden sie misstrauen, aber ihre Nahrung kaufen sie von so einem Schmierlappen…

Der menschliche Geist stellte für einen Vampir eine niedere Lebensform dar, ein Schwarzbandler jedoch interessierte sich dafür wie ein Insektenforscher für die Flügelzeichnungen eines Zitronenfalters. Er wollte wissen, was das für Wesen waren, für die er sich so einschränkte, und wie sie funktionierten.

Der ungetrübte Sinn eines Vampirs ließ Eddys Hand gezielt nach einem Buch greifen, von dem er sich Aufklärung erhoffte.

„Das Ich und das unbekannte Wesen" stand auf dem Einband.

Vielversprechend, dachte Eddy, entweder ich erfahre etwas über den menschlichen Geist, oder ich langweile mich in den Schlaf. So oder so, ich kann nur gewinnen!

Eddy schniefte, rieb sich die Nase und schlug das Buch auf.


	16. Chapter 16

Ein Land wie eine Tür. Offen für Menschen die bereit waren wahrzunehmen, dass es offen stand. Hier konnten Ideen zwischen den Welt hin und her wechseln. Hier waren Träume lebendig, hier passierten sie. Hier spielten sie.

Jeder, der jemals in seinem Leben geträumt hatte, war einmal hier gewesen. Alles wirkt, doch nichts ist.

Von überall konnte man dort hingelangen, aber hier befand sich das Portal, die Tür, mit deren Hilfe Träume, Ängste, Hoffnungen und Ideen auch für die wache Welt real wurden, zwar nur als Schatten einer längst verbannten Persönlichkeit in jedem einzelnen Menschen, doch machtvoll genug um Einfluss zu üben, wenn der Geist unaufmerksam wurde und wirr und ziellos durch ein ödes und doch wirkungsvolles Traumland glitt.

Die Tore zwischen den Welten, die einen gesunden Ideenaustausch ermöglichten waren verklebt.

Ein dünnes, aber schier undurchdringliches Netz aus Seide bedeckte das Knotige Land von Lancre, fein wie Staub und unerbittliche wie Stahlwolle. Das Portal verklebte und hier und dort zuckten Ideen und die Geister ahnungslos schlummernder Menschen, die zu träumen versuchten, den Eingang jedoch nicht fanden.

Die Revisoren konnten kein Leben reproduzieren, wenngleich sie einen theoretisch lebensfähigen Körper zu einhundert Prozent kopieren konnten. Doch das brauchten sie gar nicht. Totes Geweben konnten sie herstellen, wenn sie nur eine Vorlage, ein Original zur Hand – respektive zur Kutte – hatten.

Der kleine Weberknecht hatte ein wenig Seide gesponnen, die den Revisoren ausreichte, um mehr von dem Stoff zu produzieren.


	17. Chapter 17

Mehr von dem Stoff!

Eddy schnupfte erneut und starrte gebannt auf das Buch vor seinen Augen. Er starrte, als würden die Buchstaben, ihn hypnotisieren, doch der Eindruck täuschte. Er las. Gebannt, gespannt und vollkommen unfähig ein Auge zu schließen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Rote Linien zeichneten sich auf seinen ohnehin leicht geröteten Augäpfeln ab. Sie begannen zu tränen vor Anstrengung.

Obwohl Vampire natürlich im Dunkeln sehr gut sehen können, strengt auch sie konzentriertes Lesen in absoluter Dunkelheit stark an.

Schlaf. Wer brauchte schon Schlaf?

Menschen offensichtlich, fand Eddy heraus. Laut „Das Ich und das unbekannte Wesen" besaß der menschliche Geist mehr als nur Realität. Er besaß hypothetische Realität.

Ein Vampir lebte ständig in unerschütterlicher Sicherheit. Er wusste über jede Fassette seines Wesens Bescheid und konnte sie deuten. Es gab kein „unbekanntes Wesen" im Inneren einer Vampirseele.

Ein Geschöpf musste entweder sehr dumm sein oder sehr komplex denken können, wenn es tatsächlich etwas wie „das unbekannte Wesen" der menschlichen Seele geben sollte.

Immerhin hatte der Autor dieses Buchs festgestellt, dass es dieses Wesen gab, das wiederum sprach für den Menschen als komplexen Denker.

Eddy hütete sich an die Menschen einen respektvollen Gedanken zu verschwenden, doch man konnte sich auch wundern und interessieren, wenn man dabei keine wertenden Gefühle in sich aufsteigen ließ.

Theoretisch besaß der Mensch drei Persönlichkeiten, von denen sich zwei gegen eine verbündeten, so verstand es Eddy.

In Krieg, der in jedem dieser blutpumpenden Körper tobte.

Menschen waren unausgeglichen, das wusste Eddy. Vampire strahlten Sicherheit aus, weil sie sich ihrer zu jedem Zeitpunkt, immer und überall sicher fühlten, ihrer selbst vollkommen bewusst. Menschen strahlten Konfusion aus. Menschen kämpften gegen die eigene Unsicherheit und gegen das Bewusstsein, unvollkommen zu sein.

Menschen flüchteten in Gedanken und dort fanden sie nur weiteres Chaos. Sie konnten sich selbst nicht trauen und wem konnte man sonst trauen, wenn nicht sich selbst.

Das Ich, die Persönlichkeit, der Teil der Persönlichkeit, der sich Eddy erschloss, der ihm zu Teil wurde, wenn er mit Menschen kommunizierte, stellte nur die hauchdünne Ming-Vase, auf einem einbeinigen, schlecht zusammengeschraubten Ständer hinter einer viel benutzten Tür dar.

Hinter der Tür verbarg sich der Eisberg.

Eddy schnupfte, zwinkerte und starrte erneut seltsam fasziniert auf die Buchstaben und wissenschaftlichen Schemata vor ihm, bis er leise kichernd zur Seite kippte.


	18. Chapter 18

Tod trommelte mit seinen Fingerknochen auf seinen Schreibtisch. Es war nicht zwingend notwendig, dass er bei jedem Todesfall anwesend war. Die Leute konnten auch alleine sterben. Wichtig war nur die Gewissheit, dass er existierte.

So konnte er auch mal eine Nacht lang die Sense in den Schirmständer stellen und sich dem Papierkram in seinem Büro widmen.

Im Augenblich war er damit beschäftigt ein Schiffchen aus einem Stück Butterbrotpapier zu falten, bevor er aufgab und erneut zu trommeln begann.

Wenn es so weiter ging würde er bald arbeitslos sein.

Oh, sicher würde weiterhin gestorben, aber der Tod, seine Persönlichkeit, seine Gestalt hatte in erster Linie nichts mit dem Sterben zu tun. Er war eine Vorstellung der Menschen, die Form angenommen hatte.

Wenn es keine Menschen mehr gab, die sich Gedanken über den Tod machten, die an etwas glaubten, das sich nicht wissen konnten, so würde auch er, das große Skelett verschwinden, denn ohne Gedanken, ohne Vorstellungen war ein Mensch kein Mensch.

Tod hätte nie zugegeben, dass er jemals ein Gefühl verspürt hätte, doch er selbst wusste, dass er log. Als ein Wesen, das vom menschlichen Geist erschaffen wurde, für die Ewigkeit an Ende allen Lebens gesetzt wurde, mit einem universellen Gedächtnis, waren ihm zutiefst menschliche Eigenschaften zu eigen.

Er seufzte, als er sich sicher, war, das niemand ihn belauscht.

Seine Enkelin war stark, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie der Versuchung widerstehen konnte, in einem Universum zu leben, in dem es bis zum Ende aller Tag nur Susanne Sto Helit geben würde.

Tod glaubte, dass Susanne vielleicht bereits in einem Traum gefangen sein könnte. Sie war seine einzige und letzte Hoffnung. Wenn Susanne es nicht schaffte, wäre dies das Ende. Und am Ende stand er.

Das Ende der Menschheit und der Fähigkeit frei zu denken, würde ebenfalls das Ende des Todes bedeuten, da es kein Leben mehr geben würde.

Was konnte er tun?

Technisch gesehen, war das Betreten von Träumen nicht schwer, die Frage war nur, ob der Träumende einen hineinlassen wollte. Für eine junge, attraktive Frau wie Susanne war es sicher einfach einen Eingang in die Träum der Menschen zu finden. Der Tod hingegen musste draußen bleiben. Er wurde verdrängt in der gleichen Sekunde, mit der man sich über seine Existenz klar wurde. Das lag in der Natur des Menschen. Er sieht die Dinge nicht, auch wenn er sich selbst erdacht und ihnen selbst Wert und Sinn und Existenz gegeben hat.

Sie hatten Susanne erwischt. Die Revisoren hatte einen Ansatzpunkt gefunden, mit dessen Hilfe sie Susanne kontrollieren konnten.

Jeder Mensch lebte mit Hoffnungen, Ängsten und selbst aufgebauten Illusionen. Sie alle konnten Wirklichkeit werden, in Träumen, in Gedanken, in der Phantasie.

Traumpartikel, Inspirationen und frei durchs All schwebende Ideen machten es möglich.

Es war nicht weiter gefährlich, sich nachts ein paar Stunden diesen Bildern und dem kleinen egoistischen, hermetischen Universum hinzugeben, das in jedem Menschen schlummerte, hinzugeben, denn man konnte sicher sein, beim ersten Hahnenschrei verflüchtigten sich die Ideen und der rationale Persönlichkeit gewann wieder die Kontrolle über den menschlichen Geist.

Hin und wieder waren Träume sogar recht nützlich. Der Legende nach hatte der große Magier Malefizius als er sein Buch über die Entdeckung der Dähmonologie schrieb, geträumt wer würde einer Schlange in den Schwanz beißen. Danach war er nie wieder der Alte, fühlte sich aber angespornt ein wirksames Mittel für alle möglichen Schlangengifte zu finden.

Doch diese Träume waren anders. Sie hielten einen gefangen. Das Ich würde verschwimmen, die anderen würden die Kontrolle über den Menschen übernehmen und das menschliche Leben würde nur noch ein Schatten des Todes sein, während der Tod langsam so nichtig werden würde wie das Leben.

Die anderen, das waren die Schatten. Es waren zweifellos Teile des Geistes, sie waren zweifellos menschlich, doch für sich allein betrachtet, waren dies genau diejenigen Teile, die sich wünschten lieber kein Mensch zu sein.

Auch Susanne besaß eine Schattenpersönlichkeit. Sie lebte in ihren Träumen und jetzt lief sie Gefahr, dass sie die Überhand gewinnen würden und Susanne in einer Seifenblase ihrer eigenen Illusionen festgehalten würde.

Sie musste aufwachen!

Die Träume mussten abfließen.


	19. Chapter 19

„Herr, ein Tee wird dich auf andere Gedanken bringen.", sagte Albert, als er mit einem Tablett zur Tür herein kam.

Tod seufzte ein bedeutungsvolles und großbuchstabiges Seufzen.

Er pustete über den heißen Tee, was er sonst nie tat. Gegen Hitze und Kälte war er resistent.

ALBERT, MIR BLEIBT NICHTS ANDERES ÜBRIG, ALS AUFZUBRECHEN UND MEINE PFLICHT ZU ERFÜLLEN. WAS DER MORGEN BRINGT, IST UNGEWISS, ABER ICH BIN MACHTLOS GEGEN DIE KRAFT DER MENSCHLICHEN EINBILDUNG.

Tod stand auf und ein paar seiner Knochen knackten bedrohlich. Er rückte seine Kutte zurecht und trottete lustlose als sonst zum Schirmständer im Foyer, wo er seine Sense abstellte, wenn er zu Hause war.

Albert trottete ihm nach, wagte es jedoch nicht seinen Meister anzusprechen. Er hatte ihn schon oft niedergeschlagen gesehen, oft war er unvernünftig in solchen Situationen.

Wo würde er hingehen, fragte sich der Diener. Wenn die Menschen nicht mehr an einen personifizierten Tod glaubten, würden sie auch ohne seine Hilfe ins Jenseits gelangen.

Albert kannte seinen Herrn und wusste, dass er, wenn er von seiner Pflicht sprach, den Begriff schier unendlich auszudehnen wusste.

Hoffentlich würde er nichts unüberlegtes tun.

Der Tod war eine Naturkraft. Diese zu personifizieren, was eine typisch menschliche Handlung. Aber jetzt gab es vielleicht keine Menschen mehr in dem Sinne. Was konnte eine arbeitslos gewordene Naturkraft als seine Pflicht bezeichnen, so kurz vor seiner physischen Selbstauflösung?

Albert sah Tod und Binky nach, wie sie hinter dem Horizont von Tods parasitischer Welt verschwanden und in die Wirklichkeit der Scheibenwelt eindrangen. Dann wandte er sich zurück ins Haus, wo er in der Speisekammer, das fand, was er suchte.

Eine kleine Gestalt schämte sich nur wenig, als der Diener des Todes sie dabei erwischte, wie sie Löcher in den Käse fraß.

Sie sagte QUIEK, als Albert sie an seiner Kutte aufhob und auf den Küchentisch setzte.

„Nein, das ist keine Diskriminierung kleingewachsener Spezies! Es ist mein Käse!".

QUIEK.

„Doch, ich habe das Recht dazu. Pass auf, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich.".

Der Rattentod schmollte, was er dadurch zum Ausdruck brachte, dass er unschlüssig auf dem Tisch hin und her trippelte, nicht wissend wie er die offene Platte wieder verlassen konnte. Ratten fühlten sich in Ecken und Schatten am wohlsten.

QUIEK, machte er und es klang resigniert.

„Nimm den Raben und such Susanne. Sie muss ihren Großvater zur Vernunft bringen und diese ganze Sache in Ordnung bringen. Was auch immer gerade passiert. Bringt sie hier her, ich muss mit ihr reden. Vielleicht weiß sie mehr.", fügte Albert hinzu und besah sich den angeknabberten Käse aus der Vorratskammer, bevor er schweren Herzens beschloss ihn fortzuwerfen, wer wusste, wo sich die Ratte herum getrieben hatte. Immerhin befand er sich überall dort wo Ratten starben und Orte an denen selbst Ratten nicht überlebten, sollten nicht mit seinem Käse in Berührung geraten.


	20. Chapter 20

Tock, tock, tock…

Selbst das Tropfen eines Wasserhahns kann zu einer Folter werden.

Zumeist handelt es sich bei dem Wasserhahn jedoch nicht direkt um das Folterinstrument sonder nur um eine Art Kanalisierung der Problematik.

An Schlaflosigkeit leidende Menschen lagen nicht deshalb wach, weil der Wasserhahn tropfte, aber er gab einen prima Sündenbock ab, mit dessen Hilfe man seine wirklichen Probleme weiterhin erfolgreich verdrängen konnte.

Susanne dachte daran einen Klempnernotdienst zu Rate zu ziehen, doch wo wollte sie um diese Zeit noch einen solchen auftreiben können?

Schließlich öffnete sie schlagartig die Augen. Das Tocken kam nicht von einem Wasserhahn. Wenn sie es sich genauer überlegte, besaß sie in ihrer kleinen Stadtwohnung nicht einmal einen solchen.

Das nerv tötende Geräusch kam vom Fenster.

Susanne richtete sich auf und zog ihren Bademantel über. Sie griff nach dem Schürhaken, der für solche Gelegenheiten immer griffbereit neben dem Bett lehnte.

Sie ging hinüber zum Fenster. Ein Dieb würde nicht anklopfen. Ein Assassine ebenfalls nicht. Der Tod käme einfach durch die Wand.

Es musste etwas ernstes sein und als Susanne einen kurzen Blick durch das Fenster geworfen hatte, bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung. Sie zog die Vorhänge demonstrativ zu und begab sich zurück ins Bett.

Tock, tock, tock…

„Keine Chance! Du kannst es noch so eindringlich versuchen. Ich habe kein Interesse daran!", rief Susanne und tat so als würde sie versuchen einzuschlafen. Sie zog sich die Decke über die Ohren und presste die Augenlider zusammen. Kein Mensch konnte in einer derart verkrampften Position schlafen, doch Sturheit verlangte es, dies zumindest vorzutäuschen.

Tock, tock, tock…

„Geh weg!", rief Susanne.

Tock, tock, tock…

„Verdammter Vogel!", knurrte sie, schlug ihre Decke zurück und stand erneut auf. Sie ging hinüber zum Fenster, riss die Vorhänge beiseite.

„Na schön, ich lasse euch rein, aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Ihr werdet ein NEIN akzeptieren!", schnappte sie und meinte den räudigen Raben, der auf ihrer Fensterbank saß und nun Verlegenheit vorspielte, indem er mit dem Schnabel sein Gefieder putzte. Auf seinem Rücken saß eine kleine Gestalt, die einen schwarzen Umhang trug.

Der Rattentod kletterte von Sprach herunter und tapste geradewegs durch die Scheibe.

Der Rabe wartete, bis Susanne das Fenster geöffnet hatte. Dann flatterte er hinein und ließ sich auf dem Bett von Tods Enkelin nieder.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte Susanne und in ihrer Stimme schwang gefährliche Wut mit.

QUIEK, machte der Rattentod auf der Fensterbank.

Sprach übersetzte: „Es wäre klüger heute Nacht nicht zu schlafen, Susanne.".

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Susanne und meine: „Wieso sollte ich mir von euch vorschreiben lassen, wann ich zu schlafen habe und wann nicht?".

„Die Nacht, der Schlaf, die Träume bringen schlechte Dinge im Menschen hervor. Unkontrollierbare Dinge. Sie leben auf, während der Mensch sein Selbst ausruht. Es steckt ein Dämon in jedem von euch. Er wartet im Schatten und kommt hervor, wenn ihr euch schutzlos in den Arme des Schlafes begebt. Im Land der Träume ist jeder von euch der Alleinherrscher. Jeder von euch ist ein Despot in seiner eigenen Welt.".

„Jeder Mensch muss schlafen.", gab Susanne zurück, „Solange ich mich nur in meinem Bett in einen Dämonen verwandle habe ich damit keine Probleme.".

„Das System sieht vor, dass der Dämon mit dem Erwachen wieder in die Niederungen der Seele verbannt wird. Das ist richtig. Aber das System wurde manipuliert. Wenn morgen die Sonne aufgeht, werden die Menschen erwachen und sie werden immer noch träumen und sie werden aufstehen und in den Alltag zurückkehren und es werden Dämonen sein.".

„Das ist vollkommener Blödsinn. Ich möchte meine Ruhe haben und jetzt raus hier!", Susanne öffnete das Fenster für den Raben, doch der blieb mitten auf ihrem Bett sitzen.

Der Rattentod quiekte laut auf, als Susanne ihn an der Kapuze hoch hob und nach draußen auf den Sims setzte.

„Ihr sagtet, ihr werdet ein NEIN akzeptieren.", sagte Susanne und wies Sprach den Weg nach draußen.

„Genau genommen, haben wir das nicht.", der Rabe blieb sitzen und die Ratte trat erneut ein.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", seufzte Susanne.

„Du darfst nicht einschlafen und du musst den Ursprung dieser Manipulation herausfinden.".

„Wieso ich?".

„Weil dein Großvater nicht in die Träume der Menschen eindringen kann, eine junge, attraktive Frau allerdings schon.".

„Ich kann in Träume eindringen?", fragte Susanne verwundert. Sie besaß viele merkwürdige Fähigkeiten, aber durch die Träume und Gedanken von Menschen, war sie noch nie gewandelt.

„Es ist ganz einfach.", erwiderte der Rabe, „Du musst eine Nebenrolle spielen. Werde Teil einer Welt, in der du nicht die Ansagen erteilst. Beobachte, was du siehst und finde heraus, was passiert ist.".

„Aber…", begann Susanne, „Was ist, wenn ich mich weigere?".

„Ich schätze, das würde das Ende der Gesellschaft bedeuten, wie wir sie kennen und über kurz oder lang würden die Menschen aussterben.".

„Du versuchst mir nur Angst zu machen. Aber das zieht bei mir nicht.".

QUIEK, meldete sich der Rattentod.

„Nein.", übersetzte Sprach, „Wir versuchen, dir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. Du hast deinen Großvater ziemlich übel angefahren.".

„Er sagte, er will, dass ich ein Mensch bleibe.", sagte Susanne.

„Genau.", bestätigte Sprach.

„Und um ein Mensch zu bleiben, soll ich in Träumen spionieren und dem Tod dann Bericht erstatten, was in der Psyche irgendwelcher Leute schief läuft?", fasste Susanne zusammen und setzte ein humorloses Grinsen auf.

„Haargenau. Ich schätze, du hast es verstanden. Wir wünschen eine gute Nacht.", Sprach flatterte auf die Fensterbank und schüttelte sein Gefieder, sodass es staubte.

„Aber, was genau soll ich tun? Wie soll ich…", fragte Susanne und kam sich wieder vor wie das kleine Schulmädchen, dem man eine Sense in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Das wirst du schon herausfinden. Wir wissen selbst nicht genau, was vor sich geht, aber wenn es ein menschliches Problem ist, kann man es auch auf der menschlichen Ebene lösen. Viel Glück!".

Die Ratte grüßte lässig mit einer Knochenpfote, als sie sich auf den Rücken des Raben schwang, der daraufhin durch das Fenster flatterte und vor dem Hintergrund der dunkelblauen Nacht verschwand.


	21. Chapter 21

Susanne war ein überaus neugieriger Mensch. Etwas ging vor, das auch sie betraf.

Sie wollte es nicht vor Sprach und dem Rattentod zugeben, aber ein bisschen reizte sie der Gedanke, in den Gedanken anderer Leute herum zu spuken. Immerhin war sie eine Lehrerin. Einflussnahme, war ein wichtiger Teil ihrer Arbeit.

Wenngleich sie sich nicht genau vorstellen konnte, war im Begriff war gerade zu geschehen, verspürte sie ein gewissen Bedürfnis genau das herauszufinden. Vielleicht einfach nur um ihrem Großvater zu beweisen, dass nichts weiter geschehen war.

Sie schnippte mit dem Finger - was eigentlich nicht nötig war, aber es wirkte irgendwie cool – und aus der Herzogin Susanne Sto Helit wurde Susanne Tod.

Eigentlich war es keine große Veränderung, sie trug nun ein schwarzes Kleid und ihre Haare legten sich dem Anlass entsprechend zu einer wilden explodiertem-Löwenzahn-Frisur, bei der kleine Locken zu allen Seiten des Kopfes abstanden, doch an ihrer inneren Einstellung, dem sturen, fokussieren Gesichtsausdruck und dem strengen Blick änderte sich nichts.

Sie mochte das Kleid nicht, es war alt und abgetragen. Sie wusste nicht, wo es herkam und wie sie ein neues bekommen konnte. Wo bekam ihr Großvater seine Kutten her?

Sie mochte es auch nicht, dass ihre Haare einen eigenen Willen besaßen. Sie waren die Essenz von unbändigem Haar. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie legten sich der Situation und ihrer Stimmung entsprechend und Susanne fand das ärgerlich, denn so konnte man ihr an den Haaren ablesen, wie sie sich fühlte.

Die explodierter-Löwenzahn-Frisur war die, mit der sie geboren wurde und mit der sie die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte, ehe sie versuchte Zöpfe zu flechten, Pferdeschwänze zu binden oder Haarnadeln zu verwenden. Es nutzte alles nichts. Erst später entdeckten ihrer Haare ihren freien Willen, als Susanne sich mit dem Löwenzahn arrangiert hatte.

Die weiße Farbe mit den zwei schwarzen Strähnen tat ihr übriges: Susanne fiel auf. Susanne flößte Respekt ein. Vor Susanne hielt man sich fern. Susanne war so offensichtlich gegenwärtig, dass man es verdrängte. Susanne provoziert Abneigung. Susanne provozierte Furcht. Deshalb wurde sie meist ignoriert bis übergangen.

Wie auf den Tod selbst mussten alle Menschen auf sie fixiert sein, wenn sie ihr begegneten. Wie den Tod selbst schoben sie Susanne aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Die Enkelin den Todes verließ ihre Wohnung und betrat die Straßen von Ankh-Morpork, die keine Gefahr für sie darstellten, selbst wenn sie allein und zu Fuß unterwegs war.

Die Straßen waren leer und ruhig. Kein Nachtwächter. Kein Trunkenbold. Kein Dieb. Kein Assassine.

Keine Nachtmare. Keine Schwarzen Männer.

Alle schienen zu schlafen.

Wie genau trat man in den Traum eines Menschen?

Susanne wusste es nicht. Sie brauchte genauere Informationen. Außerdem hatte sie seit Sprach an ihr Fenster geklopft hatte ein enormes Bedürfnis sich bei ihrem Großvater zu entschuldigen. Er war ihr einziger Verwandter, mit dem sie ab und an noch kommunizieren konnte und sie hatte ihm derart vor den Kopf gestoßen.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das war es, was er erreichen wollte, dachte Susanne. Er wollte, dass ich mich schlecht fühle, deswegen nicht mehr einschlafe und als Entschuldigung diese Sache für ihn erledige.

Ja, sie brauchte genauere Informationen und bei dieser Gelegenheit, konnte sie ihrem Großvater sagen, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Ja, sie hatte ihn durchschaut.


	22. Chapter 22

Und doch würde Susanne tun, was ihr Großvater von ihr verlangte… Susanne war ein gutes Mädchen.

Tod wusste, dass er sich auf seine Enkelin verlassen konnte. Er und sie hatten es in den Knochen.

Zwar hatte Susanne auch einen Teil Menschlichkeit im Blut, doch ihre Knochen waren sie einer anthropomorphen Personifizierung.

Nervös wanderte Tod durch sein Haus. Unten in der Küche hörte er, wie Albert etwas in uraltem Fett briet. Auch er schien heute Nacht nicht schlafen zu wollen oder zu können.

ICH GLAUBE, ICH VERTRETE MIR ETWAS DIE BEINE, ALBERT, sagte Tod und nahm die Sense aus dem Schirmständer, SOLANGE ES NOCH MENSCHEN GIBT, RUFT DIE PFLICHT.

„Ja, Herr. Soll ich dir Binky satteln?", fragte Albert vom Herd.

NEIN… NEIN, DAS ERLEDIGE ICH SCHON SELBST.

Tod schlurfte aus seinem Haus hinüber zu en Ställe, wo der Hengst Binky seinen Herrn bereits gewittert hatte und unruhig auf der Stelle trat.

NA LOS, BINKY, sagte Tod, als er das Ross gesattelt und aufgezäumt hatte, ES GIBT IMMER EINEN JOB ZU ERLEDIGEN. ES GIBT IMMER ETWAS DAS DIE LANGEWEILE VERTREIBT.

Tod und Binky erschienen über Sto-Ebene. Das Pferd galoppiert durch die Luft, als sei es seine leichteste Übung. Vermutlich war es das auch.

Tod auf seinem Rücken hielt mit einer Hand die Zügel, mit der anderen die Sense. Allerdings war es nicht notwendig sich auf Binky festzuhalten. Der Schimmel des Todes warf niemanden ab, der auf ihm ritt.

Und so saß Tod auch weiterhin sicher im Sattel, als er nun die Zügel losließ und in seiner freien Hand ein Stundenglas erschien, dessen Sand fast vollständig von der oberen in die untere Hälfte gerieselt war.

JA, ICH BIN NOCH IM GESCHÄFT, sagte Tod, als Binky langsam hinunter zum Boden trabte.

Es war immer der gleiche Ablauf. Tod hatte schon viele Seelen ins Jenseits begleitet. Eigentlich hatte er alle Seelen, die sich derzeit im Jenseits befanden, dorthin begleitet. Eigentlich konnte ihn nichts mehr erstaunen, niemand ihn über's Ohr hauen.

Es war ein altes Bauernhaus etwas außerhalb der Stadtmauern von Sto Lat. In den Fenstern brannte noch Licht und man hörte gedämpfte Stimmen.

Tod trat durch die Wand ein und fand sich wieder im Schlafzimmer eines Menschen, der so alt war, dass man kaum noch feststellen konnte, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte. Er/sie schien in den letzten Jahren mit seinem/ihrem Bett verwachsen zu sein, denn er/sie war unter dem großen Wolken an Decken und Kissen selbst kaum noch zu erkennen. In der Matratze hatte sich eine tiefe Kuhle gebildet, in die der/die Alte immer mehr eingesunken war.

Über die Jahre hinweg hatte er/sie hier gelegen und die Kinder des Hofes kannten ihn/sie nur stumm, schlafend, und atmend.

Jetzt atmet er/sie nicht mehr und das ganze Haus hatte diese Unregelmäßigkeit der Nacht bemerkt.

Die Bewohner des Bauernhauses standen in Nachhemden und Pyjamas um das Bett des geliebten Familienmitgliedes und warteten.

Worauf sie warteten wusste Tod nicht. Auf ihn sicher nicht, denn er war gerade angekommen und niemand hieß ihn willkommen.

Das letzte Sandkorn fiel. Die Sense holte aus. Die Sanduhr verschwand. Die Sense fiel Tod aus der Hand.

Ein kurzer Moment des Schreckens ließ Tod unaufmerksam sein und sein Arbeitsgerät mitten im entscheidenden Augenblick zu Boden fallen. Niemand hörte das Geräusch der fallenden Sense.

Das Stundenglas war verschwunden. Keine Seele, kein unsterblicher Teil des Menschen war aufgestiegen und fragte Tod nach dem Weg.

Tod verspürte einen latenten Schwindel und Übelkeit.

Einen Menschen ohne Seele hatte er noch nie getroffen.

Und die Menschen, die um das Bett herumstanden? Sie standen da und starrten. Keiner sprach ein Wort, keiner schien überhaupt zu realisieren, dass etwas geschehen war. Keiner von ihnen schien die anderen überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

Die Szene bestand aus nur Statisten. Die Szene bestand nur aus Hauptfiguren.

Tod stolperte aus dem unheimlichen Zimmer. Hier war es bereits geschehen. Die Menschen waren aus dem Schlaf erwacht, doch sie träumten weiter.

Und der Tote? Er blieb so lange in seiner Traumwelt gefangen, bis jemand seine Seele aus dem Netz der Illusion entwirrte. Die Persönlichkeiten der Leute war irgendwo anders und in ihren Körpern regierte der Dämon.

SCHNELL, BINKY. ES FÄNGT AN!, keuchte Tod, als er bei seinem Pferd ankam. AM BESTEN WIR KEHREN NACH HAUSE ZURÜCK. FÜR UNS GIBT ES HIER NICHTS MEHR ZU TUN. AUSSERDEM WÜRDE MIR EINE TASSE TEE SICHER GUT TUN. ICH FÜHLE MICH EIN WENIG SCHWINDELIG.


	23. Chapter 23

Susanne stand und starrte wie benommen hinauf. Eine derartige Menge an geschriebenen Wörtern kann selbst einen starken Charakter aus der Bahn werfen.

Tods Bibliothek bestand aus kilometerlangen Gängen, die in die Finsternis einer unendlichen Ferne strebten, Regalen so hoch, dass sich dort oben die parallelen Regalwände schnitten.

Die Menge an Worten legten eine stetige Unruhe über den Raum. Hier wurde das Leben festgehalten. Hier wurden die Geschichten der Lebenden aufgeschrieben, während sie geschahen. Bis heute ich nicht geklärt, ob die Geschichten dem Leben folgen oder das Leben den Geschichten.

Fest stand, dass jedem Menschen eine Biographie im Haus des Todes vorbehalten war.

Die Worte flüsterten für gewöhnlich durch die Gänge. Schriften wollten gelesen werden. Worte strebten nach Macht, streben nach Aufmerksamkeit und danach zur Wahrheit zu werden.

Susanne stand stumm und konzentriert. Kein noch so kleines Flüstern drang an ihr Ohr. Kein Kratzen der sich selbst schreibenden Bücher. Kein rauschen von alten Pergamentblättern, die auf sich aufmerksam machen wollten.

Es war, als stünde das Leben und die Entwicklung still.

Susanne nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal vor ihr und blätterte es flüchtig durch. Die Seiten waren fast unleserlich, ausgebleicht.

Ein zweites Buch: Die Seiten, die einst beschrieben sein mussten, waren herausgerissen und es fanden sich nur noch blütenweiße Seiten, Zukunft, die nicht zur Gegenwart werden konnte.

Susanne wollte gerade nach einem dritten Buch greifen, da hörte sie hinter sich eine Stimme.

Die Stimme: ICH WUSSTE, DASS AUF DICH VERLASS IST.

„Großvater!", Susanne schreckte um, „Was geht hier vor? Die Bücher bleichen aus und jemand hat sich an dem hier zu schaffen gemacht!".

SO WIE ICH DAS SEHE, HABEN DIE SEELEN DAS DIESSEITS VERLASSEN. MEHR ODER WENIGER. EINIGE SEELEN HABEN SICH OFFENBAR SEHR WEIT VON IHREM LEBEN ENTFERNT. ABER ZUM GLÜCK IST ES NOCH NICHT ZU SPÄT. SIE SIND IMMER NOCH LESERLICH. NUR DEN ARMEN TROPF WERDEN WIR WOHL NICHT MEHR RETTEN KÖNNEN. Tod nahm das Buch mit den herausgerissenen Seiten und betrachtete es, seinen Kopf schief gelegt. ER HAT SEINE GANZE VERGANGENHEIT VERDRÄNGT. GEISTIGER SELBSTMORD. TZ TZ TZ. MANCHMAL KOMMT SO ETWAS VOR.

„Sie sind tot? Sterben sie?".

SIE SIND… GEGANGEN. UND NICHT ZURÜCKGEKEHRT. ES IST ALS HÄTTEN SIE NIE EXISTIERT.

„Aber die Menschen sind immer noch da. Drüben bei den Sanduhren rieselt der Sand wie üblich.", gab Susanne zu bedenken.

DIE SANDUHREN BILDEN DEN KÖRPERLICHEN ASPEKT DER MENSCHLICHEN EXISTENZ. DIE BÜCHER DEN GEISTIGEN.

„Und der menschliche Geist ist verloren gegangen.", schloss Susanne.

ER IST DABEI VERLOREN ZU GEHEN UND VERGESSEN ZU WERDEN, ER HÄNGT IM LAND DER TRÄUME UND ILLUSIONEN FEST.

„Eine Art Märchenland?".

EIN UNIVERSUM FÜR JEDEN. EINE SEIFENBLASE. JEDER MENSCH DAS ZENTRUM EINES EIGENEN KOSMOS.

„Sprach sagte, dass ein Dämon die Menschen führt.".

ES IST DER LETZTE REST IHRER PERSÖNLICHKEIT. EIN INSTINKT, DEN SIE VERBANNEN, WAS SIE MENSCHLICH MACHT.

„Sprach meinte auch, ich solle in die Träume der Leute eintauchen um zu sehen, was geschehen ist.", sagte Susanne vorsichtig und hoffte, dass ihr Großvater dies als Blödsinn titulieren würde.

Sattdessen sagte er: WIR MÜSSEN HERAUS FINDEN, WO DER URSPRUNG DIESER ANOMALIE LIEGT, WARUM DIE TRÄUME AM ENDE DES SCHLAFES NICHT WIE ÜBLICH VERSCHWINDEN.

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen?".

ES IST WIE EIN SCHRITT IN EINE PARALLELE WELT.

„So wie hier her zu kommen?", fragte Susanne.

GENAU. AUCH DIESE WELT EXISTIERT NUR IM GLAUBEN UND IN DER VORSTELLUNG DER MENSCHEN. GEWISSERMASSEN IST ES EIN TRAUMLAND.

Susanne atmete durch: „Gut. Ich glaube, ich weiß, was ich tun muss.", sie ließ die Schultern hängen, „Großvater, es tut mir Leid. Ich habe dich nicht ernst genommen, aber jetzt, wo ich die leeren Bücher gesehen habe…".

SCHON GUT, SUSANNE, DU MUSST DICH BEEILEN. ZU VIELE SCHATTENPERSONEN AN EINEM ORT KÖNNEN ZU PROBLEMEN FÜHREN.

Susanne trat aus der Bibliothek und kann in den Flur. Sie nahm das Schwert aus dem Schirmständer.

ICH GLAUBE NICHT, DASS DU DAS BRAUCHEN WIRST. IN EINEM TRAUM KANNST DU NIEMANDEN TÖTEN.

„Du sagtest selbst, dass es zu Problemen kommen könnte.", erwiderte Susanne.

Tod griff sich an den Schädel: WIE DU MEINST, SUSANNE, ABER VERSPRICH MIR DEINE MACHT NICHT ZU MISSBRAUCHEN, DAS IST SEHR WICHTIG. IN EINEM TRAUM, IN EINER VISION AUFZUTAUCHEN BEDARF FINGERSPITZENGEFÜHL UND RESPEKT. DENK IMMER DARAN, DASS DU NICHT DIEJENIGE BIS, DIE DIE FÄDEN IN DER HAND HAT. DU BIST NUR SPIELBALL IN EINEM FREMDEN GEDANKEN. HANDLE KLUG. ICH WERDE MICH ETWAS HINLEGEN. MIR IST EIN WENIG SCHWINDLIG.

„Du hast dich noch nie ausgeruht.", stieß Susanne hervor, „Der Tod ruht nicht.".

VIELLEICHT WERDE ICH ALT UND NICHT MEHR GEBRAUCHT, brachte Tod hervor, HEUTE NACHT BIN ICH EINEM MENSCHEN BEGEGNET, DER OHNE MEIN ZUTUN VERSTARB. BESSER GESAGT, DESSEN KÖRPER SEINE FUNKTION AUFGAB, OHNE DASS ICH GEBRAUCHT WURDE. VIELLEICHT WERDE ICH BALD NICHT MEHR GEBRAUCHT, SUSANNE.

„Sag so etwas nicht, Großvater. Ich werde sehen, was mit dem menschlichen Geist geschehen ist und ich werde ihn zurückbringen und dann wird alles so sein wie vorher. Die Bücher werden wieder etwas zu schreiben bekommen.".


	24. Chapter 24

Wohin verschwand der menschliche Geist, wenn er träumen? Was geschah mit dem Körper, wenn die Kontrolle fehlte?

Susanne streifte unbemerkt durch die Straßen Ankh-Morporks, die wie sich wie verwaist vor ihr erstreckten.

Was war der menschliche Geist? Was machte ihn aus?

Das alles waren Fragen, die Susanne beantworten musste, wenn sie herausfinden wollte, wie sie die Menschlichkeit oder die Grundlage der Menschlichkeit zurück in die Realität bringen konnte.

Wo sollte sie suchen? Wie sollte sie beginnen? Wen konnte sie um Hilfe bitten?

So wie sie das sah, war sie im Augenblick allein auf der Welt. Die letzte ihrer Art. Die einzige Person, die zumindest größtenteils menschlich war.

Aber was bedeutete es, menschlich zu sein?

Und wie trat man in einen Traum ein? Als Parasit in einer parasitischen Welt?

Susanne streifte durch die Königsstraße von Ankh. Sie suchte nach einem geöffneten Fenster. Sie kam sich ein bisschen wie ein Dieb oder wie ein Vampir vor. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wieso sie nach einem offenen Fenster suchte, sie konnte durch Wände gehen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ein menschlicher Geist, der über Nacht das Fenster geöffnet ließ auch im Schlaf offen für spontane Änderungen sein könnte. Ein solcher Mensch fürchtete keine Diebe oder Vampire. Vielleicht fürchtete er auch keine Traumparasiten.

Vor einem großen Haus blieb sie stehen.

Jetzt oder nie, dachte sie und trat durch die Wand ein in einen verwaisten, dunklen Hausflur.

Sie hatte das Haus nicht auf's Geratewohl ausgewählt. Es war eine unterbewusste Entscheidung, denn sie kannte die Bewohnerin und wenn jemand es verdient, dass man in ihrem Bewusstsein herum spukte, dann war sie es.

Natalie Kraushaar und Susanne kannten sich seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit in Quirm.

Erstaunlicherweise besaß Natalie absolut glattes, dünnes zum fetten neigendes Haar, das ihrem Namen keine Ehre machte. Natalie hatte eine für ein Mädchen untersetzte Figur und Probleme mit dem Bindegewebe, was sie kaschierte, indem sie schon damals meist Kleider trug, die entweder zu weit oder zu eng waren. Passende Kleider gehörten nicht zu Natalies Markenzeichen.

Susanne fragte sich, ob sie sich ein solches Aussehen leistete, weil ihr Vater reich genug war, dass das keine Rolle spielte, oder weil sie es einfach nicht besser wusste.

Wenn man Natalie lange genug kannte und sie oft genug angesehen hatte, fiel einem der ungepflegte Stil auch gar nicht mehr auf, gestand Susanne sich ein.

Wenn man Natalie lange genug kannte, gab es andere Dinge, die einem den letzten Nerv raubten.

Susanne und Natalie waren auf der Schule… Freundinnen gewesen, dachte Natalie. Susanne jedoch wusste, dass ihre Beziehung ausgezeichnetes Potential für eine lange, leidenschaftliche Feindschaft gehabt hätte.

Doch Susanne war nicht dumm. Sie zeigte ihre Abneigung nicht offen, sondern amüsierte sich im Stillen, wie es nur sadistische Herrscher in Folterkellern tun. Natalie bekam davon meist nichts mit. Sie tappte fröhlich in alle Fallen, die Susanne ihr stellte.

Als Mädchen hatte sie den Vorteil, den ihre Abstammung brachte ausgenutzt, indem sie in den Ferien in der Bibliothek ihres Großvaters nach ihrer Biographie gesucht hatte.

Susanne wusste alles über Natalie. Sie kannte sie in und auswendig und was ihr in der Schulzeit viel Spaß bereite hatte, würde auch heute Nacht ihr Vorteil sein.

Natalie Kraushaar war die Tochter eines Fabrikanten für Perücken und Toupets in Ankh-Morpork. Ihr Familie hatte Geld, jedoch offensichtlich keine Zeit der Tochter einen ordentlichen Charakter mit auf den Lebensweg zu geben.

Natalie war vor allem deshalb Susannes einseitige Freundin gewesen, weil sie gerne stark und selbstbewusst gewesen wäre, statt klein, pummlig und nervös.

Sie war der Typ Mädchen, der jemanden braucht, an den sie sich klammern konnte. Für Natalie war das ganz klar Susanne, die dunkle, mysteriöse, geheimnisvolle.

Insgeheim hielt sie Susanne für eine Hexe und wünschte sich eines Tages ebenso souverän durch die Flure des Internats schreiten zu können, in geheime Treffen eingeweiht zu sein und okkulten Schmuck zu tragen, ohne dass es lächerlich an ihr aussah.

Natalie war nicht dumm in dem Sinne, wie verwechselte nur hin und wieder Intelligenz mit Obszönität. Sie glaubt, wenn sie schmutzige Witze in einer Mädchenrunde riss, würde sie locker und ungezwungen, vielleicht sogar cool, rüberkommen, doch für Susanne wirkte sie eher steif und ihr Schulmädchen-Kichern half auch nicht besonders bei „Vorhaben Lässigkeit".

Einige Mädchen fielen sogar auf diesen gespielten Charme herein, fanden Natalie amüsant. Nicht so Susanne. Sie lachte nie, sie lächelte nie. Sie stand meist nur da und hatte einen leeren Blick aufgesetzt, der noch strafender wirkte, als ein strafender Blick.

Durch Ignoranz konnte man Leute in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Bis in den Wahnsinn wollte Susanne Natalie natürlich nicht treiben. Auch die Enkelin des Todes besaß etwas Mitgefühl und wusste hin und wieder zu überspielen, wie genervt sie von Natalie war.

Das waren die Momente, in denen sich Natalie Hoffnungen macht, dass Susanne ihre Freundin war. Sie hing ihr am Rockzipfel, sie kopierte ihre Frisur, was in einer Katastrophe endete, denn Susannes Haar wollte nicht kopiert werden, sie erzählte jedem der nicht schnell genug das Weite suchen konnte, dass Susanne ihre beste Freundin war und sie nahm sich vor nach der Schule Susanne regelmäßig zu schreiben. Und das war es, was Susanne wiederum in den Wahnsinn trieb: Natalie arbeitete nicht, sie lebte zu Hause bei ihren Eltern, sie hatte sich nicht weiterentwickelt, war nicht erwachsen geworden, glaubte immer noch…

Doch Susanne kannte auch die Schattenseiten von Natalies Charakter, die ihr sehr wohl bewusst waren, die sie jedoch wohlweißlich unter Verschluss hielt.

Die Biographie hatte Susanne alles verraten: Natalie war unsicher, ob ihres Mangels an Disziplin, Schönheit und Intelligenz.

Sie versuchte es zu überspielen, indem sie gelernt hatte, schnell zu realisieren, was ein Gesprächspartner hören wollte. Sie baute ihrer Kommunikation auf Schlagworten auf.

Sie war ein Ja-Sager ohne zu denken.

Sie war ein Opportunist.

Sie wäre die perfekte Beraterin eines dummen Tyrannen gewesen.

Susanne wusste jedoch, dass Natalie nur zu leicht auf rhetorische Fallen hereinfiel, ließ sich entlarven und bloßstellen. Sie geriet in schnell in Schwierigkeiten, weil sie zu schnell überzeugt spielte und nichts zu hinterfragen schien.

- Hey, dieser Eisbecher ist wirklich lecker! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es Spinateis gibt.

- Ja, nicht wahr.

- Hey, was sagst du zu dem jungen Gärtner da drüben. Sieht ziemlich gut aus, was?

- Oh ja. Und diese verschwitzten Klamotten, machen es nur noch besser.

- Hey, kannst du mir bei dieser Mathe-Aufgabe helfen? Ich hab das mit den Logarithmen nicht so ganz verstanden, aber ich hab da so eine Theorie…

- Oh ja, da bin ich sicher! So würde ich das auch rechnen!

- Hey Natalie, der Himmel ist grün.

- Ja, heute ist er besonders schön. Fast wie smaragdfarben.

Das war Natalies Problem: Sie hinterfragte nichts, was man ihr servierte. Sie hinterfragte es nicht, bevor sie antwortete und vermutlich auch nicht danach. Und somit belog sie sich mit jedem Wort selbst, ließ sich glauben, eine Meinung zu haben

Außerdem räusperte sie sich viel häufiger, als notwendig gewesen wäre.

Susanne war immer als Siegerin aus allen Konflikten heraus getreten. Sie war hübsch, intelligent und umhüllt von einer geheimnisvollen Aura. Alle Schulaufgaben bestand sie mit Leichtigkeit und Bravour.

Dennoch – und das zählte zu ihren positiven Eigenschaften – war Natalie nie neidisch auf Susannes Erfolg.

Sie gönnte es ihr, die beste zu sein. Schließlich wollte Natalie die beste zum Vorbild haben.

Widerstrebend hatte Susanne alle Briefe ihrer Schulfreundin beantwortet und jetzt stand sie im Hausflur ihres Hauses. Sie war in der ultimativen Machtposition. Sie konnte nun nicht nur über die charakterlichen Schwachstellen lesen, wenn sie wollte, konnte sie sie manipulieren.

Wenn sie schon in einen Geist einstieg, so sollte es zumindest Spaß machen. Jemanden zu besuchen, den sie kannte, erschien Susanne außerdem für den Anfang logisch. Immerhin konnte sie so herausfinden, wo die Unterschiede zwischen dem Traumcharakter und der Wirklichkeit lagen.

Dennoch musste Susanne zugeben, dass es auch zur Befriedigung eines persönlichen Grolls diente, sich ausgerechnet Natalie als erstes Opfer auszusuchen.

Als hübsche, starke, intelligente und vollkommen humorlose Frau legte Susanne Wert auf einen gewissen Stil, auch darauf, dass man Ironie verstand und wusste, wann man die Klappe zu halten hatte und dass man nicht alles direkt auf sich selbst beziehen musste, was irgendein Sprecher in den Raum gestellt hatte. Aber hauptsächlich ging es Susanne um Stil.

Als Lehrerin legte sie Wert darauf, dass Menschen sich eine eigene Meinung bildeten und vertraten – wenngleich sie gegen Opportunismus und Schleimerei selbst noch kein Mittel gefunden hatte.

Was mochte dieses Mädchen wohl träumen?

In der Biographie hatte nichts davon gestanden. Die Bücher beschrieben nur die wachen Momente des Lebens.

Susanne schritt eine enge Treppe hinauf zu den privaten Zimmern der Familie Kraushaar.

Natalies Zimmer war schnell gefunden. Die Zimmertür trug ein Türschild, das jedem Einbrecher, Assassinen und Dieb mitteilte, dass hier die Tochter des Hauses nächtigte.

Susanne rollte mit den Augen: Ein Schild, das die Form eines Apfels hatte aus der ein Würm herausgekrochen kam, darauf der Namensschriftzug.

Sie hatte sich wirklich nicht weiterentwickelt.

Susanne trat durch die Tür und stand nun im Zimmer einer sechszehnjährigen, gefangen im Körper einer erwachsenen Frau.

Natalie lag in einem übergroßen Himmelbett und schlief ruhig, ohne sich zu rühren.

Susanne seufzte, schloss die Augen und schnippte mit dem Finger. Dann trat sie einen Schritt vor.

Es war einen Versuch wert. Tods Reich war eine parasitische Welt neben der Realität, ein Traum war nichts wirklich anderes. Wenn sie sich konzentrierte, konnte sie die Tür zu Natalies Traum vielleicht auf die gleiche Weise öffnen, wie sie die Zeit anhielt und die Tür zu Tods Garten öffnete.


	25. Chapter 25

Susanne öffnete die Augen und sah Farbe.

Ihre Umgebung war nicht mehr dunkel und grau, sondern hell und bunt. Etwas bunter als die Wirklichkeit.

Sie sah sich um: Die war eine seltsame Sichtweise auf den Marktplatz von Quirm.

Sie selbst war oft dort gewesen, doch sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass die Straßenlaternen rosa Licht spendeten. Sie erinnerte sich gar nicht die Straßenlaternen jemals so intensiv betrachtet zu haben, wie sie sich jetzt in ihren Fokus drängten.

Dies war eine andere Perspektive. Es war der Marktplatz von Quirm, dies war die Blumenuhr, dies war das Eiskaffee, dies war die Straße hin zum Internat. Doch der Anblick blieb ihr fremd. Obwohl sie einen Großteil ihrer Jugend hier verbracht hatte, glaubte sie sich hier nicht auszukennen. Sie wagte es nicht einen eigenen Schritt zu gehen.

Sie kannte die einzelnen Komponenten, die das Bild ausmachten, doch alles wirkte greller und runder und breiter und weicher und heller, als in ihrer eigenen Erinnerung.

Bilder der Realität, die sich einem Menschen als Erinnerung einpflanzen müssen wohl nicht immer identisch mit dem Original sein, überlegte Susanne und dann fragte sie sich: Was ist eigentlich das Original? Gibt es ein Original, wenn sich das Bild lediglich im Gehirn materialisiert?

Dies war die Wahrheit in Natalies Sichtweise. Ihre sah anderes aus und doch waren beide Wahrheiten gleichwertig, wenngleich es Susanne schwerfiel das zu akzeptieren, mitten auf einem rosabelichteten Platz in Quirm, bei einer quietsch bunten Blumenuhr, die sie aus ihren Träumen immer zu verdrängen versuchte.

Sie musste Natalie finden. Irgendwo in diesem bizarren Bild musste sie sich befinden oder zumindest ihr Schattenselbst.

Susanne fragte sich, woran sie Natalie erkennen sollte. Womöglich sah sie hier ganz anderes aus, vielleicht sah sich Natalie selbst ganz anderes als sie.

Vorsichtig versuchte Susanne einen Schritt zugehen. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass sie sich auch in dieser Welt bewegen konnte. Sie sah sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf die Eisdiele.

Es fiel Susanne schwer sich in einer Welt zu bewegen, die sie nicht geschaffen hatte. Bisher hatte sich immer auf ihren eigenen Blickwinkel verlassen, selbst Tods Welt bot die Option einer eigenen Sichtweise, doch hier schienen ihre Augen nicht richtig zu funktionieren. Sie projizierten Bilder, die nicht zu Susannes Gedanken passten. Dies war nicht ihre Welt.

Natalie hatte sich ein eigenes Universum aufgebaut, das sie wie in eine Luftblase hüllte und abschirmte, von anderen Ideen.

So etwas hatte ihr Großvater gemeint, als er von den Dämonen im Inneren jedes einzelnen sprach.

Es mochte gut gehen, solange Natalie schlief und nicht durch die Stadt lief, was würde geschehen, wenn sie aufwachte und immer noch glaubte, die Welt wäre einzige, das was sie sich einbildete.

Susanne war nur Statist in diesem Traum, daran musste sie sich gewöhnen. Doch sie zwang sich, sich auf die Eisdiele zu zubewegen.

Diese Bewegungen waren nicht von Natalie geplant und deshalb fielen sie Susanne schwer. Sie gehörte nicht hierher. Natalie wollte sie nicht hier haben.

Sie trat an einen Tisch auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Eiscafé heran. Hier saß die einzige Gestalt in der ganzen Szene, deren Gesichtszüge nicht seltsam unscharf und scheinbar uninteressant waren. Sie saß hier nicht allein, doch die zweite Gestalt, war ein gesichtsloser Statist, wie Susanne.

Die andere Person musste die Träumerin sein, auch wenn Susanne sie nicht erkannte. Jedenfalls schien sie den Mittelpunkt der Szene und allem zu Bilden. Licht fiel auf sie in einer anderen Art und Weise als auf den Rest des Platzes. Es war heller und rosaroter und wenn man genau hinsah, glitzert sie hin und wieder.

Sie saß einer anderen Person gegenüber und unterhielt sich, ohne dass jemals eine unvorhersehbar wirkende Antwort kam.

Was gesprochen wurde erreichte Susannes Ohr nicht. Es war der Teil, den man an Träumen sofort vergas, noch während man ihn erlebte.

Doch alle Zurückhaltung und Gesichtslosigkeit konnte nicht dafür sorgen, dass Susanne dachte. Sie war zwar Teil des Traums geworden, aber immer noch ein Fremdkörper, den man lediglich äußerlich kontrollieren konnte. Natalie hatte sie nicht erfunden, sie konnte Susanne nur gestalten.

Susanne sah sich Natalie genau an. So saß Natalie Kraushaar sich selbst. So wünschte sie sich zu sein. So hatte sich ihre Schattenpersönlichkeit selbst gestaltet: Selbst im Sitzen wirkte sie groß und dünn. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr schulterlang und glatt, sondern kraus und wirr zu einer Hochsteckfrisur verarbeitet. Sie war nicht mehr dunkelblond, sondern weißhaarig. Natalies Kleidung bestand zum größten Teil aus schwarzer Seide, Spitze und Tüll. Sie trug eine Korsage, obwohl sie ungemein schlank wirkte.

Sie hatte sich auch geschminkt: weißer Puder und blutroter Lippenstift. Trotzdem wirkte sie damit nicht lächerlich.

Susanne blickte in Natalies Gesicht, wie in ein Spiegelbild.

Eine perfekte Kopie ihres Stils, ihrer Frisur, ihrer Haltung, ihrer Mimik und Susanne war sich sicher, dass hinter ihrer Stirn sehr susannige Gedanken warteten, oder zumindest Gedanken, die Natalie für susannig hielt.

Susanne sagte etwas, doch es klang nicht, wurde nicht gehört und gleich wieder vergessen. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Natalie sie überhaupt wahrnahm, dass sie blickte starr und überheblich an ihr vorbei, als wolle sie dem gesichtslosen Statisten stumm mitteilen, dass sie die bessere Susanne war und überhaupt den Blick besser drauf hatte.

Musste sie sich so etwas gefallen lassen?

Etwas zum Wohle der Menschheit zu erledigen, war eine Sache. Jetzt wurde es persönlich. Susanne konnte es nicht zulassen, dass da draußen, in der Realität eine Kopie ihrer Selbst herumlaufen würde. Das entsprach ganz und gar nicht ihrer Vorstellung von Susannigkeit. Es hatte etwas mit Stolz und ihrem Dickkopf zu tun.

Susanne hatte Neid nie als eine Form von Lob betrachtet, eher als eine Form von Missgunst, die sie ausgerechnet von Natalie nicht erwartet hätte. Die Schatten schienen schlimmer zu sein, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie waren keine Gegenteile, sie waren Idealvorstellungen. Und wie konnte man gegen so etwas gewinnen? Noch dazu in einer Welt, in dem man ein Fremder war und auf ewig bleiben würde.

Susanne schloss die Augen, schnippe mit dem Finger und trat einen Schritt zurück.


	26. Chapter 26

Mit einem Augenaufschlag beförderte sich Susanne wieder ins Schlafzimmer der Realität, wo sie Licht und Farben mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen konnte, und ihre Gedanken nicht durch offensichtliche Trugbilder geblendet wurden.

Sie glaubte nicht, sich über bewegt zu haben. Sie kannte das Gefühl, die Zeit zu durchbrechen, doch dies war seltsam. Sie war durch eine Welt gereist und hatte sich nicht mal bewegt. Nur ihre Vorstellung war einige Schritte gegangen. Die Vorstellung, die ein anderes Mädchen von ihr hatte, hatte Susanne sich bewegen lassen.

Das war verrückt. Sie war dort gewesen. Mit Haut und Haaren, nur gesehen hatte man all das nicht. Niemand hatte sie gesehen. War sie da gewesen?

Susanne war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie überhaupt etwas gewesen war oder nur etwas gesehen hatte, das jetzt ein stumpfes Echo in ihrem Kopf darstellte. Sie erinnerte sich kaum an Einzelheiten. Alles war verschwommen wie ein Aquarellbild, auch sie selbst war nur ein störender Fleck auf einem Bild gewesen.

Sie musste sich Klarheit verschaffen. Irgendjemand musste ihr helfen können. Irgendjemand musste ich mit so etwas auskennen.

Mit leicht pochendem Kopfschmerz verließ Susanne das Haus der Familie Kraushaar. Sie achtete darauf, dass ihre Schritte so leise und real wie möglich waren, denn Susanne wollte sicher gehen, sich jetzt in einer Welt zu befinden, in der es ihr freistand die Welt zu sehen, wie es ihren Augen und ihrem Gehirn passte. Und doch blieb ein bitterer Nachgeschmack: der Gedanken, dass nicht sie diese Bilder auswertete, sondern ihr Schatten, der vielleicht heimlich ebenfalls die Übernahme ihres Körpers plante. Susanne war müde und sie wusste, dass das gefährlich werden konnte.

Wenn sie in dieser Stadt überhaupt jemanden finden konnte, der sich mit derartigen psychologischen Verrenkungen auskannte, so konnte sie ihn nur an einem einzige Ort finden.

Von der Königsstraße war es nicht sehr weit bis zur Universität, doch Susannes Füße waren schwer und fühlten die Nachwirkungen von kurzzeitiger Realitätsferne.

Es Gefühl der Taubheit besserte sich auch nicht, als sie einige Minuten später durch die Außenmauer des Campus wich und wieder kurze Zeit später durch die massive Mauer des Hauptgebäudes.

Die gesamte Universität lag in einem Dornröschenschlaf und Susanne war gekommen die Prinzessin mit einer ordentlichen Ohrfeige wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu befördern, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Susanne stand im Foyer und hörte von allen Gängen und Zimmern her ausgiebiges Schnarchen. Es hatte keinen Sinn wahllos zu suchen. Dafür hatte Susanne keine Zeit und auch wäre es wohl aussichtslos gewesen, einem Schattenzauberer eine Information zu entlocken, wie man die alte Persönlichkeit zurückholen konnte.

Doch Susanne fiel etwas anderes ein, für das es sich immer lohnte die Universität zu besuchen.

Die Bibliothek der Universität war groß genug um einen stabilen Zugang zum L-Raum bereitzustellen, durch den sie einfach und problemlos in Tods Bibliothek gelangen konnte, wo sie nach Hinweisen und Hilfe in Ruhe suchen konnte, denn Zeit war dort ein dehnbarer Begriff.

Susanne eilte durch die Gänge des Studientraktes und erreichte schließlich die Pforte der Bibliothek. An der großen Eichentür pinnte einige Hinweisschilder:

Betreten der Bibliothek

auf eigene Gefahr!

Für Verluste von Kleidung,

Proviant und Körperteilen

wird keine Haftung übernommen!

Vorsicht! Magische Entladungen!

Berühren der Buchsicherungen

verboten!

Keine Getränke!

Kein Essen!

Bitte Ruhe!

Sie trat geradewegs durch die Tür und fand sich wieder im Stockdunklen.

Susanne spürte, dass sie gehört wurde und zwar nicht nur von den nun aufgeregt zappelnden Büchern, sondern von etwas fast ebenso lebendigen.

„Hallo?", flüsterte Susanne auf's Geratewohl.

Als niemand ihr antwortete versuchte sie es noch einmal: „HALLO?".

Ein Schnauben erklang unweit vor Susanne.

„WER BIST DU?".

„D-du musst n-nicht so rreden.", erklang es und Susannes Gehirn lokalisierte den Sprecher etwa einen halben Meter schräg links von ihr, auf dem Boden sitzend oder sehr klein.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Susanne noch einmal, diesmal nicht mit der STIMME, trotzdem aber mit der Schärfe einer ungeduldigen Lehrerin.

„Warrte, ich mache eine Kerrze an.", sagte die Stimme vom Boden her und nur einen kurzen Augenblick später erhellte ein schmächtiger Lichtkegel einen winzigen Teil eines Gesichtes. Die Person, zu dem das Gesicht gehörte richtete sich auf und reichte Susanne die Hand: „Man nennt mich Eddy. Ich bin Hausmeisterr.".

Susanne gab ihm die Hand und erwiderte: „Mein Name ist Susanne Sto Helit. Ich bin Gräfin.". Nicht, dass Susanne besonderen Wert darauf legte, dich sie hatte mit einem Mal das Bedürfnis sich möglichst gut zu positionieren.

„Tatsächlich?", rief der Hausmeister erstaunt, „Das ist ja ein Zufall! Unter meinen Vorrfahrren finden sich auch so einige Adlige! Vielleicht sind wir verrwand? Kommt ein Zweig deinerr Familie zufällig aus Überrwald?".

„Nein, gewiss nicht. Meine Verwandtschaft ist entweder tot oder der Tod.".

„Das tut mirr leid.", sagte Eddy.

„Nein, der Tod. Ich bin seine Enkelin.".

„Oh. Aberr ich muss dich enttäuschen. Bei mirr ist nichts zu holen. Ich bin sozusagen unsterrblich.".

„Ich bin nicht wegen dir gekommen.", sagte Susanne knapp.

„Weswegen dann, Teuerrste?".

„Ich suche nach einem Zugang zum L-Raum um in Tods Bibliothek zu kommen, weil ich nach… ach was soll das überhaupt? Du bist ohnehin nur ein Schatten.".

„Oh, du interressierrst dich fürr Philosophie, was? Wir alle sind nur Schatten unserrerr Möglichkeiten…".

„Nein, ich meine eher, dass du eine Art schlafwandelnder Zombie bist und du im Grunde keine Kontrolle darüber hast, was du tust. Nimm keine Rücksicht auf mich. Für dich, bin ich nur ein gesichtsloser Statist. Starr einfach weiter auf… dieses Buch!", Susanne marschierte an Eddy vorbei und schaute sich im Schatten der unendlichen Bücherregalschluchten um nach… irgendetwas.

Es war ihr unangenehm in der Gegenwart von diesem Hausmeister zu zögern. Die Götter wussten, wieso. Deshalb gab Susanne einen forschen Schritt vor und bewegte sich gespielt zielsicher vorwärts.

„Entschuldigung.", rief es plötzlich hinter Susanne, „Das mit dem ‚Schlafwandelnden Zombie' trrifft es nicht ganz. Ich bin mehrr so eine Arrt Vampirr und hellwach.".

Susanne drehte sich ruckartig um: „Du bist wach? Seit wann?".

„Seit etwa vierreinhalb Wochen.".

„Und du schläfst nicht?".

„Nein. Es ist mein Ausgleich.".

„Zur Enthaltsamkeit?".

„Woherr weißt du das?".

„Kein wilder Vampir würde eine Anstellung als Hausmeister bekommen.", erwiderte Susanne kühl.

„Ich hätte gelogen haben können.", gab Eddy zurück. Ein bisschen beleidigte es ihn, dass dieses Mädchen ihn so leicht durchschaut hatte und keinerlei Angst zu verspüren schien. Das passte nicht zu dem Typ Frau, den Eddy für gewöhnlich kennen lernte.

„Und wenn schon. Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir etwas anhaben könntest.", sagte Susanne.

Eddy warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und Susanne seufzte: „Ich sagte doch bereits, dass mein Großvater der Tod ist. Alles klar?".

Für Eddy war das Ganze nicht wirklich klar geworden, doch er beließ es dabei und fragte stattdessen: „Was suchst du hierr?".

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht.", gab Susanne zu, „Ich hatte gehofft einen Zauberer zu finden, aber sie schlafen alle bereits. Und dann dachte ich mir, dass ich in der Bibliothek vielleicht einen Zugang zum Haus meines Großvaters finden würde. Er hat auch eine große Bibliothek. Vielleicht habe ich auch einfach gehofft, doch noch jemanden zu finden, der wach geblieben ist.".

„Und da komme ich ins Spiel.", erwiderte Eddy fröhlich.

„Du kommst ins Spiel?", wiederholte Susanne spöttisch, „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern einen Vampir um Hilfe gebeten zu haben.".

„Was weiß schon ein Zauberrerr, bei dem ich dirr nicht auch helfen könnte?".

„Oh, keine Ahnung, vielleicht wie die menschliche Psyche funktioniert? Ich schätze, da kannst du ausgerechnet nicht mitsprechen. Es war dumm von mir hier her zu kommen. Zeitverschwendung. Ich könnte ganz einfach die Tür ins Reich des Todes öffnen. Ich brauche die verdammte Bibliothek nicht.".

„Es gehört sich nicht fürr eine junge Frrau, so zu fluchen.", wand Eddy ein und wechselte schnell das Thema, als er Susannes Blick im Schein der schwachen Kerze wahrnahm, wodurch er noch bedrohlicher wirkte, als wenn er ihn in vollkommener Dunkelheit getroffen hätte, „Weißt du, was ich seltsam finde? Wir befinden uns hierr in Ankh-Morrporrk und es ist Nacht und du suchst nach einerr wachen Perrson. Norrmalerrweise müsstest du nurr auf die Straße gehen und du würrdest alle möglichen Leute treffen. Wieso also die Bibliothek?".

„Es ist tatsächlich seltsam. Es ist kein Mensch auf der Straße.", sagte Susanne leise.

„Es hat was mit den Zombies zu tun?", fragte Eddy versöhnlich.

„Ich schätze schon. Inzwischen hat es vermutlich alle erwischt, die in den letzten zwei Tagen geschlafen haben und das sind vermutlich die meisten.".

„Alle? Oderr nurr alle Menschen? Was ist mit Zwerrgen und Trrolle und Untoten?", fragte Eddy.

„Träumen sie denn, wenn sie schlafen?", fragte Susanne zurück.

„Ich schätze schon.", vermutete der Vampir.

„Dann schätze ich, dass sie auch betroffen sind.", sagte Susanne.

„Und jetzt, da wirr so weit sind: Willst du mirr nicht endlich sagen, was hierr los ist? Du sagtest etwas über Psikologie?".


	27. Chapter 27

Susanne seufzte, doch dann gab irgendetwas in ihr nach und sie gestand sich ein, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb als sich zu arrangieren. Ihr war bewusst geworden, dass sie wohl keine andere Hilfe würde finden können.

Außerdem war sie selbst müde und das ließ sie mürbe werden. Sie wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und wenn es dafür nötig war, dass sie einem Vampir vertrauen musste, so musste sie sich damit abfinden.

Eddy wirkte auf sich nicht wie ein typischer Vertreter seiner Spezies. Stolz und Überheblichkeit, Selbstsicherheit, Charme und Arroganz waren immer noch Bestandteile seiner Aura, doch diese wirkte dennoch bröckelig. Den Vampir umgaben seltsame Dämpfe, giftverheißende Aromen, bittere, krankmachende Arznei und ein latenter Wahnsinn, der wohl ein Auswuchs der für trockene Vampire typischen Neurosen darstellte.

Ihm zu trauen, war genauso gut, wie jedem anderen Typen auf den Straßen von Ankh-Morpork zu trauen.

Susanne seufzte: „Ich weiß nicht genau, was los ist. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dem Bewusstsein der Leute. Sie träumen und bleiben in ihren Vorstellungen gefangen.".

Eddy hörte interessiert zu und starrte Susanne mit einem Blick an, der da Blinzeln tunlichst zu vermeiden suchte. Susanne hielt den Vampir endgültig für wahnsinnig, doch er war ihre einzige Chance auf Hilfe: „Du sagtest, du kennst dich Psikologie aus?".

In der Hoffnung, Eddy würde dies verneinen, legte sie einen sarkastischen Unterton in ihre Stimme, doch der Vampir erwiderte kühl: „Ein wenig, ja.".

Auch eine gute Nachricht, dachte Susanne. Das Leben ist einfach, wenn man jeder Entwicklung etwas Positiven abringen konnte und wenn es nur die sarkastische Genugtuung war mit dem bevorstehenden Weltuntergang recht gehabt zu haben.

„Es heißt jeder Mensch, Zwerg, Troll, Untoter habe eine zweite Schattenpersönlichkeit.", begann Susanne.

„Hmm, das ist sehrr verreinfacht ausgedrrückt, aber wenn du so willst, ja.", sagte Eddy und grinste.

„Was heißt vereinfacht?".

„Nun, eigentlich sind es keine zwei Perrsönlichkeiten, sonderrn etwa vierr.".

„Vier? Und wie soll ich herausfinden, welche davon sich derzeit in den Köpfen der Leute befindet?".

„Dachtest du es ist so einfach? Das eine Licht einschalten, das anderre aus?", fragte Eddy und fuhr fort, „Laut diesem Buch hierr, setzt sich das, was wirr als Geist bezeichnen, aus drrei Komponenten zusammen: Dem Unbewussten, das sich aufteilt in Lebens- und Todessehnsucht und dem Überrbewussten, das den bewussten Teil des Geistes unterr den Drruck einerr angeborrenen oderr anerrzogenen Morral setzt.".

„Und heraus kommt ein ziemlicher Kuddelmuddel.", schloss Susanne.

„So hat es Sigi Frreudmund ausgedrrückt, ja.".

„Wer?", fragte Susanne.

„Err hat dieses Buch geschrrieben.", er hob es vom Boden auf und reichte es Susanne.

„Der Mensch und das unbekannte Wesen.", las Susanne, „Und sowas liest du?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Meine Nächte sind lang und einsam.", gab Eddy zurück, „Ich habe das ein oderr anderre Buch überr die Naturr des Menschen gelesen, um besserr zu verrstehen, warrum sie Vampirre ablehnen und wie man das änderrn kann. Du weißt schon, psikologische Politik.".

„Aber gegen was kämpfen wir dann?", fragte Susanne, „Mein Großvater sagte, es sei ein Dämon oder so etwas, aber jetzt sagst du, das alles sind Teile, die zum Mensch-sein dazugehören.", Susanne hätte es nie zugegeben, aber sie klang verzweifelt.

„Ich schätze, es geht um das Gleichgewicht. Niemand sollte sich nurr von seinem Unbewussten oder seinen Idealvorrstellungen leiten lassen. Ich glaube, hierr hat sich der Rrealismus verschoben und…".

„…und sie zu Zombies werden lassen, wobei ich keine Untoten beleidigen will.".

„Wenn es stimmt, was du sagst, sind die Trräumerr gefangene ihrer Wünsche und ihrer Ideale. Das kann sehrr verrwirrend sein, denn diese beiden Dinge sind oft vollkommen verrschieden.".

„Ideale und Wünsche.", wiederholte Susanne, „und es muss ein Gleichgewicht gefunden werden.".

„Ich glaube, darrauf läuft es hinaus.", bestätigte Eddy ruhig.

„Was glaubst du könnte die Ursache dafür sein?".

„Ich weiß nicht. Trräume bilden eine eigene Welt und jederr Trraum ist ein eigenes Univerrsum fürr sich. Sie bilden eine gute Basis dafürr einen menschlichen Geist zu zerrbrrechen.".

„Großvater sagte, ich solle in den Träumen selbst nach der Ursache für dieses Ungleichgewicht suchen.".

„Nun, dann sollten wir keine Zeit verrlierren.", sagte Eddy und klemmte sich „Der Mensch und das unbekannte Wesen" unter den Arm.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich dich mitnehme?", rief Susanne, doch sie wusste bereits, dass sie verloren hatte.

„Ich dachte, du brrauchst Hilfe. Und stell dirr nurr mal vorr, morgen frrüh sind die Strraßen bevölkerrt von noch grrößerren Egoisten als sonst.".

„Ankh-Morpork würde im Chaos versinken. In noch größerem als sonst.", gab Susanne zu, „Wir müssen diese Sache vor morgen früh erledigt haben.".

Susanne hielt ihr Schwert fester als sie es musste, als sie mit Eddy im Schlepptau durch die Gänge der Universität eilte.

„Fürr den Fall, dass du müde werrden solltest, könnte ich dirr ein ganz herrvorragendes Mittel empfehlen.", sagte Eddy und schnupfte. Susanne ging nicht darauf ein.


	28. Chapter 28

Beide waren sich nicht sicher, wohin sie rannten, vor was sie davon liefen, oder was sie suchten. Im Augenblick war es nur wichtig in Bewegung zu bleiben. In Bewegung konnte man denken. In Bewegung schlief man nicht ein.

Denken, Susanne, denken!

Und schließlich drang ein leises, aber penetrantes Schnarchen an ihr Ohr. Susanne verlangsamte ihren Lauf, was dazu führte, dass Eddy genau in die hinein lief und mit der Hand an deinen Mund fuhr: „Autsch! Genau auf die Fähne. Ich hab dich doch nicht verrlepft?".

„Nein, alles in Ordnung.", winkte Susanne ab und wechselte das Thema, „Hörst du das?".

„Jemand schnarrcht. Nicht sehrr ungewöhnlich an dieserr Univerrsität.".

„Ich finde, wir sollten nachsehen, was er träumt.", sagte Susanne, „Er ist so gut wie jeder andere und irgendwo müssen wir anfangen. Warum nicht den erstbesten nehmen?".

„Wie du meinst.", sagte Eddy und folgte Susanne eine Steintreppe hinauf zu einer Tür, hinter der sich das Schlafzimmer des Schnarchers befand.

Susanne schritt durch die Tür. Eddy musste sie zuerst öffnen.

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung fand er sich im Schlafzimmer eines Zauberers wieder und nicht in einem eines Dienstmädchens, das womöglich noch eine Vorliebe für seidene Nachthemden hatte.

Es schien zumindest ein Zauberer zu sein, denn der Schlafenden trug in seinem Bett den obligatorischen, spitzen Hut. Er war rot und begann an einigen Stellen bereits zu verrotten. Pailletten waren abgefallen. Stattdessen zierten Löcher und Risse, die windschiefe Kopfbedeckung.

Doch sie wies unmissverständlich darauf hin, dass der Träger ein Absolvent der Unsichtbaren Universität war. Obwohl alle Zierde abgefallen war, jemand hatte sich darum gekümmert, dass sie Buchstaben „Z-A-U-B-B-E-R-E-R" immer noch gut zu lesen waren.

„Das ist Rrincewind.", sagte Eddy in einem Tonfall der das Äquivalent zu einem exzessiven Augenrollen darstellte, „Err ist garr kein rrichtigerr Zauberrerr.".

„Nein, er ist kein Zauberrerr. Er ist ein Zaubberer.", sagte Susanne süffisant, „Wir werden uns ansehen, was ihn in seinen Träumen bewegt.".

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das nicht vielleicht Zeitverschwendung ist.", sagte Eddy vorsichtig, „Err ist nicht unbedingt das hellste Licht an dieser Univerrsität.".

„Umso besser. Ein Durchschnittsstudent. Genau das richtige Versuchssubjekt.".

„Um ehrrlich zu sein, ich fürrchte Rrincewinds Trräume könnten fürr uns rrecht gefährrlich werrden.".

„Wieso das? Es sind Träume, nichts weiter. Sowas kann uns nichts gefährlich werden.".

„Rrincewind hat viel Zeit in den Kerrkerrdimensionen verrbrracht. Sowas könnte abfärrben.", hielt Eddy entgegen.

„Du meinst seine Träume könnten uns zu nahe gehen? Könnten zu real werden, wenn wir eintreten?", fragte Susanne und zog eine Augenbraue hinauf.

„Ja.", antwortete Eddy schlicht.

„Angst?".

Eddy zögerte.

„Es kann für uns nicht schlimmer sein, als für ihn.", sagte Susanne.

„Manchmal schrreit err im Schlaf.", versuchte Eddy sich zu verteidigen.

„Aber er lebt noch.".

„Ja, aberr…".

„Na los, komm schon! Ich will sehen, was bei diesem Zaubberer im Kopf vor geht.".

Susanne griff nach Eddys Hand, der diese nicht schnell genug zurückziehen konnte – Susannes Reflexe waren so schnell, dass sie fast ihre physische Qualität verloren. Sie zog ihn mit sich einen Schritt nach vorne.

Unwillkürlich musste Eddy blinzeln und fand sich wieder an einem Ort, der entweder unendlich groß oder unendlich klein sein konnte. Es gab keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, anhand derer man Relationen vergleichen konnte.

Es gab keine Decke, keine Wände, keinen Horizont, keinen Himmel, kein Licht.

Es gab nur einen Boden, der einen arroganten Eindruck machte, als müsse man ihm Dankbar für seine Existenz sein.

Es war nicht stockfinster, aber es gab auch keine Lichtquelle. Vollkommene Abwesenheit von Licht bei gleichzeitiger völliger Abwesenheit von Dunkelheit. Keine Schatten. Alles ging über in einem grauen Dunst. Ein graues Bild, auf dem nicht allzu viel zu sehen war.

Der Ort war flach und von grobem Sand bedeckt, der knirschte, wenn man sich darauf bewegte.

Geräusche bewegten sich wie durch Vakuum, klangen unwirklich und spröde.

Eine greifbare Unwirklichkeit lag in der Luft und versuchsweise hob Eddy an um einzuatmen.

Es gelang und das beruhigte ihn enorm.

„Dieser Ort sieht aus wie…", sagte Susanne nachdenklich.

Eddy sah zu ihr hinüber und erschrak, ob ihrer Dreidimensionalität, die er bei der Unendlichkeit der Fläche fast verdrängt hatte.

„Was hast du eben über einen Todestrieb gesagt, Eddy?", fragte Susanne nachdenklich.

„Nun, err ist ein Teil des Unbewusstseins.", sagte Eddy geduldig, „Neben dem Überrlebenstrrieb ist err derr stärrkste Trrieb des Menschen.".

„Der Todestrieb, ja klar.", bemerkte Susanne sarkastisch, „Glaub mir, ich kenne mich mit sowas aus und bisher wollte kein Mensch unbedingt sterben. Sie feilschen, die tricksen und sie verlieren immer.".

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Eddy und grinste, „Glaub mirr, wenn sie es wirrklich wollten, könnten sie den Tod überrwinden. Manchmal gelingt es ihnen sogarr.", der Vampir räusperte sich.

„Was?", fragte Susanne gereizt.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt, was ein Zombie ist und wie err zu einem fürr gewöhnlich geworrden ist.".

„Schon gut. Es scheint mir eben nur schwer einleuchtend zu sein.".

„Und das, obwohl du ein Mensch bist?".

„Größtenteils ein Mensch.", verbesserte Susanne.

„Ich nehme an, es hat etwas damit zu tun, dass es ein unbewussterr Trrieb ist.".

„Es erscheint mir seltsam, auf der einen Seite einen Überlebenstrieb und auf der anderen Seite einen Todestrieb zu besitzen.", bemerkte Susanne.

„Naja, ich glaube, ein Mensch ohne Todestrrieb würrde sich ziemlich langweilen.".

„Wie auch immer, lass uns nach diesem Zauberer suchen, er muss sich ja hier irgendwo befinden.".

„Err scheint ziemlich langweilig zu sein.", bemerkte Eddy, als er sich erneut umsah.

Susanne nickte nur uns suchte den unendlich scheinenden Horizont nach etwas lebendigem ab.

Und dann bemerkte sie Rincewind.

Er saß auf dem Boden und Susanne war sich sicher, dass sie vorhin schon einmal diese Gegend mit den Augen abgesucht hatte und niemand dort gesessen hatte.

Er saß da und wartete. Er sah äußerst zufrieden aus, grinste irr, als er die beiden Eindringlinge in seinem Traum bemerkte. Wie benebelt richtete er sich auf und kam einen Schritt auf Susanne und den Vampir zu. Er streckte seine Hand aus und betastete Susannes Schulter: „Ihr seid echt?", keuchte er.

„Ja.", erwiderte Susanne, verwundert, dass sie wahrgenommen worden waren. Immerhin hatte Natalie keine derartigen Anstalten gemacht. Aber vielleicht waren Zauberer bewusstere Menschen.

„Welch eine Überraschung!", brachte Rincewind hervor, „Es passiert immer irgendwas. Früher oder später musste etwas passieren, nicht wahr?", er richtete diese Worte nicht an die beiden Besucher, sondern an die Welt und das Universum im allgemeinen.

„Äh…", begann Eddy und erntete ein wissendes Lächeln von Rincewind.

„Wie nett, ein Vampir und er hat auch gleich seine Assistentin mitgebracht. Was ist mit dem Skelett-Typen? Ich habe ein Recht ihn persönlich zu treffen. Mein Hut weist deutlich darauf hin.", der Zaubberer deutete auf Susannes Schwert, das diese nun hinter sich zu verstecken versuchte. Sie wollte den Zauberer nicht damit erschrecken.

„Wir sind nicht deswegen gekommen.", sagte Susanne sanft, doch Rincewind hatte nicht auf eine Antwort gewartet und stellte nun nur noch eine Staubwolke in der trostlosen Ebene dar.

„Err rrennt in seinem eigenen Trraum vorr den einzigen Dingen weg, die es hierr gibt?", wunderte sich Eddy, „Wirrken wirr den so furrchterregend?".

„Es bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Was glaubst du, wie groß diese Traumwelt ist?".

„Keine Ahnung, wenn einige Theorrien stimmen, sind sie rrund und der Zauberrerr müsste von dorrt hinten wiederr auf uns trreffen.".

„Eine runde Welt? Eine wirklich abwegige Theorie.", kommentierte Susanne und blickte sich um, „Aber wie es aussieht, handelt es sich für unseren Freund um einen Alptraum. Da hinten kommt er.".

Tatsächlich kam von dort eine Staubwolke direkt auf Eddy und Susanne zu und der Vampir rief dem Zauberer entgegen: „Wirr wollen dirr nichts anhaben! Wirr sind nur hierr um mit dirr zu sprrechen! Wenn du bitte einen Moment anhalten würrdest!".

„Ha! Ich kenne diese Tricks! Ich bin nicht noch am Leben, weil ich im Angesicht des Todes gezögert habe davon zu laufen! Und mich im Schlaf heimzusuchen ist ein netter Versuch, aber eben nur ein Versuch!", keuchte Rincewind, als er einen Haken schlug und in eine anderer Richtung davon stob.

„Wenn du uns nicht zuhörst wirst du womöglich nicht mehr aufwachen!", rief Susanne und bekam ein „Ha!", als Antwort.

„Mit ihm ist nichts anzufangen.", seufzte Susanne.

„Err hat einen errstaunlichen Überrlebenstrrieb, wenn ich das feststellen darrf.", erwiderte Eddy, „Würrde sicherr einen guten Zombie abgeben.".

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein sonderbarer Traum?", rief Susanne dem rennenden Zauberer entgegen, der nun wieder von der anderen Seite auf sie zu gerannt kam, „Hier gibt es nichts! Es ist totlangweilig.".

„Oh, ich finde es recht aufregend vor dem Tod und einem Vampir davonzulaufen.", entgegnete Rincewind.

„Ich bin nicht der Tod!", rief Susanne, „Ich bin nur seine Enkelin!".

„Und was willst du in meinem Traum?", fragte Rincewind argwöhnisch.

„Ich will dich nur etwas fragen!".

Rincewind war in gehörigem Abstand stehen geblieben und beobachtete die beiden Eindringlinge genau.

„Wie kannst du wissen, dass du jetzt in diesem Moment trräumst?", fragte Eddy und versuchte professionell zu klingen, ihm fehlte dazu nur ein Klemmbrett und ein Kugelschreiben.

„Seht euch um! Hier gibt es keine Gefahren, von euch mal abgesehen. Es muss ein Traum sein! Die Wirklichkeit birgt nur sehr wenige Räume, an denen ich allein und unbehelligt sein kann.".

„Und das ist, was du dir wünschst?", fragte Susanne.

„Oh nein! Wünschen würde ich mir einen Teller mit Bratkartoffeln und ein kühles Bier in einer ruhigen Taverne, vielleicht auf dem Land oder einer einsamen Insel. Aber für den Anfang ist das nicht schlecht.".

„Es sieht aus, wie das Reich des Todes.", hielt Susanne entgegen.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin einmal dort gewesen.", sagte Rincewind, „Es war recht friedlich, wenn es nicht so… tot gewesen wäre.".

„Diese Logik möchte ich verrstehen.", flüsterte Eddy Susanne zu.

„Aber wie kommt dieser Ort zustande?", wollte Susanne wissen.

„Was weiß ich? Du bist hier die übernatürliche Entität!".

„Ich bin größtenteils menschlich!", rief Susanne und zeigte ihr Schwert. Rincewind wich zurück.

Susanne ließ des Schwert fallen und trat einige Schritte auf den Zauberer zu. Eddy nutzte die Gelegenheit, um unbemerkt ein wenig Pulver in die Nase zu schnupfen.

„Was ist diese Landschaft für dich, wenn es nicht dein Wunsch ist?", bohrt Susanne und es klang fast flehend, was ihr selbst missfiel und sie wütend werden ließ.

Rincewind antwortete nicht und um die Stille etwas erträglicher zu machen sagte Eddy leise: „Es ist das einzige, das ihm bleibt, wenn man all das aus derr Rrealität abzieht, das ihm Angst einjagt. Es ist, was err ist, wenn man die Angst von ihm abzieht.".

„Angst? Es geht um Angst?", fragte Susanne und blickte auf den dürren Zauberer.

„In seinem Kopf drreht sich alles um Panik.".

„Dann ist es dir egal, wovor du davon läufst?", fragte Susanne.

„Natürlich! Wer fragt, vergeudet Zeit und begibt sich nur unnötig in Gefahr!", sagte der Zauberer, „Was soll das hier werden? Wollt ihr mich therapieren? Danke, ich bin glücklich hier!".

„Aber es ist nicht… menschlich.", stammelte Susanne hilflos.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Rincewind, „Es ist öde, es ist grau, es ist langweilig und es ist lebensfeindlich. Was könnte menschlicher sein?".

„Du bist nicht mehrr menschlich, wenn du nicht von hierr verrschwinden möchtest. Willst du fürr immer hierr bleiben? In einem Alptrraum?.".

„Das hier ist nicht mehr ein Alptraum als das Leben in der Universität, glaubt mir.", erwiderte Rincewind, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihr wollt und warum ihr hier seid, aber wenn es euch irgendwie möglich wäre wieder zu verschwinden, wäre ich euch sehr dankbar!".

Susanne zuckte mit den Schultern, hob ihr Schwert auf, was den Zauberer kurz zusammenschrecken lies und nahm Eddy am Ärmel.

Sie traten einen Schritt zurück.


	29. Chapter 29

„Komm mit!", rief Susanne und rannte aus dem Zimmer die Treppe hinunter.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Eddy und lief ihr nach.

„In die Bibliothek.", antwortete Susanne unbeirrt.

„Was willst du denn da?".

„Ich muss etwas nachlesen.".

Susanne und Eddy eilten durch die selben düsteren Gänge zurück, durch die sie gekommen waren.

Doch sie wirkten anders.

„Dynamische Flure", kommentierte Eddy, „Veränderungen halten die grauen Zellen fit.".

Susanne nahm es hin und folge dem Vampir durch die Gänge, die seltsame Kurven aufwiesen, die nach Susannes Auffassung nicht in die äußeren Wände des Universitätsgebäude passen dürften.

Jemand anderes hätte von solche Vorstellungen zumindest Kopfschmerzen bekommen, doch der Enkelin des Todes waren solche dynamischen Realitäten nicht unbekannt.

Die Pforte zur Bibliothek befand sich an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor, doch Susanne und Eddy waren mindestens einen Kilometer weiter gelaufen.

„Du kennst dich hier gut aus, oder?", fragte Susanne, als sie an einem Korb vorbei gingen, in dem unter vielen Kissen ein rot-brauner Fellsack schnarchte.

„Nun, genau genommen kennt sich hierr niemand aus.", antwortete Eddy, „Höchstens vielleicht derr Bibliothekarr. Aberr derr scheint zu schlafen.".

Susanne klappte die Augenbrauen herunter und blickte den Vampir finster an – und das war ein Anblick, den man vor allem bei düstern Lichtverhältnissen nicht so schnell vergas.

Eddy, selbst als Vampir, erkannte, dass es nun besser war, die vorherige Aussage zu revidieren: „Naja, aberr als Hausmeisterr kenne ich mich wohl dennoch bestens aus.".

„Na schön. Hast du schon einmal etwas von dem L-Raum gehört?".

„Der Bibliothekarr trreibt sich dorrt manchmal herrum, sagen die Herren Zauberrerr.", sagte Eddy, Aberr es ist sehrr gefährrlich.".

„Was könnte fürr uns schon gefährlich sein?", fragte Susanne süßlich.

„Naja…", begann der Vampir.

ICH SAG DIR, WAS FÜR DICH GEFÄHRLICH WERDEN WIRD, Susanne grinste.

„Du. Hab ich recht?", quiekte Eddy.

„Du lernst schnell.", sagte Susanne.

„Warr schon immerr ein Strreberr, Frräulein.", sowas kam bei einer Lehrerin immer gut an.

„Gut.", erwiderte Susanne zufrieden, „Mein Großvater hat eine große Bibliothek. Bring uns hin!".

„Augenblick mal! Du sagtest dein Grroßvaterr ist derr Tod.", führte Eddy an.

„Du hast recht. Er hat die größte nur denkbare Bibliothek.".

„Aberr…", Eddy sah Susannes Augenbrauen und schritt voran, „Folge mirr.", seufzt er.

Der L-Raum ermöglichte es todesmutigen und lebensmüden Draufgänger durch Welten und Dimensionen zu reisen.

Ermöglicht wurde dies durch ein Phänomen, das immer dann auftritt, wenn viele Bücher auf engem Raum zusammen stehen. Bücher bauten Brücken durch Realitäten und Hypothesen.

Auf diesen teils realen, teils hypothetischen Wegen konnten neben Ideen und Inspirationspartikeln auch Personen wandeln, sofern die literarische Basis stark genug war.

Je mehr Bücher sich in einem Raum befinden, desto sicherer konnte man reisen.

Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass man gefahrlos oder zielgenau reisen konnte.

So kam es, dass es immer wieder Reisende oder unfreiwillig Reisende in ihnen fremde Dimensionen, Universen und Zeiten katapultiert wurden.

So trifft man häufig vor allem in Bibliotheken oder Buchhandlungen auf Geschöpfe, die einem mehr oder weniger außerirdisch vorkommen.

Die Brücken und Durchgänge des L-Raums werden umso substanzieller, je magischer die Bücher sind, über die man reist. Eine Bibliothek wie die er Unsichtbaren Universität, die theoretisch sogar Bücher enthielt, die nur der Möglichkeit nach existierten, irgendwann einmal geschrieben zu werden, hielt praktisch Türen überallhin geöffnet.

Eddy und Susanne stolperten durch die Dunkelheit.

Bei Eddy rührte das motorische Unvermögen jedoch nicht von Nachtblindheit, sondern von Nervosität und den Nebenwirkungen seiner Wachhaltungssubstanzen her.

Schließlich tat sich in der Dunkelheit ein noch dunkleres Tor auf.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ich gehen sollte, dachte Eddy und begann zu schaudern. Es hat uns gefunden!

Greifbare Dunkelheit, mehr als die Abwesenheit von Licht, gähnte Susanne und Eddy wie ein Höllenschlund entgegen.

Die Enkelin des Todes fühlte sich zu Hause.

„Ich schätze, wirr sind da.", keuchte Eddy.

„Dann lass uns reingehen!", drängte Susanne.

„Äh…", kam es wiederum von dem Vampir, „Ich würrde lieberr hierr warrten.".

„Ach was, es gibt nichts wo vor du Angst haben müsstest.", sagte Susanne und grinste wieder, AUSSER…

„Okay, okay. Aberr wirr gehen nicht so weit rrein.".

Die Bibliothek des Todes war nicht weniger magisch als die der Universität.

Für gewöhnlich raschelte hier das Papier während es sich gerade selbst beschrieb und die Biographien der Menschen festhielt.

Für gewöhnlich.

Die Bücher waren still. Totenstill.

„Das ist nicht normal.", sagte Susanne, als sie sich besorgt umsah.

„Eine wahrrhaftig Stille Bibliothek.", kommentierte Eddy, „Ein bisschen ist es unheimlich.".

„Stille ist nie unheimlich. Die meisten anderen Dinge sind viel schlimmer.", sagte Susanne knapp ohne sich umzublicken.

Es gab kein Licht, es gab keine Schatten.

Eddy fühlte sich wie zurückversetzt in Rincewinds Traum. Doch dies war schlimmer. Er war hier und dies war seine Realität.

„Was suchen wirr hierr?", fragte er, als Susanne zielsicher durch die Regalwände wich und mit dem Zeigefinger über die Buchrücken strich.

„Das Buch über unseren Zauberer.", antwortete Susanne und fügte hinzu, „Die Bücher sind kalt. Sie waren noch nie kalt. Sie sind wie… tot.".

„Sie sind nicht tot. Sie schlafen.", sagte Eddy, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, bevor er sich korrigierte, „Sie trräumen.".

„Ich glaube, es ist kein Schlafen oder Träumen. Es ist eine Art neuer Zustand, wie bei den Menschen selbst. Eine Art Koma.", überlegte Susanne.

„Was willst du in Rrincewinds Buch lesen?", fragte Eddy vorsichtig.

„Ich möchte wissen, wieso er sich in eine solche Welt träumt und es ihm dort gefällt. Ich muss wissen, was die Basis im Wesen eines Menschen ist, um einen Traum hervorzubringen.".

Eddy nickte und sah sich ebenfalls um: „Wie sind die Bücherr hierr sorrtierrt? Offenbarr nicht nach dem Alphabet oder dem Jahrrgang. Hierr steht ein Schäferr namens Scherrgut, derr im Jahrr 1730 gestorrben ist, neben einem Kleinkind namens Müdigkeit Gerrngrroß.".

„Vielleicht sind sie irgendwie verwand.", vermutete Susanne.

Eddy blätterte: „Der Schäfer stammt aus Viericks, das Kind aus Llamedos.".

Susanne schwieg und überlegte.

Eddy durchbrach die bedrückende Stille, als er es nicht mehr aushielt: „Aberr dein Grroßvaterr muss, doch in derr Lage sein, sich hierr irrgendwie zurrecht zu finden.".

„Ich habe nie gesehen, dass er sich je die Mühe gemacht hatte, nach etwas zu suchen.", antwortete Susanne, „Was er brauchte, stand für ihn bereit. Es ist das Schicksal, dass die Bücher ordnet.".

„Und das kann manchmal rrecht verrworren sein.", sagte Eddy.

„Ja, es geht nicht um Beziehungen oder Verbindungen oder Gemeinsamkeiten. Diese Bibliothek ist nach dem Zufallsprinzip geordnet. Alles ist darauf abgestimmt, dass die Bücher zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort in die Hände fallen müssen.".

„Dann scheint es wohl Schicksal zu sein, dass wirr das Rrincewind-Buch nicht finden, was?", sagte Eddy und kicherte heißer in der wagen Hoffnung diesen Ort nun verlassen zu können.

„Wir haben zu sehr danach gesucht.", erwiderte Susanne, „Ich habe oft in dieser Bibliothek gesessen und gelesen. Aber nie habe ich nach einem bestimmten Buch gesucht. Das, was mich interessierte fiel mir wie automatisch in die Hände. Die Bücher interagieren mit dir.".

„Du hast in den Bücherrn herrumgestöberrt?", rief Eddy gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich habe nur gelesen. Nichts umgeschrieben.", verteidigte sich Susanne, „Das ist der Unterschied zwischen einer anthropomorphen Personifizierung und einem Gott. Götter lenken die Geschicke der Menschen kommen aber nie mit ihnen in Kontakt, Leute wie wir machen die Drecksarbeit und dürfen ausbügeln, was die da oben verbocken.".

„Und so denkt der Tod überr seine Arrbeit?", fragte Eddy.

Susanne antwortete nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich, sich nicht zu konzentrieren. Sie schloss die Augen, stopfte sich die Finger in die Ohren und sprach in gebieterischem Tonfall: NA LOS, MACH SCHON! DU WEISST, WAS ICH BRAUCHE, WENNGLEICH ICH BETONEN MÖCHTE, DASS ICH NICHT DANACH SUCHE.

„Du meinst, du kannst den Rraum damit überrlisten?", schloss Eddy, bevor ihm ein Buch auf den Kopf fiel, „Ist es das?".

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Susanne kühl und schlug die Biographie des Zauberers an einer beliebigen Stelle auf.

Sie blätterte weiter. Und weiter. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist los?", fragte der Vampir, als er glaubte, dass Susanne unhöflich wurde.

„Hier steht nur was von Ungeheuern und Monstern und Wesen aus den Kerkerdimensionen. Was hatte er denn da verloren?".

„Es würrde sein Trrauma anderren Leuten gegenüberr errklären. Werr einmal dorrt warr, scheut alles Leben, heißt es, denn err hat die Niederrungen eines jeden Menschen und sich selbst gesehen.".

„Hier steht, er war sogar einmal hier, im Reich des Todes. Inoffiziell tot, sozusagen.".

„Ja, es heißt, err sei viel herrumgekommen.".

„Er ist viel herumgekommen und hat unwahrscheinlichen Schrecken gesehen und…", Susanne blätterte, „… am eigenen Leib offenbar nur deshalb nicht erfahren, weil er offenbar… recht schnell laufen kann.".

Susanne zögerte, dann schloss sie: „Vielleicht sind Träume ebenfalls eine Art Flucht für ihn und…"

„Err flüchtet ins absolute Nichts…", kam ihr Eddy zuvor, „Rrincewind warr in den Kerrkerrdimensionen, err muss das vollkommene Chaos gesehen haben.".

„Und jetzt wünscht er sich Ordnung.", überlegte Susanne, „Also geht es doch um Wünsche.".

„Wünsche, Hoffnungen, Befürrchtungen. Manche sagen, Trräume seien eigentlich nurr ungeorrdnete Gedanken, die derr Trräumende selbst nicht mehrr nachvollziehen kann.".

„Es muss einen fürchterlichen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht haben, wenn er glaubt, nur noch in dieser Wüste Frieden und Ruhe finden zu können.".

„Werr viel gesehen hat, hat viele Eindrrücke gesammelt und die eindringlichsten Eindrrücke sind meist die schrrecklichsten.".

Susanne sah Eddy verständnislos an: „Wie kommst du denn darauf?".

„In einigen Fällen warr ich ein schrrecklicher Eindrruck.".

Nach einer kurzen Pause sinnierte Susanne: „Ich finde ihn sehr dreist. Er hat den Tod gesehen und ist zurückgekehrt.".

„Im Grrunde ist das nichts besonderres.", meinte Eddy leise und erwartete eine verbale Ohrfeige.

„Ja, aber er hat keine Reißzähne oder struppiges Fell. Er lebt, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht mehr sollte.".

„Err hat deinen Grroßvaterr an der Nase herrum geführrt, kein Grrund zurr Aufrregung.".

„Für Leute wie dich sind solche Sachen kein Problem.", zischte Susanne in einem plötzlichen Anflug des Gefühls, die Ehre einer pflichtbewussten Familie bewahren zu müssen.

„Err hat sein Schicksal in die eigenen Hände genommen.", erwiderte der Vampir und bevor er etwas hinzufügen konnte, antwortete Susanne: „Ja, und sowas ist mir unsympathisch. Wenn das alle machen würden, würde die Welt bald im Chaos versinken!".

„Was hast du dagegen? Das Chaos schien mirr immerr rrecht zuverrlässig zu sein – wenn man absolute Unzuverrlässigkeit zum Maßstab nimmt - wie ein guterr Milchmann… Sein Wille ist stärrkerr als seine Bestimmung.".

„Nach diesem Buch hier zu urteilen, sind einfach nur seine Beine schneller.", sagte Susanne und schloss die Biographie geräuschvoller, als es hätte sein müssen.

Sie stellte das Buch scheinbar zufällig in das Regal hinter ihr, wo es im lichtlosen Schatten verschwamm und seine Konturen mit denen der anderen Bücher verwischte.


	30. Chapter 30

„Und jetzt?", fragte Eddy.

Susanne stand einfach nur da und starrte ins Nichts des seltsamen Lichts der endlosen Bibliothek.

„Ich warte auf den richtigen Augenblick.", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Wofürr?".

„Wir sind hier um ein Rätsel zu lösen. Wir haben die Aufgabe durch Träume zu tingeln und herauszufinden, woraus sie bestehen und wie man sie beenden kann. Es ist eine recht gradlinige Geschichte und trotzdem verlangt sie, dass wir das Richtige tun.".

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte der Vampir und schnupfte, was dafür sorgte, dass er eine ein wenig entspanntere Haltung annehmen konnte. Er fühlte sich zwar immer noch nicht wohl in den Räumlichkeiten des Todes, doch ein vernebeltes Gehirn konnte alles angenehmer aussehen lassen, als es tatsächlich war.

„Wir müssen die richtigen Träume wählen. Ich hätte schon früher hier her kommen sollen.".

„Und du warrtest jetzt bis dir das rrichtige Buch in die Hände fällt?", fragte Eddy.

GANZ GENAU

Eddy zuckte zusammen und machte unwillkürlich ein abwehrende Geste, stieß dabei gegen das Regal hinter ihm, geriet ins Stolpern und fiel. Auf seinem Kopf landete ein schäbiges Exemplar eine Biografie.

Es war bereits recht voll geschrieben und der Einband versprach dem Leser spannende Unterhaltung.

„SAMUEL MUMM" stand eingebrannt in abgewetztes Leder. Susanne hob es auf und wischte etwas Staub weg. Dann schlug sie das Buch an einer beliebigen Stelle auf und begann zu lesen: „Heutzutage verbringt er die meisten Abende in seinem Büro und unterschreibt Formulare. Er bemerkt sogar, dass er bei Dunkelheit etwas wie Müdigkeit entwickelt und hin und wieder nachts sogar einschläft. Manchmal sogar in seinem Bett, bei seiner Frau. Die Zeiten ändern sich schneller als Menschen es können. So ist es zu erklären, dass Sam sich insgeheim zurücksehnt in den Rang eines Feldwebels auf den Straßen. Diese Arbeit kommt ihm ehrlicher und wichtiger vor, als das ewige Sitzen und trockene Entscheidungen treffen…".

Susanne blickte auf und bemerkte, dass Eddy damit beschäftigt war sich eine Zigarette zu drehen.

HIER IST DAS RAUCHEN VERBOTEN!

„Entschuldige, ich dachte, wenn wirr hierr schon die Nacht verrbrringen, kann ich es mirr auch etwas angenehm gestalten.".

„Wieso ausgerechnet er?", fragte Susanne mit dem Hinweis auf das Buch.

„Werr ist das überrhaupt?".

„Sir Samuel Mumm, Kommandeur der Stadtwache und Herzog von Ankh. Sieh dir das Buch an. Es ist fast kaum verblasst.".

„Verrblasst?", fragte Eddy.

„Naja, es ist so. Die Bücher verblassen mit der Zeit, da die Menschen in ihren Träumen leben. Rincewinds Buch war schon recht schwer zu entziffern. Aber das hier ist noch sehr lesbar.".

„Derr Kommandeurr der Wache? Hierr in Ankh-Morrporrk? Ich glaube nicht, dass wirr den besuchen sollten. Ich habe gehörrt, dass derr eine Abneigung gegen… Leute wie mich haben soll.".

„Nun, das werden wir in Kauf nehmen müssen. Hör zu, du hast Ahnung von der Theorie. Jetzt müssen wir herausfinden, wie die Praxis aussieht.", sie seufzte, „Es fällt mir schwer, das zu sagen, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe!".

Eddy steckte die Selbstgedrehte in seine Hosentasche und schlurfte Susanne hinterher.

„Wo gehen wirr hin?", fragte Eddy nach einer Weile, da sie durch die unendlichen Regalschluchten streiften.

„Mumm ist mit Lady Sybil verheiratet. Ihre Familie hat eine kleine Bibliothek. Ich versuche ein Tor dorthin zu finden und dann hoffen wir, dass unser Kommandeur seine Nacht heute bei seiner Gattin verbringt.".

„Eine kleine Bibliothek? Nurr eine kleine? Das könnte gefährrlich…", Eddy verstummte, als Susanne sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte.

„Gut so.", sagte sie und ging weiter.

Der L-Raum ist über Kontenpunkte mit anderen Bibliotheken, Archivaren und Buchläden verbunden. Es gibt Überschneidungen in der Raum-Zeit bezüglich des Inhalts der Bücherregale, deren Ordnung per Naturgesetz im ganzen Multiversum festgeschrieben scheint.

Ein privates Bücherzimmer zu finden, war schwer, jedoch nicht unmöglich, wenn man sehr vorsichtig vorging und den Vorteil besaß sich bezüglich der Sterblichkeit nur geringe Sorgen zu machen.

Nichts desto weniger fürchtete Eddy falsch abzubiegen und in einer fremden Dimension, in einer fernen Zeit zu landen, wo Vampire vielleicht nicht die respektvolle Toleranz und den höflichen Abstand wie in Ankh-Morpork genossen, wo sie vielleicht sogar… sterben konnten.

„Bist du sicherr, dass du das rriskierren willst?", fragte er, „Womöglich landen wirr irrgendwo, wo es keinen Tod gibt, was seine Perrsonifikation sterrblich machen dürrfte.".

„Ich bin nicht die Personifikation des Todes. Nur seine Vertretung. Manchmal.", antwortete Susanne kühl, „Ich bin größtenteils menschlich.".

„Und das macht die Sache umso grruseligerr fürr mich.".

„Wieso das denn?".

„Na ja, den Tod zu fürrchten, das ist ein Rreflex. Err ist unbegrründet und in meinem Kopf weiß ich, dass err fürr mich keine Rrolle spielt. Ich kann gut mit derr Furrcht vor dem Tod leben, solange ich weiß, dass ich nicht sterrben werrde. Aberr du. Ein Mensch. Eine menschliche Frrau. Du musst verrstehen, dass das fürr mich eine… Verrsuchung ist.".

Susanne legte den Kopf schief und sagte in ernstem Tonfall: „Keine Sorge. Tu dir keinen Zwang an, ich kann mich verteidigen. Versuch es und ich werde dich auf der Stelle von diesen Ideen heilen, glaub mir.".

„Ja. Das ist derr Punkt, an dem die Verrwirrung einsetzt. Auf derr einen Seite… nun ja… und auf derr anderren machst du mirr… Angst.", Eddy schniefte, denn ein grünlicher Schaum versuchte sich seinen Weg aus seiner Nase zu bahnen.

„Angst?", spie Susanne aus, „Angst ist unproduktiv. Das solltest du unter Kontrolle bekommen.".

„Kontrolle, ja, das ist eine angeborene Eigenschaft der Vampire.", murmelte Eddy und hoffte, dass Susanne das nicht kommentieren würde.

„Wo geht es lang?", fragte sie stattdessen, als der Weg zwischen zwei Bücherregalen sich teilte und beide Alternativen in gähnender Finsternis zu verschwinden schienen.

„Es ist egal. Derr L-Rraum hält sich nicht an sinnlich errfahrrbare Wege. Es könnte sein, dass dieserr Weg derr nach dorrt gerradeaus geht, zu einem Orrt hinterr uns führrt, ohne eine Kurrve zu machen. Vielleicht führrt err aberr auch ins anthike Ephebe oder aberr in die Hausbibliothek des Kommandeurrs derr Stadtwache. Du musst es nicht wissen. Du musst es nurr wissen wollen. Das ist derr errste Schrritt zurr Macht, heißt es.".

„Na gut, dann will ich, dass da hinten…", begann Susanne vorsichtig, als glaubte sie eine höhere Macht betrügen zu müssen.

Eddy unterbrach sie jedoch: „Ich glaube, wirr brrauchen keine Gebete. Da vorrne ist ein Teetisch. Ich glaube, wirr sind da.".

Tatsächlich hatte sich die Lichtsituation für menschliche Augen erheblich zum Vorteil entwickelt. Statt absoluter Finsternis, die eher dem Nichts, als der Farbe Schwarz entsprach, herrschte nun ein grauer Dunst, durch den fahles Mondlicht brach, dass sich seinen Weg durch ein verschmiertes Fenster bahnte.

Kein Zweifel, die Luft hier drin stand vor kalten Zigarrenqualm und ein latenter Geruch von explosiven Gasen bildete ein interessantes und ungewöhnliches Aroma für eine Bibliothek.

Susanne und Eddy sahen sich vorsichtig um. Der Raum war nicht besonders ordentlich, kein Prestigesalon für die Empfänge einer Herzogin. Hier wurde gearbeitet, jedoch offenbar nie aufgeräumt.

Es standen Gläser und Aschenbecher herum. Ein paar abgelaufene Stiefel lag verteilt in zwei verschiedenen Ecken, die Bücher in den Regalen waren nur vage sortiert und ein Großteil stapelte sich auf dem Boden, lag geöffnet auf der Fensterbank, auf dem Teetisch oder einem Stuhl.

Der Raum wirkte enge und konnte bei sensiblen Geistern schnell Platzangst verursachen. Die Bücherstapel, die morschen Regale, alles schien kaum zusammen zu halten, wankte und konnte jeden Augenblick in sich zusammen fallen.

Mit größtem Argwohn stellte Eddy Brandspuren am Halt der Regale fest und bemühte sich von nun ab nichts mehr zu berühren und den Fußboden nur mit tief empfundener Missbilligung gegenüber der Schwerkraft.

Susanne hingegen betrachtete sich die seltsamen, gerahmten Zeichnungen an der Wand.

„Das sind die politischen Karikaturen aus der Times.", stellte sie fest, „Manchmal sind die ganz schön grenzwertig. Und er sammelte die?".

„Könntest du bitte aufhörren hierr so herrum zu trrampeln? Derr ganze Rraum wackelt!".

„Ich frage mich, wieso er sich mit etwas umgibt, das sich über ihn lustig macht.".

„Manche Leute brrauchen das um auf dem Boden zu bleiben.", knurrte Eddy und versuchte beim Sprechen so wenig Luft wie möglich in Wallung zu bringen.

„Selbstironie wird überschätzt.", kommentierte Susanne knapp und untersuchte ein kleines Notizbuch, das auf dem Teetisch gelegen hatte.

„Findest du das rrichtig?", fragte Eddy vorsichtig.

„Wenn es niemand erfährt, ist es nicht relevant, ob etwas richtig oder falsch ist. Und überhaupt: Ist der Tod richtig oder falsch? Es kommt immer auf die Perspektive an und aus meiner ist es richtig.".

„Was warr das?", fragte Eddy plötzlich.

„Weibliche Logik?", sagte Susanne langsam und verwirrt über die dumme Frage.

„Nein, ich meine das Gerräusch.".

Jetzt hörte Susanne es auch: „Es klingt wie… Schnarchen. Nur… gefährlicher.".

„Die Zauberrerr sagen, bei Lady Käsedick könnte es Drrachen geben.", flüsterte Eddy vorsichtig.

„Drachen die schnarchen, beißen nicht.", sagte Susanne in ihrer überzeugendsten Lehrerinnenstimme.

„Ein Drrachenbiss ist auch nicht das gefährrliche, was einem in Gegenwarrt eines Drrachen widerrfahrren kann. Ich habe gehört, wenn sie schlafen, pusten sie oft unkontrrollierrt Stichflammen aus und…".

„Keine Sorge.", flüsterte Susanne ihm zu. Sie war ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Geräuschs gegangen, hatte den Kopf durch eine Tür gestreckt und verkündete nun: „Es war nur der Butler. Das ist sein Schlafzimmer.".

Eddy ging trotzdem nur sehr vorsichtig und unnatürlich schnell an der Tür vorbei, als erwartete er jeden Augenblick eine unnatürlich-anorganisch gefärbte Flamme, durch die Wand zu brechen.

„Hörst du das?", fragte Susanne, die bereits auf der vierten Stufe einer Treppe nach oben stand, „Noch mehr Schnarchen.".

Eddy setzte ein sarkastisch-ängstliches Lächeln auf und sagte: „Und du wirrst mirr gleich sagen, dass das nurr die Lady ist und kein Drrache. Wie kann ich mirr nurr Sorrgen machen? Im Haus des Kommandeurrs der Stadtwache, der sich mit Drrachen umgibt und eine stadtbekannte Abneigung gegen Vampirre hat. Nicht zu verrgessen: Der Butlerr, der mit seinem Schnarrchen einen Regenwald in einer Wüste verrwandeln könnte…".

KOMMST ODER WAS?, sprach Susanne und Eddy rannte ihr ohne ein weiteres Wort nach die Treppe hinauf.

Sie kamen an die Tür, hinter der es bedrohlich schnarchte. Wieder streckte Susanne ihren Kopf durch das Holz und berichtete dann: „Du wist es nicht glauben, aber du hattest recht. Das ist die Lady.".

„Du nimmst mich auf den Arrm! Da sind überrall feuerrspeiende Biester in den Zimmerrn und du sagst es mirr nicht, weil du Angst hast, ich könnte diese Mission hinschmeißen und weißt du was, du hast vollkommen rrecht! Ich…".

„Ach, macht dir nicht ins Hemd. Wir müssen da gar nicht rein gehen. Er ist nicht da drin.", erwiderte Susanne und wandte sich von der Tür ab, die Eddy immer noch argwöhnisch im Auge behielt.

„Err kann überrall sein. Vielleicht hat er Nachtschicht und trreibt sich irgendwo in einem Wachhaus herrum. Es ist unmöglich, ihn zu finden. In dieserr rriesigen Stadt und dann noch bei Nacht und…".

„Er ist hier oben.", unterbrach ihn Susanne.

„Sag nicht, du hörrst ein Schnarrchen?".

„Komm einfach rauf!".

Eddy stieg missmutig einen weiteren Treppenaufgang hinauf und fand sich wieder vor einer hellen Holztür, die unter keinen Umständen das Ausatmen eines träumenden Drachen überlebt hätte. An der Tür hing ein kleines buntes Schild mit lächelnden Bauernhoftieren darauf und dem Namenszug: „Sam".

Es drang tatsächlich ein schnarrender Schnarchlaut nach draußen. Susanne ging durch die Tür, Eddy öffnete sie und versuchte sie dabei nicht quietschen zu lassen.

Susanne kommentierte: „Sie werden nicht aufwachen.".

„Sie sollen und nicht bemerrken.", sagte der Vampir.

„Das sollen sie sehr wohl.", entgegnete Susanne und sah sich in dem dunklen Zimmer um.

Es war ein Kinderzimmer. Man musste aufpassen, dass man nicht über liegengebliebenes Spielzeug stolperte. Das Kinderbett war leer.

„Seltsam wie immerr wiederr Elterrn Kinderr bekommen, derren negative Eigenschaften sich dann im Nachwuchs potenzierren werrden. Das Kind wirrd ein furrchtbarres Schnarrchprorblem bekommen.", kommentierte Eddy.

In einer Ecke, auf einem Sessel, eingehüllt in eine blaue Wolldecke, hatte er den Kommandeur der Stadtwache mit seinem Sohn entdeckt.

„Ein friedliches Bild, nicht wahr?", meinte Susanne.

„Niedlich.", sagte der Vampir kalt, „Tut mirr leid. Solche Empfindungen sind mirr frremd. Bei der Beziehung zwischen Menschen und Vampirren kommt es meistens nicht zu Nachwuchs. Und Vampirre unterreinanderr neigen nicht zu Geselligkeit.".

„Lass uns nachsehen, was er träumt!", flüsterte Susanne und zog Eddy am Ärmel, sodass er einen Schritt nach vorne über eine Holzeisenbahn stolperte.


	31. Chapter 31

„Wo sind wirr?", fragte Eddy leise, denn er ahnte, dass sie hier irgendwo der Träumer dieser seltsamen Umgebung erwartete und dem wollte der Vampir lieber nicht begegnen, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden oder hinauszögern ließ.

Susanne sah sich um. Der Ort war düster, aber nicht dunkel. Es ließen sich Konturen von Möbelstücken erkennen und an der Wand hingen offenbar Bilder, deren Motive man allerdings erst erahnen konnte, wenn die Augen sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Susanne mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, wo sie sich befanden: „Der Palast der Patriziers. Das dort sind Portraits der Vorgänger von Lord Vetinari. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Das ist nicht das Haus von Sibyl Käsedick. Sie hat einen besseren Geschmack, was Möbel angeht und sie hat einen Butler, die die Sachen hin und wieder abstaubt.".

„Bist du schon einmal hierr gewesen?", fragte Eddy.

„Nein.", antwortetet Susanne, „Aber es ist der Palast des Patriziers. Ich… erinnere mich daran.".

„Du warrst noch nie hierr und errinnerrst dich?".

„Man nennt so etwas ein universelles Gedächtnis. Eine dieser Dinge, die mein Großvater mir vererbt hat. Meistens kann ich es ganz gut abschalten und für eine Geschichtslehrerin ist es hin und wieder sogar ganz praktisch, auch wenn es wegen meiner Menschlichkeit recht verwirrend sein kann. Als Kind hatte ich große Probleme damit, weil ich nicht unterscheiden konnte, was Vergangenheit und was Zukunft ist.".

Ein gedämpfter Wutschrei tönte aus dem Zimmer hinter einer verschlossenen Tür, die Eddys und Susannes Aufmerksamkeit erst jetzt erregte, so unscheinbar war sie.

„Das ist sein Büro.", wisperte Susanne und klang sogar ein wenig respektvoll gegenüber dem Mittelpunkt aller Politik der Metropole am Ankh-Strom.

„Und das warr seine Stimme.", stellte Eddy fest, „Ich habe Lord Vetinari beim Fest der Geringen Götter sprechen hören. Eine Stimme, die man nicht so schnell vergisst. Ruhig und doch bestimmt. Sie wirkte ein wenig hypnotisch…".

Eddy grinste, als er sich zurückerinnerte an jenen Tag, einen der ersten, die er in Ankh-Morpork verbrachte. Es war ein Feiertag und die ganze Stadt schien sich auf den Straßen und Plätzen zu tummeln. Eddy hatte eine neuartige Substanz für sich entdeckt, die ihn Farben und Licht sehen ließ, die ihm und seinem diesbezüglich doch etwas empfindlichen Körper, nichts anzuhaben schienen und einen der großartigsten Tage seines untoten Lebens verbracht.

„Glückliche Zeiten, was?", kommentierte Susanne, als sie das abwesende, irre Lächeln auf den Gesicht des Vampir sah.

„Oh ja. Und hinzu kam, dass ich es rrecht prreiswerrt einem Typen abkaufen konnte, der es unbedingt loswerrden wollte und sogarr beteuerrte, das Angebot sei so gut, er würrde sich selbst in den Rruin trreiben.".

„Schnapper verkauft Drogen?", sinnierte Susanne.

„Err sagte, err wüsste nicht, wo err sie herrhabe. Man hätte sie ihm zugesteckt und err verrtrrat den äußerrst altrruistischen Stadtpunkt: Wenn ich es besitze und wenn ich es nicht konsumierre, kann ich es verrkaufen und jemand anderren glücklich machen.".

„Das passt schon eher zu ihm.".

„Und jetzt raus hier!", brüllte es von hinter der Tür.

„Klingt nicht gerade hypnotisch.", stellte Susanne fest.

„Ach, in so einem Zustand findet man alles hypnotisch.", kicherte Eddy, als die Tür neben ihm wuchtig aufgestoßen wurde.

Der Vampir stand stocksteif. Die Tür knallte zu. Eine Faust traf die Wand. Putz bröckelte.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte Susanne und trat an den Kommandeur heran.

Dieser wandte sich um. Er bewegte sich langsam und beschwerlich. Dann seufzte er sogar: „Was ist jetzt noch?".

„Bist du Kommandeur Mumm von der Stadtwache?", fragte Susanne.

„Ich schätze das bin ich. Samuel Mumm, Vollidiot und Sündenbock für die ganze Stadt. Als Polizist kriegt man es von oben und von unten. Wie man es macht, ist es verkehrt! Das ist, was ich an dieser Stadt verabscheue! Danke der Nachfrage.".

„Oh. Es tut mir leid. Hast du vielleicht gerade…", begann Susanne. Sie versuchte besonders freundlich zu dein, denn der Mann vor ihr wirkte bemitleidenswert und auf eine seltsame Weise in dieser Verfassung gefährlich für jeden, der ein falsches Wort an ihn richtete.

„Was ist das da?", rief Mumm plötzlich und zeigt auf Eddy, der sich im Schatten eines Vorhangs herumdrückte, „Na toll! Es bleibt mir nichts erspart! Ein Blutsauger!".

„Trrocken!", versicherte Eddy.

„Das ändert nichts.", brummte Mumm und wandte sich wieder Susanne zu, „Gehört der zu dir?".

„In gewisser Weise.", antwortete sie, „Hör mal, mein Name ist Susanne Sto Helit und…".

„Ah. Der Hochadel. Mir scheint, heute verfolgt mich absolut alles und jeder, dem ich normalerweise so gut es geht, aus dem Weg gehe!".

„Nein, ich bin nicht deswegen hier. Das heißt, ich bin nicht als Gräfin hier, sondern als… nun ja… mein Großvater ist der Tod.".

„Prächtig! Wie ich bereits sagte, allem, was ich bisher erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen bin… Warum jetzt? Warum hier?".

„Das wollte ich dich fragen.", entgegnete Susanne, „Es ist so: Du träumst das alles und es scheint eine Verschiebung der Realtäten zu geben, sodass es irgendwie scheint, dass sie Leute in ihren Träumen gefangen bleiben und…".

„Gefangen? Hier? Es muss mein Glückstag sein!".

„Nun, wir sind hier um dir zu helfen.".

„Aberr dazu musst du uns ein paarr Frragen beantworrten.", mischte sich Eddy ein und bekam prompt eine Retourkutsch.

„Dem Blutsauger bin ich zu gar nichts verpflichtet!", bellte Mumm und richtete einen durchdringenden Blick auf Susanne, „Schieß los, Fräulein Gräfin!".

„Was ist da drin passiert?", fragte Susanne.

Der Kommandeur seufzte: „Vetinari und ich hatten eine Unterredung. Mehr braucht der Blutsauger nicht zu wissen!".

Susanne überlegte, dann sagte sie: „Du bist ein Polizist, nicht wahr. Wenn du auch nur ein bisschen glaubwürdig sein willst, solltest du Fragen die man an dich richtet genauso glaubwürdig beantworten wie du es von Leuten erwartest, die du verhörst.".

„Was willst du damit andeuten?", fragte Mumm ungeduldig.

„Vetinari hat dich zur Schnecke gemacht da drin!".

„Und wenn es so wäre?".

„Ein ziemlicher Alptrraum, Kommandeurr, was?", meinte Eddy.

„Halt die Klappe, Schmarotzer!", zischte Mumm.

„Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten? Dabei hieß es, der Kommandeur der Stadtwache sei ein brillanter Zyniker.", meinte Susanne und hoffe Mumm damit aus der Reserve zu locken, „Worum ging es?".

„Das ist…", Mumm überlegte, „… vollkommen unerheblich… weil…".

„Ja?", fragte Susanne.

„Weil es hier nicht um mich geht.".

„Wieso nicht?", wollte Eddy wissen.

„Ihr sagt, das hier sei ein Traum? Dann weist er erstaunliche Parallelen zu einer Sache auf, die gestern Abend im Hauptquartier passiert ist. Nur, dass nicht Vetinari ausgerastet ist, sondern ist und…".

„Ja?".

Mumm lehnte sich gegen die Wand und starrte einen Augenblick ins Leere: „Ich weiß nicht wie ihr hier hergekommen seid oder was ihr gedenkt zu tun, aber ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen und den ganzen Ärger hier vergessen. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, überhaupt mit euch zu reden. Die Enkelin des Todes und eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus. Ha! Dass ich nicht lache!".

NA, ALSO SCHÖN! DANN EBEN AUF DIE HARTE TOUR, KOMMANDEUR!, sagte Susanne und Mumm zuckte ein klein wenig zusammen.

„Wisst ihr, ich habe zu Hause einen Sohn und der sorgt bestens dafür, dass ich den ganzen Mist hier vergesse.".

„Du musst nicht nach Hause gehen.", sagte Susanne wieder in ihrer normalen Stimme, „Vermutlich wirst du es auch nie erreichen. Ich schätze, das ist einer dieser Träume, wo man ewig durch ein Labyrinth rennte und doch nie dort ankommt, wo man hin will. Ein klassischer Alptraum. Aber ich hab eine gute Nachricht für dich: Du bist bereits zu Hause und du hast deinen Sohn im Arm und du schläfst. Du musst nur aufwachen.".

„Was ist passierrt?", fragte Eddy schließlich.

Es schien den Kommandeur viel Überwindung zu kosten, davon zu erzählen war sich am gestrigen Abend in der Wache abgespielt hatte. Er war nicht gut darin einen eigenen Fehler einzugestehen, wenngleich er für sich selbst sehr genau wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er wollte nur nicht unbedingt in Anwesenheit eines Vampirs aussprechen. Doch er musste zugeben, dass dies höchstwahrscheinlich wirklich ein Traum war, denn wie sonst hätte dieses Mädchen hier im Palast auftauchen können und der Vampir erst? Diese Räumlichkeiten waren für gewöhnlich sehr gut bewacht. Und er hatte absolut keine Lust sich in den nächsten Stunden einmal quer durch die Stadt zu quälen, womöglich auf der Suche nach einem Abort oder einem verlorenen Haustürschlüssel.

Er entschloss sich irgendetwas zu sagen: „Wenn dies wirklich ein Traum sein sollte, dann will er mir vermutlich ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden.". Mumm spracht mit dem Scharfsinn eines Polizisten, er Schlüsse zieht, ehe er die Geschichte kennt.

„Ein schlechtes Gewissen?", fragte Susann überrascht. Sie kannte die Stadtwache von Ankh-Morpork und etwas wie ein Gewissen war ihnen nie anzumerken gewesen.

„Niemand mag es, zur Schnecke gemacht zu werden, nicht wahr?", sagte Mumm.

„Um wen geht es in Wirrklichkeit in diesem Trraum?", mischte sich Eddy ein.

„Der junge William Goblin. Letzte Woche hat er seinen Eid abgelegt. Seit dem hat der Junge die Kaffeekanne zertrümmert, einen Bericht verbummelt, eine Laterne und eine Hellebarde beim Poker verloren – wobei ich das eher Korporal Nobbs im Verdacht habe, der es jemandem in die Schuhe schieben wollte, dem man es zutrauen würde -, hat sich zwei Mal in die Schatten verirrt, musste zwei Mal aus den Händen von Lösegelderpressern befreit werden, hat die lockeren Schindelt auf dem Dach befestigt und damit die gesamte Besatzung des Wachhauses in Gefahr gebracht, von einem Assassinen überrascht zu werden und ich habe sieben Beschwerdebriefe verschiedener Gilden gegen ihn vorliegen. Außerdem hat er seinen Helm mit bunten Federn ausstaffiert und seinen Brustharnisch ausgebeult und poliert.".

„Ein Rrekrrut wie man ihn sich wünscht.", kommentierte Eddy und erntete einen mordlüsternen Blick, sodass ihm sein Kichern im Hals stecken blieb.

„Das schlimme ist: Der Blutsauger hat Recht!", knurrte Mumm, „Er ist tüchtig und strebsam. Er bemüht sich und setzt sich ein. Wenn er einen Auftrag bekommt…", und hier bekam Mumms Stimme einen leicht irren Unterton, „… dann nickt er interessiert und ernst und dann vermasselt er alles.".

„Er versucht alles richtig zu machen und macht doch alles falsch.", fasste Susanne zusammen, „Wir Lehrer nennen sowas einen „Siegeskomplex".".

„Was?".

„Er hat Angst zu versagen und versagt deswegen zwingend.", erklärte Susanne.

„Du hast ja doch Ahnung von Psikologie.", meinte Eddy verdrießlich, ob des lahmen Kommentars.

„Mir kommt es eher vor, als hätte er Angst zu gewinnen.", sinnierte Mumm.

„Und er kompensiert es, indem er unwichtigen Dingen besondere Aufmerksamkeit widmet.", sagte Susanne, die immer misstrauisch wurde, wenn ein kleiner Junge plötzlich ein einwandfrei geführtes Schulheft vorzeigte.

„Wenn er salutiert kann hören, wie sich Muskeln und Sehnen spannen.", sagte Mumm, „Und wenn man ihm etwas sagt, macht er unaufhörlich einen Diener. Und wenn vor dir ein dürrer, kleiner Junge wie ein Bückling alle Schuld einspruchslos auf sich nimmt, dann fragt man sich doch, wie so ein weltfremder Mensch, so lange in dieser Stadt überleben konnte. Und wieso er nicht Buchhalter geworden ist.".

„Du hast ihn angeschrien.", sagte Susanne wissen, „Anfängerfehler.".

„Hör zu, Fräulein, in einer Schule interessiert es niemanden, ob du versagst oder nicht. Buchstaben und Zahlen auf Tafeln können einen nicht umbringen, aber das hier ist das wirkliche Leben. Hinter jeder Ecke wartet ein Assassine und du kannst nur hoffen, dass du nicht sein Kunde bist, und wenn er es doch auf dich abgesehen hat, dann…".

„Schon gut, schon gut!", Susanne reagierte genervt, „Du hältst nicht viel von Bildung.".

„Bildung setzt dich auf diversen Todeslisten weit nach oben.".

„Bildung bietet dir bessere Überlebenschancen, oder warum glaubst du, wurden Menschen überhaupt intelligent?".

„Wurden sie es denn?", gab Mumm zurück und es folgte eine kurze, aber spannungsgeladene Pause.

Mumm lenkte ein, als er merkte, dass sie so nicht weiter kommen würden. Sture Polizisten lernen schnell, dass man Sturheit am besten mit Einlenken begegnet und damit am Ende derjenige ist, der seine eigentliche Absicht durchsetzen kann: „Ich habe wohl überreagiert.", er versuchte geduldig zu klingen.

„Jederr warr doch einmal solch ein Junge.", sagte Eddy versöhnlich und zwinkerte.

„Was willst du damit andeuten?", zischte Mumm, der einen Augenblick lang glaubte, die Ehre seiner Spezies verteidigen zu müssen, winkte dann jedoch ab, „Sag es lieber nicht. Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen. Jede Gilde hat einen solchen Jungen vorzuweisen: obrigkeitsgläubig, über die Maße pflichtbewusst, dabei schüchtern, unbeholfen und unselbstständig. Ein Stock im Arsch ersetzt kein Rückgrat und normalerweise lernen die Rekruten das bei uns spätestens, wenn sie Korporal Nobbs zum ersten Mal begegnen.".

„Es nutzt nichts, sich zu rechtfertigen, wenn man einen Fehler gemacht hat.", sagte Susanne und blinzelte gefährlich.

„Ich wollte es nur erklären.".

„Das macht es nicht besser.".

Mumm knurrte, doch es waren keine Worte herauszuhören.

„Ich wette, der Junge hat es sich sehr zu Herzen genommen.", stichelte Susanne, „Du fühlst dich mies, weil du weißt, dass du mies gehandelt hast. Und weil du es nicht zugeben willst, geschieht es dir ganz recht, dass Lord Vetinari dich gerade zur Schnecke gemacht hat!".

„Hör zu, Fräulein Tod! Du wolltest mir helfen? Ich hoffe, du kannst das auch ohne mein Beisein. Ich ziehe eine irrende Suche nach einem Abort durch die ganze Stadt dieser Unterhaltung vor.".

Sam Mumm rauschte davon und ließ Susanne und Eddy im düsteren Flur des Palastes zurück. Susanne blickte aus einem Fenster: Dies was Ankh-Morpork, eine Stadt scheinbar unendlichen Ausmaßes, ohne auch nur eine einzige Toilette.

„Das war dann wohl ein Reinfall.", meinte Susanne, „Lass uns verschwinden.".

Wütend stapfte die Enkelin des Todes voran, der Vampir trippelte ihr nach. Er grinste, da er dies überlebt hatte und der Kommandeur jemanden gefunden hatte, den er noch mehr zu verabscheuen verstand als Vampire.


	32. Chapter 32

„Es geschieht im Recht!", rief Susanne in die Dunkelheit hinein, „Er hat es nicht anders verdient!".

„Du könntest dich langsam berruhigen.", sagte Eddy hinter ihr, „Weißt du überhaupt, wo wirr uns befinden? Wirr könnten uns verrlaufen haben.".

„Ich weiß nicht, wo wir sind, aber ich weiß, wo wir hingehen!", erwiderte Susanne in einem Tonfall, der keinen weitern Einwurf diesbezüglich gestattete, „Er hat also ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ha! Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste!".

„Immerrhin hat err irrgendwo ein Bewusstsein dafür, dass er falsch gehandelt hat. Schuldgefühle sind derr errste Weg zurr Besserrung. Ich kenne mich damit aus, glaub mirr.".

„Okay. Um das ganze etwas rationaler zu betrachten: Träume sind nicht nur Wünsche, sondern auch Warnungen und Strafen.", lenkte Susanne ein.

„Ganz genau.", erwiderte der Vampir und wagte es nun zu Susanne aufzuschließen. Sie ging immer noch forschen Schrittes durch den L-Raum.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass man aus Traumbildern in reale Bibliotheken wechseln kann.", sagte Susanne, als wunderte sie sich selbst über ihre Beine, die offenbar von allein wussten, was sie taten.

„Der L-Rraum beinhaltet eben nicht nurr rreale und hypothetische Bücherr, sondern auch getrräumte Schrriftstücke. Das hat etwas mit den Quanten zu tun, heißt es in Bibliothekarr-Krreisen.".

„Und woher weißt du davon?", wollte Susanne wissen.

„Ich bin viel herrumgekommen. Wenn man untot ist, hat man viel Zeit um viel zu errfahrren.".

„Ich frage mich, wo wir hingehen.", sagte Susanne plötzlich unsicher. Ein bisschen machte sie sich Sorgen, weil sie glaubte, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und dass ihr Verstand vielleicht nicht mehr groß genug für die Anforderungen sein könnte.

„Hmm.", machte Eddy und überlegte, wie er seine Gedanken so behutsam wir möglich in Worte fassen konnte, „Vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem univerrsellen Gedächtnis des Todes zu tun. Err kann sich an Dinge in der Zukunft errinnerrn und hat Vorahnungen bezüglich derr Verrgangenheit. Zeit ist kein Hinderrnis fürr ihn.".

„Aber es gibt das Unsicherheitsprinzip.", warf Susanne ein, „Er sagt, das würde ihm die Arbeit in letzter Zeit ziemlich erschweren.".

„Egal auf welch tönerrnen Füßen und Quanten sich die Geschichte abspielt, err kommt am Ende zum Zug. Das ist das Geheimnis seines Bewusstseins, denke ich. Im Grrunde bewegt err sich nicht. Alles Lebende bewegt sich auf ihn zu.", spekulierte Eddy und schnupfte, „In deinem Errbe befindet sich wahrrscheinlich ein Schatten dieses Bewusstseins. Vielleicht an Stelle des menschlichen Todestrriebs. Was meinst du?".

„Darüber habe ich mir noch nie Gedanken gemacht.", gab Susanne zu. In Wahrheit hatte sie es nicht gewagt, solche Gedanken zu denken.

„Derr Tod war schon und wird an allen Orrten der Welt auftauchen. Vielleicht kannst du dich auch darran errinnerrn.".

„Manchmal habe ich Déjà-Vus.", sagte Susanne, „Aber ich kann nicht sagen in welchem Zusammenhang ich etwas schon mal erlebt oder gesehen habe.".

„Du bist eben grrößtenteils menschlich. Und da führen solch univerrselle Ideen nicht zu Verrständnis, sonderrn zu Chaos in den Gedanken. Und das ist jetzt nicht beleidigend gemeint.".

„Schon gut. Ich verstehe, worauf du hinaus willst. Ich bin seltsam.", seufzte Susanne.

„Du bist besonderrs.", sagte Eddy galant, „Du bist das Mädchen in dem schwarzem Kleid und dem wirren Haarr, das mit einer Grabesstimme sprrechen kann, vorr nichts Angst hat, mit Waffen herrum fuchtelt, die so scharrf sind, dass sie die Zeit schneiden können und Zukunft in Vergangenheit verwandeln, das durrch Trräume rreist und diese Mission ohne mit der Wimperr zu zucken angetrreten ist.".

„Und gleich gibst du mir einen Zettel, auf dem steht „Du bist Susanne Sto Helit!". Danke, ich komme gut damit klar!".

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hörren willst, aberr du bist nicht menschlich, wenn du nur grrößtenteils menschlich bist. Wie errklärrst du dirr, dass du den Weg durrch den L-Rraum aus einem Traum in die Unsichtbarre Univerrsität zurrückfindest?".

„Schlafwandeln?", erwiderte Susanne trocken.

Vor ihnen ersteckten sich die Regale der Bibliothek der Unsichtbaren Universität, real und materialistisch – so real wie es in diesen Hallen möglich war.

Susanne wollte daran vorbei gehen. Es war nicht mehr weit bis nach Hause, doch Eddy zupfte an ihrem Ärmel und kicherte: „Bitte! Nurr einen kurrzen Abstecherr!".

„Bitte?", fragte Susanne überrascht und enttäuscht, wie es nur eine Lehrer in ausdrücken kann.

„Die ganze Zeit sehen wirr uns die Trräume von irrgendwelchen Langweilerrn an. Könnten wirr uns nicht wenigstens einen ansehen, derr und wirrklich interressierrt?".

„Mich interessiert kein einziger.", gab Susanne trocken zurück.

„Nurr kurrz.", bettelte Eddy.

Susanne seufzte. Wenn es denn half, so wollte sie sich einen „interessanten" Traum nicht entgehen lassen: „Na gut. Aber wirklich nur kurz.".

Eddy kichert und zerrte Susanne hinter sich her in die Universität.


	33. Chapter 33

Weit entfernt von der Universität und der Metropole am Ankh wehte ein kühler Wind über einen schmalen Landstrich, dessen Anatomie nur schwer allgemeingültig zu beschreiben ist.

In dem Windhauch materialisierte sich eine Kutte und noch eine und noch eine.

Es verläuft wie geplant, sagte eine.

Wenn ich in der Lage wäre eine Emotion zu verspüren, wäre ich jetzt zufrieden mit unserer Arbeit, sagte eine andere.

Hast du gerade eben „ich" gesagt?, argwöhnte die dritte.

„Nein! Nein! Gewiss n…" und die angesprochene Kutte löste sich auf.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit der Unsicherheit tauchte jedoch leise und fast unbemerkt eine neue auf und bemerkte: Alles in seinen Bahnen!

Alles auf dem Weg.

Zum Stillstand.

Die drei Revisoren, die gekommen waren, um nach dem rechten zu sehen und befanden, dass alles seinen richtigen Ganz nahm, lösten sich auf und hinterließen ein Land, wie einen Kokon.

Nur kurze Zeit blieb das Land verwaist, dann tauchte eine weitere Kutte auf, diesmal größer und mit knöchernen Füßen auf dem Boden stehend: DAS HÄTTE ICH MIR DENKEN KÖNNEN! SIE SCHON WIEDER!


	34. Chapter 34

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Susanne, die es nicht mochte nicht die volle Kontrolle über eine Situation oder ihren Körper zu haben. Eddy zerrte sie hinter sich her, einen langen Flur entlang, bis auf einer Tür das Wort „QUÄSTOR" geschrieben stand. Eddy kicherte irr. Susanne seufzte gelangweilt: „Weißt du, es würde vielleicht helfen, wenn du nur ein bisschen nüchtern werden würdest.".

„Oh, ich bin nüchterrn!", sagte Eddy in wichtigem Tonfall, „Das hierr ist nur mein Errsatz.".

Susanne verdrehte die Augen und schritte durch die Tür. Als sie drinnen war, sperrte sie die Tür für den Vampir auf und warnte: „Wenn das hier Zeitverschwendung ist, dann…".

„Nichts ist Zeitverrschwendung!", meinte Eddy, „Außerr vielleicht darrüberr nachzudenken, ob etwas Zeitverrschwendung ist…".

In einem schmalen Bett mit Gitterstäben drum herum lag der Quästor und kicherte im Schlaf.

„Glaubst du, dass er uns weiterhelfen kann?", fragte Susanne skeptisch.

„Nein, weiterr vermutlich nicht. Aberr err kann und vielleicht eine anderre Rrichtung zeigen, in die wirr denken müssen.", antwortete Eddy.

„Er sieht mir nicht besonders… kommunikativ zu sein. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck hat etwas von einem Wahnsinnigen.", Susanne drückte es bewusst vorsichtig aus, denn man wusste nie, ob ein Wahnsinniger nicht im Schlaf hören konnte, was in seinem Schlafzimmer gesprochen wurde und wie er darauf reagieren würde, wenn er in einem Traum gefangen erwachen würde.

„Na meinetwegen.", knurrte Susanne und nahm Eddy bei der Hand.

Sie landeten auf einer Wiese. Sie war grün, aber nicht grün, wie es eine Wiese für gewöhnlich ist, sondern grün, wie es die Wiese ist, wenn man sich das Schema einer Wiese vorstellt. Ein Grün wie mit einem Textmarker in die Landschaft platziert. Ein Grün wie eine Offenbarung von Grün. Ein Grün, dass alles andere, was man früher als grün bezeichnet hätte, plötzlich gelblich und braun erscheinen ließ.

Darin befanden sich Blumen, blumige Blumen, die Essenz aller Blumigkeit hatte sich hier zu einem Konzentrat zusammendestilliert.

Der Himmel schillerte blau und auch dieses Blau schien realer und blauer zu sein, als die Wirklichkeit.

Es fiel schwer sich zu erinnern, dass dies nicht real war, so wirklich erschien die Landschaft. Wirklich im Sinne von: „Ja, das nenne ich eine Wiese! Nicht dieses marode, ausgelaugte Stück Land hinter unserem Haus, wo keine richte Pflanze es mehr durch das Dickicht der Dornranken schafft.".

Susanne schüttelte den Kopf und damit alle Anziehungskraft dieser einfachen Welt von sich ab. Sie war es, die als erstes etwas sagen konnte, angesichts einer Welt die so viel schöner, soviel sinniger erschien, wie die graue Realität da draußen mit ihren Dornen und Wolken und verkrüppelten Tulpenblüten, die Susanne grundsätzlich unter den Fingern verdorrten.

„Wo ist er?", fragte sie.

Eddy erschrak, denn er hatte gerade Licht erfahren, unter dessen Einfluss er nicht zu Staub zerfiel. Es war wie das Paradies, voller Farben und Ideen, die wirklicher schienen, als die Wirklichkeit, ein semirealer Rausch… Doch dann war da Susanne und riss ihn heraus aus seiner Hypnose: „Ich weiß nicht.", brachte er hervor.

„Ich befindet sich kein einziges Lebewesen.", bemerkte Susanne.

Eddy schaute sich um: „Hmm… Sieh mal, da ist ein Schmetterrling.".

„Ja. Komisch. Er bewegt sich nicht.", bemerkte Susanne, als sie näher herantrat, „Vielleicht ist er nur ein Bild oder so etwas.".

„Nein. Err… schläft.", sagte Eddy, selbst überrascht.

Susanne blickte ihn fragend an: „Woher weißt du das?".

„Vampirre haben einen Sinn fürr sowas.", lautete die Antwort.

Susanne schaute sich um, um eventuell den Quästor doch noch irgendwo zu finden, doch auf der ganzen Wiese gab es kein Lebewesen, außer dem kleinen gelben Schmetterling.

„Meinst du… das ist er?", fragte Susanne und deutete auf das Insekt.

„Naja, err ist dafürr bekannt, dass er allein in seinerr eigenen Welt lebt. Wieso sollte err dann nicht auch davon trräumen?".

„Aber ein Schmetterling?".

„Es schläft. Lass uns nachsehen, was err trräumt.", schlug Eddy vor.

Susanne klappe die Augenbrauen herunter: „Ist das nicht etwas absurd? Zu träumen, dass man träumt?".

„Komm schon! Es zeigt uns nur, dass man sich nie sicherr sein kann, ob man gerrade wach ist, oder schläft. Niemals. Auch nicht jetzt!".

„Ich bin mir sicher. Ein sprechender Rabe hat mich geweckt.", erinnerte sich Susanne.

Trotzdem ließ sie sich schließlich überreden und betrat den Traum des schlafenden Schmetterlings.

Plötzlich war es dunkel und es dauerte etwas, bis sich Susannes Augen an das schummrige Licht gewöhnt hatten. Es roch muffig, nach feuchten Wänden und schimmligem Papier.

„Und sowas träumt ein Schmetterling?", fragte Susanne und lachte humorlos.

Eddy kicherte: „Sieh mal da!". Er deutet auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Dort stand ein schmales Bett mit Gittern drum herum und der irr grinsende Quästor schlief darin.

„Na herrlich. Eine Realitätsschleife!", sagte Susanne. „Der arme Kerl sitzt fest. Ich wette er träumt von einem Schmetterling.".

„Das ist nicht schwerr zu erraten.", sagte Eddy, als der Quästor begann summende Geräusche von sich zu geben.

„Das hier sieht aus, wie die Realität, nicht?", überlegte Susanne, „Seltsam. Ausgerechnet ein vollkommen Irrer, träumt, dass er von der Wirklichkeit träumt.".

„Was ist schon wirrklich?", fragte Eddy, „Irrgendwie ist doch alles eine Illusion. Jedenfalls kann niemand das Gegenteil beweisen.".

„Und die Welt ist ein Phänomen des menschlichen Bewusstseins. Ha!", spottete Susanne und gab Eddy einen schmerzhaften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, „Hier! Das war mein Gegenbeweis. Der Typ ist verrückt! Lass uns verschwinden! Das war nun wirklich Zeitverschwendung!".

„Was ist schon Zeit?", fragte Eddy kleinlaut und rieb sich den Hinterkopf, „Für die Enkelin des Todes?".


	35. Chapter 35

Susanne und Eddy konnten den direkten Weg zur Bibliothek der Universität nehmen und von dort aus in die im Haus des Todes gelangen. Dennoch beschlich Susanne immer noch das Gefühl im Wirklichkeit im Traum eines Schmetterlings festzusitzen. Sie sagte nichts dergleichen zu Eddy, der hätte sich nur lustig gemacht und das konnte Susanne im Augenblick nicht vertragen.

Die Bücherei des Todes lag immer noch in gespenstiger Stille und schattenloses Licht und lichtlose Schatten getaucht.

Eddy beschlich jedes Mal, wenn er sich hier befand von neuem das Gefühl, dass er die Bücher ihn hier nicht haben wollten und sie ihn als Spion betrachteten.

„Bitte mach schnell!", bettelte der Vampir sah sich unsicher um. Wer konnte wissen, ob es nicht Biographien von Preisboxern gab, die vielleicht aggressiv werden konnten, wenn man sie zu intensiv anschaute.

„Gut Ding will Weile haben.", sagte Susanne abwesend, als sie mit dem Zeigfinger über die staubigen Buchrücken fuhr, „Aber im Augenblick haben wir keine Zeit. Ich bin müde und diese Nacht ist schon viel zu lange! Also mach schon!". Sie fluchte gegen das Universum oder gegen das Parasitenuniversum, in dem sie sich befand, oder gegen die übernatürliche Kraft, die bewirkte, dass Bücher aus Regalen plötzlich das Interesse eines Ahnungslosen erwecken.

Susanne griff zu und hielt in Werk in der Hand, dessen Einband aus gegerbtem Leder bestand. Es schien uralt zu sein, doch es gehörte zu einem noch lebenden Menschen. Der Einband verriet auch zu wem: ESMERALDA WETTERWACHS

„Aus Lancre.", sagte Susanne, nachdem sie das Buch aufgeschlagen hatte und die erste Seite überflogen hatte.

„Wo liegt das denn?", fragte Eddy, doch Susanne ging nicht darauf ein.

„Eine Hexe.", sagte Susanne wieder nur zu sich selbst.

Eddy schwieg und versuchte die einzelnen Bücher ja nicht zu lange anzustarren.

„Die Schrift ist fast gar nicht verblasst. Sie muss sehr selbstbewusst sein.".

„Das sind die meisten Hexen, wenn sie etwas von ihrrem Handwerrk verstehen, sagt man. Das selbe gilt fürr Zauberrerr, sagen die Zauberrerr.".

„Wir müssen nach Lancre.", sagte Susanne und stellte das Buch zurück an seinen Platz. Dann bedankte sie sich brav beim Universum, dem Parasitenuniversum oder der übernatürlichen Macht, die ihr Interesse geweckt hatte.


	36. Chapter 36

Der L-Raum konnte überall hinführen, wenn nur Bücher oder das Potential für Bücher in der Nähe waren.

Esme Wetterwachs hielt nicht viel von Büchern. Geschichten und Meinungen anderer Leute hielt sie für suspekt und so misstraute sie allem, was auf Papier gedruckt war, denn bedrucktes Papier war arrogant genug sich immer und überall und jedem als Wahrheit verkaufen zu wollen.

Esme wusste sehr genau, dass es so etwas wie Wahrheit nicht gab und dass man sie schon gar nicht mit menschlichen Worten auf Papier bannen konnte.

Sie selbst hatte genug erlebt um zehn Bücher füllen zu können, doch sie hütete sich davor mit dem schreiben zu beginnen.

Und so befand sich der einzige Ausgang des L-Raums in ihrer Nähe, an dem einzigen Ort, den Esme bedrucktem Papier zubilligte.

Eddy und Susanne traten sich gegenseitig auf die Füße, bis der Vampir stolperte und mit der Tür hinaus in den Garten fiel.

„Ein Abort?", fragte Susanne verblüfft, als sie aus dem Häuschen heraustrat und sich die Szene betrachtete.

Sie befanden sich in einem Wald. Neben ihnen stand das Hexenhaus, schief, eine architektonische Katastrophe und doch stabil und irgendwie hatte man das Gefühl, dass diesem Ort ohne genau diese Hütte etwas fehlen würde.

Eddy war aufgestanden: „Derr Almanach.", sagte er.

„Sie hängt sich den Almanach auf's Klo?", wunderte sich Susanne.

„Natürrlich. Dafürr wirrd err überrhaupt errst prroduzierrt. Err wirrd sogarr auf extrra dünnes Papierr gedrruckt.", erklärte Eddy, der diese Sparpraxis an Toilettenpapier aus seiner Heimat in Überwald kannte.

„Und der halb zerrissene Almanach soll stark genug sein, um einen Ausgang in den L-Raum zu reißen?", fragte Susanne skeptisch.

„Ich sehe hierr sonst keine anderren Bücherr, oderr?", erwiderte Eddy und suchte in seiner Jackentasche nach etwas zum Schnupfen, „Mist! Es ist leerr!", rief er, als er seine Hände hervorzog und nichts gefunden hatte.

Susanne rollte mit den Augen. Eddy sah es: „Du hast keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet!", rief er.

„Du wirst nüchtern.", sagte Susanne trocken, „Ein Zustand, den manche Leute für erstrebenswert halten.".

„Oh. Du willst nicht, dass ich nüchterrn werrde, glaub mirr!".

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Vampiren. Vergiss nicht, ich hab das hier.", sie zeigte Eddy das Schwert.

„Wir sterrben nicht so einfach.", gab Eddy zurück.

„Es reicht, dir den Kopf abzuschlagen, schätz ich.", säuselte Susanne.

„Lass uns rreingehen und es hinterr und brringen! So schnell wie möglich!".

Die schäbige Holztür, die von vorne in das Hexenhaus führte, ließ sich nicht öffnen. So sehr Susanne und Eddy daran zerrten, sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Für Susanne wäre das kein Problem gewesen, doch der Vampir brauchte einen wahrhaftigen Durchgang um einen Raum zu betreten.

„Sieht aus, als wäre die Tür nur aufgemalt.", sagte Susanne.

„Sie ist eine Hexe.", sagte Eddy und in seiner Stimme lag etwas drängelndes.

Susanne zog einen Schluss: „Und Hexen benutzen immer die Hintertür!".

Sie eilten um die Hütte und fanden dahinter tatsächlich eine Tür, die nur noch lose in den Angeln hing.

„Sie hat offensichtlich keine Angst vor Einbrechern.", überlegte Susanne.

„Solche Leute sind besonderrs gefährrlich.".

Der Vampir und die Enkelin des Todes schlichen durch das Hexenhaus. Es war klein und staubig. Außerdem fand Susanne die Einrichtung recht altmodisch und karg.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte sie schließlich. Sie hatte das Schlafzimmer gefunden, doch das Bett war verwaist und es hatte in dieser Nacht noch niemand darin gelegen.

Eddy konnte als Vampir schlagende Herzen auf 10 Meilen gegen den Wind wahrnehmen und wies Susanne wortlos hinauf zum Dachboden.

„Was ist los mit dir? Kein dummer Spruch? Kein Kommentar?".

„Bitte! Ich verrsuche, nicht die Kontrrolle zu verrlierren!", gab Eddy zurück und seine Unterlippe zitterte.

Susanne stieg eine knarrende Treppe hinauf zum Speicher des Hexenhauses. Eddy trippelte ihr nach.

Der Dachboden bestand aus einem Raum mit den Umrissen des gesamten Hauses. Das reetgedeckte war mit den Jahren löchrig geworden und ließ das Licht einiger Sterne hindurch.

Auf einem Strohballen lag eine alte, dünne, knöchrige Frau.

„Das ist sie nicht.", sagte Eddy sofort.

„Das muss sie sein. Sonst ist hier niemand.", sagte Susanne verwirrt.

„Sie kann es nicht sein. Ihrr Herrz schlägt nicht. Sie ist tot.", erklärte der Vampir.

Susanne trat an die Frau heran und entdeckte ein Stückchen Pappe in ihren Händen. Sie las: ICH BINNE NICH TOT

„Das ist eindeutig.", sagte Susanne, „Außerdem: Wenn sie tot wäre, wüsste ich es!".

„Tot ist vielleicht das falsche Worrt.", verteidigte sich Eddy, „Sie ist jedenfalls nicht da drrin.".

„Wo drin soll sie denn sonst sein?".

„Hierr schlägt irrgendwo ein Herrz.", Eddy horchte und fand einen kleinen Punkt Leben in der Dachkammer. Er deutete darauf und erst jetzt bemerkte auch Susanne den kleinen Waldkauz auf einer Dachlatte sitzen.

„Da soll sie drin sein?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Sie ist eine Hexe. Es würrde mich nicht wunderrn, wenn sie sich in eine Schlammpfütze verwandeln könnte.".

„Dann also der Vogel. Na schön!", Susanne griff Eddy am Ärmel und trat einen Schritt vor.


	37. Chapter 37

Susanne und Eddy fanden sich wieder auf einem Baum und die beiden mussten aufpassen, dass sie nicht das Gleichgewicht verloren und herunter fielen.

„Entschuldigt, das macht der Vogel.", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Susanne und Eddy hielten sich am Stamm des Baumes fest und sahen sich dann erst um.

Über die Zweige spazierte die alte Hexe, die Eddy für tot gehalten hatte.

„Ich schätze, du bist eine dieser anthropomorphen Personifizierungen.".

„Mein Großvater ist…", begann Susanne.

„Der Tod, nicht wahr?".

„Äh, ja.", Susanne fühlte sich von der Lehrerin zur Schülerin degradiert.

„Ich kenne ihn gut. Netter Kerl. Und du bist einer dieser witzigen Gesellen, die in Geschichten scheinbar unwichtige Nebenfiguren darstellen.", richtet sie das Wort an Eddy.

„Mein Name ist Eddy Lugoj.", stellte er sich vor.

„Ein Vampir. Wie abgedroschen!", kommentierte die Hexe,„Wieso kommt ihr zu mir?".

„Das universelle Gewissen hat dich uns empfohlen.", erklärte Susanne.

„So blumig hat noch niemand einen Zufall beschrieben. Na schön. Ich weiß, was hier vorgeht. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich in dem Bewusstsein des Vogels schützen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Ich sitze in einem Vogeltraum fest.".

„Du weißt, was hier vorgeht?", fragte Susanne verblüfft.

„Träume, Visionen, Wahnvorstellungen sind seit jeher das Aufgabengebiet einer Hexe.", lautete die trockene Antwort,

„Da ihr beiden offensichtlich die einzigen Weisen seid, die aus diese Träumen hinaus in die Wirklichkeit zurück kommen können, liebt es bei euch diese Sache zu beenden.".

„Ja, aber was genau ist diese Sache und wie ist das alles passiert und wer steckt dahinter?", fragte Susanne fast verzweifelt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das die Frage ist, die uns weiterhilft.", entgegnete Esme Wetterwachs.

„Wie können wirr die Sache beenden?", fiel dem Vampir ein und erntete ein langsames, aber abschätziges Nicken des Hexe.

„Also, wer dahinter steckt, kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen und ich glaube, dass es nicht an einem Menschen ist, sich mit diesen Kreaturen auseinander zusetzen. Dafür bist du die Enkelin des Tode, Mädchen.".

„Die Revisoren!", entfuhr es Susanne.

„Ach, nenne sie sich heute so? Früher nannten wie sie „die Regeln"."., sagte die Hexe und fuhr fort, „Was sie vorhaben, kann ich die ebenfalls nicht beantworten, da mein beschränkter, menschlicher Geist so weit nicht denken kann.". Esme schmunzelte.

Susanne kombinierte: „Sie wollen das Chaos aus der Welt verbannen. Das Leben ist Chaos. Der Mensch ist Chaos. Sie wollen den Menschen verbannen.".

„Sehr gut, Mädchen. Wir werden in unseren Träumen, Vorstellungen eingesperrt.".

„In Wünschen, Hoffnungen und Ängsten.", komplettierte Susanne.".

„Wie du meinst.", kommentierte die Hexe, „Wie sie es angestellt haben, dass all dies passieren konnte, ist jedoch etwas komplizierter.".

„Du weißt, was passierrt ist?", meldete sich Eddy.

„Nein, aber ihr seid in Lancre aufgetaucht und die Nacht ist fast zu Ende. Die Dramaturgie verlangt es, dass ihr bald am Ende eurer Reise seid.".

„Und was bedeutet das für uns?", fragte Susanne vorsichtig.

„Es gibt hier einen Ort, an dem die Verbindung zwischen Traum und Realität ziemlich brüchig ist. Es ist ein Art Abfluss für geträumte Träume zu Beginn des Morgens und bei Nacht ist es ein Brunnen für Visionen, Inspirationen und Ideen. Wenn ihr durch die Träume der Menschen streift, gibt es immer einen Ausgang zu diesem Ort hier ganz in der Nähe.".

„Und dieser Abfluss ist… verstopft?", Susanne wählte die Worte vorsichtig, da sie vor der alten Hexe nicht als dumm dastehen wollte.

„Vielleicht. Ich war noch nicht dort gewesen. Ich wollte den Vogel dorthin lenken, aber er ist einfach eingeschlafen. Stell dir das vor! Eine Eule, die bei Nacht einschläft!", sagte Esme Wetterwachs.

„Wie kann man so etwas ferrtig brringen?", fragte Eddy und erntete einen bösen Blick der Hexe.

„Ihr seid hier die Helden! Dies ist ein Traum, eine Geschichte und ein paar Kleinigkeiten müsst ihr auch dazu leisten.", das war Esme Wetterwachs Art zu sagen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, „Ich kann euch nur folgendes sagen: Träume sind kleine persönliche Universen. Parasitische Universen. Menschen sind Egoisten und wenn sie die Möglichkeit haben ein eigenes Universum nur für sich zu bewohnen, dann nehmen sie diese Chane wahr, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass sie damit die Wirklichkeit verlassen und ihre Existenz verblassen wird.".

„Das ist was die Revisoren wollen: Die Menschen sollen ihre eigene Nichtexistenz bewirken!", schloss Susanne.

„Bravo, Mädchen! Du hast es erfasst!", entgegnete Esme.

„Aber wieso wollen Menschen derart im Mittelpunkt stehen?", fragte Susanne mehr sich selbst, aber Esme fühlte sich immer angesprochen.

Sie sagte: „Weil Menschen wandelnde Märchenbücher sind, mit sich selbst als die Hauptperson. Niemand duldet einen Helden neben sich selbst. Sie sind weil Alphamännchen in einem Wolfsrudel. Jeder einzelne sieht nicht seinen wahren Platz in der Welt, sondern nur den, der ihm gefällt.".

„Aberr du durrchschaust das alles?", fragte Eddy dazwischen.

„Misstrauisch?", fragte Esme und blinzelte, „Ganz recht! Auch bin ein Mensch. Auch ich befinde mich in einem Traum. Auch ich sehe nur mich als Hauptperson eines Universums. Womöglich habe ich euch auf den Arm genommen um mich selbst in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Aber ich schätze, mir zu trauen, ist eure einzige Möglichkeit, diese Sache zu beenden.".

Susanne kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Sie hielt sich immer noch an der Rinde des scheinbar riesigen Baumes fest, stützte sich mit der anderen Hand auf ihr Schert. Sie fragt: „Wovon träumst du, Frau Wetterwachs?".

„Du meinst, wenn ich nicht in einem Vogel festsitze?".

„Ganz genau! Was ist dein größter Wunsch? Was ist deine größte Angst?".

Esme lächelte: „Eine sehr gute Frage, Mädchen. Aber wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich ehrlich antworte?".

„Ich muss, denke ich. Außerdem rechne ich mit deinem Stolz um nicht zu sagen, deinem Hochmut.", jetzt grinste Susanne.

„Na schön. Mach mit der Antwort, was du willst. Mein größter Wunsch ist es, alle Moral fallen zu lassen. Meine größte Angst ist es, alle Moral zu verlieren.".

„Wie kommen wir zu diesem Ort?", fragte Susanne, doch Eddy rammt ihr seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. Er flüsterte: „Wirr können ihrr nicht trrauen! Sie sagt es selbst!".

„Oh doch, wir können ihr trauen.", flüsterte Susanne zurück.

„Du kannst es gerne laut sagen. Meine Ohren sind so gut wie die einer Eule.", merkte Esme Wetterwachs an, „Ihre Angst hebt ihren Wunsch auf und außerdem hasst sie Geschichte und alles, was sich nicht in der Realität abspielt.".

Susanne wurde rot. Eddy begann zu zittern.

„Ihr solltet euch beeilen, dein Fledermausfreund fällt gleich vom Ast.", sagte Esme, „Es heißt „Das Knotige Land". Es liegt mittwärts in den Bergen. Ihr werdet es erkennen, wenn ihr es seht und wenn ihr es sucht, werdet ihr es nicht finden.".

„Ich fallen nicht gleich vom Ast! Ich bin nurr nerrvös, in Orrdnung!", gab Eddy zurück.

„Aber wie…", begann Susanne.

„Macht euch schon auf den Weg!", zischte die Hexe, „Und wenn ich morgen noch auf diesem Baum festsitze, könnt ihr was erleben!".


	38. Chapter 38

Susanne trat einen Schritt zurück und stand nun für einen kurzen Augenblick scheinbar mitten in der Luft. Dann griff sie nach dem Vampir, bekam ihm am Kragen zu packen, ehe sie beide auf dem Dachboden der Hexenhütte landeten.

„Besserr wirr finden dieses Land schnell.", sagte Eddy in einem seltsam düsteren Tonfall, „Es macht mich irgendwie nervös, wenn mir mein Stoff ausgeht.".

Susanne ging jedoch nicht darauf ein. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen: „Also, halten wir fest: Vermutlich haben die Revisoren irgendetwas mit dem Traumland angestellt, zu dessen irdischen Zugang wir jetzt gehen sollen. Das hat zu Folge, dass die Menschen in ihren Träumen gefangen sind und nicht mehr wirklich leben.".

„Zumindest in dieserr Welt.", fügte Eddy drängelnd hinzu.

„Ja, sie existieren weiterhin hier, aber sie leben in einer Welt, in der sie allein sind. Sie sind auch nicht sie selbst, sondern… Was sind sie?", fragte Susanne.

„Können wir das nicht unterrwegs klärren?".

„Natürlich.", meinte Susanne und kletterte die Treppe hinunter in das Wohnzimmer des Hexenhauses hinunter.

Susanne und Eddy verließen die Hütte und wandten sich mittwärts, wie die Hexe gesagt hatte.

Aus dem verwilderten Garten kamen sie direkt in den Wald. Es war dunkel. Nicht einmal bei Tag wurde es heller als düster hier, aber bei Nacht herrscht absolute Finsternis.

Dies stellte für einen Vampir jedoch keine große Schwierigkeit dar und so ließ sich Susanne von Eddy führen.

Sie kannten beide den Weg nicht, wussten nicht, was sie suchten, und konnten nichts sehen. Esme Wetterwachs hätte gesagt: „Beste Voraussetzungen um das Knotige Land zu finden!".

Im Wald von Lancre gab es keine Wege oder Pfade. Zumindest keine die soweit, bis an Esme Wetterwachs' Haus, führten, als mussten die beiden Wurzeln, Baumstümpfen und Gestrüpp aus dem Weg gehen.

Susanne war sich sicher, dass irgendwo am Horizont die Sonne sich bereits darauf vorbereitete aufzugehen, aber hier war nichts davon zu spüren.

„Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Zweitwohnsitz hierrherr verrlegen.", sagte Eddy, „Diese Lichtverrhältnisse sind genau das rrichtige fürr einen Vampirr.".

„Was sind also all diese Menschen?", wiederholte Susanne ihre Frage von vorhin.

„Was sollen sie sein?", machte Eddy plötzlich genervt, „Du hast es doch gesehen: Sie sind Wünsche und Ängste und außerdem ziemlich mies gelaunt.".

„Sie sind allein in ihren… Gedanken.".

„Es gibt keine Logik mehrr, keine Naturrgesetze. Alle Möglichkeiten und Wahrrscheinlichkeiten sind durrcheinanderr gerraten. Sie sind verrwirrt und wütend. Warum auch nicht, niemand wirrd ihnen jemals wirrklich begegnen können.".

„Was ist ein Mensch ohne Beziehungen, ohne den Kontakt in einer Welt, in der er nur ein Teil einer großen Gesellschaft ist? Was ist ein Mensch, wenn er allein ist, ohne Moral?", sprach Susanne und es klang, als handele es sich hierbei lediglich um rhetorische Fragen. Sie meinte die Fragen ernst, doch sie wagte es nicht, vor dem Vampir als unwissend da zustehen.

„Schatten ihrrerr selbst, schätze ich.", antwortete der Vampir selbstgefällig, „Man ist nurr dann vollkommen, wenn man sich selbst in Beziehung mit derr Welt und anderren Menschen setzt. Auf die Dauerr kann derr Geist nicht ohne den Körrperr leben.".

„Schatten. Wir suchen also ein Land, in dem Schatten leben können.", sagte Susanne nach eine kurzen Pause, „Also sollten wir nach Licht suchen.".

„Ich meinte das im überrtrragenen Sinn.", erwiderte Eddy.

„Ich auch. Aber ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet.", sagte Susanne und stolperte über eine Brombeerranke, „Kein Wunder, dass sie in Träume flüchten. In der Finsternis kann kein Schatten bestehen! Verdammter Mist! Könntest du dich nicht mal nützlich machen und dich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln? Dann fliegst du über die Bäume und siehst dich um, ob du irgendwo einen Landstrich erkennst, der die komisch vorkommt.".

Eddy seufzte: „Wie du willst, aber nicht erschrecken!" und im nächsten Augenblick flatterte eine kleine Fledermaus in die Richtung, in der Susanne den Nachthimmel vermutete. Sie konnte die Fledermaus nicht sehen, aber deutlich ihr Flatter in den Tannenspitzen hören. Sie war kein bisschen erschreckt.

Sie überlegte: Ja, Schatten, das traf es. Eine Armee aus Schatten. Dämonen aus dem Inneren. Gefangen im Inneren. Sie gähnte. Auch sie war müde. Die Nacht war anstrengend gewesen und die Dunkelheit wirkte so einladend langweilig, dass sie sich wünschte auf der Stelle einschlafen zu dürfen.

Es schein eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass der Rabe an ihr Fenster geklopft hatte, dass sie ihren Großvater in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte, dass sie in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte. Und überhaupt: Warum musste ausgerechnet sie jetzt durch diesen Wald streifen, das Schwert mitschleppen und sich von einem Vampir auf die Nerven gehen lassen?

In diesen Momenten hasste sie es ganz besonders die Enkelin ihres Großvaters zu sein.

Etwas flatterte und nur einen Augenblick später stand Eddy wieder vor Susanne. Sie sah ihn nicht, aber sie wusste, dass er da war, denn er redete mit ihr: „Nichts. Rrein garr nichts auffälliges.".

„Dachte ich mir. Wenn man danach sucht, wird man es nicht finden.", erinnerte sich Susanne, „Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Laterne.".

Etwas flatterte in den Tannen über ihnen und es fiel etwas vom Himmel. Susanne tastete auf dem Boden danach und fand eine kleine Kerze zu ihren Füßen. Eine Eule rief ganz in der Nähe.

„Das war sie, nicht wahr?", fragte Susanne.

„Eulen fliegen im Schlaf. Manchmal.", sagte Eddy.

Ein Streichholz fand Susanne in einer Tasche ihres Kleides, entzündete es an einem Baumstamm und schuf Licht in einem kleinen Teil des Waldes.

Vor ihren Augen manifestierte sich ein schwarzer Kapuzenumhang.

DA BIST DU JA. UND EINEN FREUND HAST DU AUCH MITGEBRACHT. SEHR ANGENEHM.

„Großvater!", rief Susanne überrascht, „Was machst du hier?".

ICH DACHTE, DU KÖNNTEST UNTERSTÜTZUNG GEBRAUCHEN. WIE ICH SEHE HAST DU ES GEFUNDEN.

„Was denn, verdammt?", fluchte Susanne, „Wir haben nichts gefunden. Die Hexe meinte, wir sollen ein Knotiges Land finden, aber nicht suchen und…".

ICH KANN EUCH DIE TÜR ZEIGEN. ABER HINDURCHGEHEN MÜSST IHR SELBST. Tod trat einen Schritt zu Seite und im Schein von Susannes Licht wurde der Übergang auf eine Lichtung sichtbar, die offenbar den Eingang in ein Tal darstellte, das das schummrigen Kerzenlicht auf seltsam silbrige Weise zurückwarf.

„Das ist es, nicht wahrr?", sagte Eddy und ging drauf zu, „Seltsam, vorrhin sah es aus, als sei in dieserr Rrichtung nurr Wald und kein Tal.".

DAS KNOTIGE LAND SIEHT FÜR JEDEN ANDERS AUS. ES ÄNDERT SEIN AUSSEHEN MIT DER VERFASSUNG DES BETRACHTERS. ES BESTEHT PRAKTISCH NUR AUS IDEEN. NICHT AUS WIRKLICHEN DINGEN. JETZT, DA DU WEISST, DASS ES DA IST, KANNST DU ES ERKENNEN, WENNGLEICH DU ES NICHT SEHEN KANNST., erklärte Tod.

Eddy achtete darauf, dass er Abstand zu ihm hielt.

„Warum glitzert es so?", fragt Susanne.

SIEH ES DIR AN.

Susanne trat ein paar Schritte auf das Tal zu, kniete sich auf den Boden und besag sich die Masse, die sich über den ganzen Landstrich gelegt hatte. Dann erklärte sie: „Seide. Es ist Seide. Aber wieso?".

„Es verrstopft den Abfluss!", sagte Eddy knapp, „Könnten wirr jetzt bitte diese ganze Sache beenden, ich laufe berreits seit mindestens einer Vierrtelstunde auf Rreserrve.".

„Er hat ein kleines Suchtproblem.", flüsterte Susanne ihrem Großvater zu.

ES IST DIE SEIDE EINES TRAUMFÄNGERS. DAS IST EIN KLEINES SPINNENTIER, DAS SICH VON INSPIRATIONSPARTIKEL ERNÄHRT. DIE REVISOREN HABEN DAMIT DEN IRDISCHEN ZUGANG ZUM TRAUMLAND VERSCHLOSSEN UND DIE MENSCHEN BLEIBEN DARIN HÄNGEN.

„Im übertragenen Sinn, schätze ich, denn ich sehe hier niemandem im Netz zappeln.", bemerkte Susanne.

Sie nahm ein Stück Seide und zog es von einem Felsen: „Da haben wir wohl einige Arbeit vor uns. Das Zeug klebt ungemein und das ganze Tal ist verseucht.". Sie klopfte sich die Hände ab und machte sich an den nächsten Klumpen, von dem sie das Land befreien wollte.

Sie wurde unterbrochen. Als hätten sie das unbefugte Betreten ihrer Versuchsanlage mit Hilfe von Sinnesorganen wahrgenommen, erschienen auf dem Landstrich plötzlich drei schwebende Kutten, scheinbar ohne Inhalt.

Eine sagte: Es fiel uns auf, als ich versuchte die Spezies Mensch zu klassifizieren. Sie sind im eigentlichen Sinne keine richtigen Säugetiere! Jedwede Art von Säugern auf diesen Planeten entwickelt instinktiv ein natürliches Gleichgewicht mit ihrer Umgebung. Menschen aber tun dies nicht. Sie ziehen in ein bestimmtes Gebiet und vermehrt euch bis alle natürlichen Ressourcen erschöpft sind. Und der einzige Weg zu überleben ist die Ausbreitung auf ein anderes Gebiet. Es gibt noch einen Organismus auf diesen Planeten der genauso verfährt. Wisst ihr welcher? Das Virus! Der Mensch ist eine Krankheit, das Geschwür dieses Planeten. Er ist wie die Pest. Und wir sind die Heilung.

Susanne hob instinktiv ihr Schwert.

Eine Kutte kommentierte: Das wird dir nichts nützen!

WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN DERART IN DEN LAUF DER WELTGESCHICHTE EINZUGREIFEN. WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN DIE GESCHICHTE UND DAS LEBEN UND DEN GEIST ZERSTÖREN ZU WOLLEN?, donnerte Tod.

Er schon wieder!, sagte eine Kutte.

Eine andere erwiderte: Er scheint mit seinem Job nicht ausgelastet zu sein. Er mischt sich in Dinge ein, die weit über sein Wirkungsspektrum hinausgehen.

„Was soll das hierr werden? Ein Debattierrclub? Eine Cocktailparty mit Smalltalk? Verrdammt, ich brrauch meinen Stoff, wenn ich nicht auf derr Stelle ausrrasten will!".

Offenbar willst du das, kleiner Vampir!, stellte eine Kutte nüchtern fest, als Eddy sich ein Stück der verwobenen Seide schnappte und über die Kutte warf.

Der Klumpen Seide fiel zu Boden, als wäre sie auf keinen Widerstand gestoßen. Die Kutte darunter war verschwunden.

SIE HABEN NICHT BEDACHT, DASS AUCH SIE PRODUKTE DES MENSCHLICHEN GEISTES SIND., erklärte Tod, SIE SIND PERSONIFIKATIONEN WIE ICH UND EINE PERSONIFIZIERTE IDEE LÄSST SICH MIT DIESEM STOFF… ERLEDIGEN, WENN MAN ES DARAUF ANLEGT.

„Aberr sie haben es selbst gesponnen.", warf Eddy ein.

ES KOMMT IMMER AUF DIE ABSICHT AN, KLEINER VAMPIR. MAN KANN TRÄUME FANGEN UM SIE ZU HALTEN, ODER UM SIE LOSZUWERDEN. ES KOMMT IMMER DARAUF AN, AUF WELCHER SEITE DES NETZES MAN STEHT.

„Im übertragenen Sinne.", kommentierte Susanne.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten Susanne und Eddy auch die restlichen Revisoren eingefangen und verschwinden lassen.

Es war kein spektakulärer Kampf, eher eine Art seltsames Räuber und Gendarm-Spiel. Ein überdrehter Vampir und die übermüdete Enkelin des Todes stoben ein paar semi-durchsichtigen Kutten nach, warfen Seide über sie und machten sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Opfer. Es erschienen neue Revisoren, sowie alte verschwanden, doch es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da hatten Eddy und Susanne genug Seide von ihrem Platz bewegt, dass das Knotige Land wieder begann Ideen fließen zu lassen.

Susanne und Eddy bekamen nichts davon mit, aber die Revisoren bemerkten, dass hier und da auf der Scheibenwelt die Menschen aus ihren Träumen erwachten und sich fragten, wo sie waren oder warum zur Hölle ihre Blase sie nicht geweckt hatte.

Bald darauf erschienen keine neuen Kutten mehr uns schließlich blieben Susanne, Eddy und Tod allein im Tal zurück.

Susanne spuckte auf den Boden: „Das wird noch eine Menge Arbeit.". Sie deutete auf den Rest des Landstrichs, der immer noch mit Seide bedeckt war.

KEIN SORGE, DAS KANN ICH ERLEDIGEN., sagte Tod, beugte sich etwas vor und berührte mit einem Knochenfinger die Seide am Boden. Sofort zerfiel sie zu Staub.

ES KOMMT IMMER DARAUF AN, AUF WELCHER SEITE DES NETZES MAN STEHT., kommentierte er.

„Auf welcher Seite steht der Mensch?", fragte Susanne.

SEIN BEWUSSTSEIN MACHT IHN ZUM IDEENFÄNGER. SEINE UNVOLLKOMMENHEIT ZUM IDEENOPFER. DER MENSCH UND DIE MENSCHLICHKEIT SIND EINE SCHWAMMIGE ANGELEGENHEIT. REALITÄT UND IRREALITÄT VERSCHWIMMEN IN IHM. DAS IST ES WAS DEN REVISOREN NICHT GEFÄLLT.

„Können wirr jetzt bitte zurrück an die Univerrsität gehen?", drängelte Eddy.

SOFORT. ES FEHLT NUR NOCH DER LETZTE SATZ, WENN DU DIE EHRE HÄTTEST, SUSANNE?

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie.

NAJA, ICH DACHTE, DU WOLLTEST VIELLEICHT ETWAS ABSCHLIESSENDES SAGEN. ETWAS WIE: TRÄUME NICHT DEIN LEBEN, LEBE DEINEN TRAUM! ODER SO.

„Das ist ja wohl, der dämlichste Spruch der Welt! Das alleinige Ausleben von Träumen wäre ziemlich unproduktiv für die Gesellschaft. Wie du immer sagst: Die Pflicht geht vor!".

NICHT SEHR MARKANT, ABER ICH SEHE EIN, DASS DU WOHL ETWAS ÜBERMÜDET BIST.


End file.
